Charmed
by Scarlett S.R.C
Summary: Piper was forced to watch helplessly as her entire family was slaughtered by a clan of demons and once again she lost hope, but the Charmed magic she and her sisters held could never truly die. Magic has selected three new witches to rebirth the Charmed ones and with the guidance of Piper they'll once again restore hope to Piper and the magic community.
1. As It Seems

_**Summary:**_ Piper was forced to watch helplessly as her entire family was slaughtered by a clan of demons and once again she lost hope, but the Charmed magic she and her sisters held could never truly die. Magic has selected three new witches to rebirth the Charmed ones and with the guidance of Piper, and their Whitelighter Silas, they'll once again restore hope to Piper and the magic community.

 **So this is my first attempt at a Charmed story, but I've been writing fanfiction for a number of years so you don't have anything to fear.**

 **Cast in order of appearance**

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

George Clooney as Elder Ross

Natalie Dormer as Grace Lowell - Telekinesis

Anna Kendrick as Charlotte Net - Psychic

Zoey Deutch as Laura James - Freeze Time

Robert Buckley as William Alaska

* * *

 _"Well in this life you must find something to live for cause when the darkness comes a callin', you'll go back to where you were before. Cause this life is as fragile as a dream and nothing's ever really as it seems..."_ \- Lily Kershaw "As It Seems"

* * *

 **SOMETHING WICCA THIS WAY COMES**

Piper sighed as she refilled the glass that sat on the bar top of the run down bar.

It had been years since P3 had seen a customer that wasn't Piper. She couldn't find it in herself to car whether or not the business stayed afloat after everything that had happened. She no longer saw it as a safe haven or the place she had spent hours at talking, laughing and fighting with her sisters, she no longer saw it as important.

Why would she? After all those years of thinking of it as a part of her soul, she realized that it was just a building; It didn't have feelings or a life of it's own. It was just a pile of brick and cement as the small hole she had blasted into the south wall often reminded her.

No, P3 was just a building, a building that she frequently found herself at. It had been at least a year since she stepped into the house she once called a home, the house she loved and cherished as if it were one of her own children.

But it wasn't. Her children were gone and they would never come back. She knew that thinking of them should bring pain, but she was too numb to feel anything other than the burn of the Whisky as she tilted her head back and took it all in at once.

"Piper." A voice said and she groaned knowing exactly who it was.

"Can't you people take a hint?" She asked refilling her glass once more.

"We can." He said with a nod she couldn't see. "And all of these hints you're dropping are telling us that you need help."

Piper scoffed as she put the bottle down on the bar top. "You can't help me." She said turning her

head so she could see him. He looked the same as he did every time he orbed into her bar; his salt and pepper hair was brushed to the side, his robes were immaculately clean and his face looked like he had just stopped smiling. 'He probably did.' Piper thought. 'This isn't a happy place.'

"We can if you let us." Piper rolled her eyes.

"You people just think you're so above it all, don't you?" She asked before stopping her thought and shaking her head. "You want to help me? Then fix this." She said gesturing around her but they both knew she wasn't talking about the bar. "Bring them back to me."

"Elders are very powerful." Elder Ross began. "But much like Whitelighters we only have the power to heal physical wounds. We can't get heal the emotional pain."

"Leo could." Piper told him, her voice crackling as she realized that this was the first time she had said her husbands name in months. "I could be angry, sad, hopeless or even feeling that the entire world was against me and Leo could make all of that go away with a few words and now..." She shook her head. "Now it feels like my entire heart has been ripped out of my chest and you may not be able to take that away, but this can." She held up the bottle. "And it may wear off after a while, but that's all I need."

Ross looked on at the sight of the almighty Charmed One Piper Halliwell and couldn't help but feel he failed her. He had been so blinded by his loyalty that he couldn't see the threat that was heading towards the Halliwell family and because of that, because of him, they were all dead. Her children, her husband, her sisters and nieces and nephew...everyone Piper loved or cared about was dead because of him. He had failed the Halliwell family as a whole, but he would not give up on Piper.

"Magic is forever." Ross told her. "And that is the same for Charmed magic. Your sisters may be gone, but the Charmed Ones are not and they'll need your help if they're going to be half as great as you and your sisters were."

"I don't care."

"You will," He said quietly as she threw back another glass of Whisky "You will."

* * *

"Welcome to Alaska Ice Jewels," Grace greeted as an older woman, a rich one by the looks of her clothes and jewelry, walked into the large jewelry shop. She gave the twenty-four year old a pleasant enough look as she walked up to the counter that Grace stood behind.

"I'm looking for a gift for my son." She said as the door opened and the sound of the outside world was let in until it closed. "I was thinking maybe a watch."

"Excuse me," A voice said and Grace looked behind the woman to see a man dressed in holey, fraying blue jeans, a dirty white shirt and and an equally as dirty baseball cap on his head with a ponytail slipped through the back.

"Just one moment sir." She told him with a smile. She knew that she should probably be worried about him stealing, but if her mother taught her anything, it was to never judge a book by it's cover. "Give me a second, ma'am."

Picking up her tablet, Grace went to the back of the store where they kept the more expensive items and looked around until she found them. Unfortunately for her they were on the highest shelf in the storeroom and she had somehow broken the ladder about a week ago so she had no way to get up there.

Grace quickly unlocked her tablet that served as a screen to watch the live footage the security cameras were streaming and made sure the customers were behaving themselves before putting down the tablet and climbing up the shelves. She put her foot on the third shelf, but when she put pressure on it her foot slipped and she fell. She let out a yelp and prayed that she didn't break anything when she fit the floor.

But she never did.

A ridiculously large box of packing peanuts slid out from the corner and Grace let out an 'ooph!' as she fell into the box.

She scrambled, tossing Styrofoam peanuts in every direction as she quickly sat up.

There she was, sitting in a box of packing peanuts with her legs dangling over the side. She knew she had to look ridiculous, but she couldn't find it in her to care. She was too busy wondering how the box had gotten out of the corner.

* * *

"I think Ryan is going to propose tonight."

Charlotte nearly choked on her coffee at her friends thought.

"That's great!" Charlotte's other friend, Lacey, said as Charlotte sat down her coffee cup.

"That really is." She agreed. "How do you know?"

Her friend, Haley, smiled with a happy sigh. "A jeweler called to tell him that his ring was ready. When he asked who I was I told him that I was Ryan's sister."

"Are you going to say yes?" Charlotte asked and Haley nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked. "I love him, he loves me, his bitch of a mom lives in Ohio so we'd only have to see her on holidays...what's to say no to?"

"Hales, you're twenty." Charlotte reminded her. "You're not even out of college yet. Do you really want to be tied down so early?"

"And that is my cue to leave." Lacey said grabbing her purse. She was used to Charlotte's arguments.

Lacey didn't know what the brunette had against commitment, but sometimes both she and Haley got tired of her anti-commitment speeches.

"I'm just saying," Charlotte began as Lacey walked away. "I know you love Ryan and he's your soulmate and whatever, but what if you wake up one morning and you want to go to Mexico, but you can't because you're walking around pregnant with a kid on your hip?"

"Then I'll be happy, because that's what I want," Haley told her. "And I want it with Ryan. I mean, we're not gonna get married right away. We've already agreed to wait until we've both graduated to even start thinking about marriage. I just.." She shook her head. "Why are you so against everything and anything that could potentially lead to marriage? Did Jeremy hurt you that much?"

"This has nothing to do with Jeremy." Charlotte snapped. "He made his choice and I made mine a long time ago. I'm just...I'm worried about you." She said taking on a softer tone. "More then fifty percent of marriages end up in divorce before the fifth year. I don't want that to happen to you."

Of course that was only part of the reason she had a problem against commitment. She hadn't told any of her friends how her sperm donor of a father had promised her mother the world before leaving and never showed his face again. He had left her broken-hearted and pregnant with his baby. Not that he knew, Charlotte's mother had planned to tell him that night, but he never showed for their date.

"And I love you for that Char." Haley said reaching across the table and putting her hand over Charlotte's. "But Ryan and I know we're too young and if he does ask, we'll wait. Neither of us want to get married while we're in college."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Charlotte told her, but before Haley could respond they heard the theme song from Family Guy playing and looked over to see a pink phone.

"Of course Lacey left her phone." Charlotte sighed before picking it up, but gasped as she touched it.

 _"When are you going to leave her?" Lacey asked as she lay in a queen sized mattress in what looked to be a hotel. All she wore was a bra, the rest of her body was hidden under the messy sheets. "You've been promising to do it for months."_

 _"I know baby." A mans voice said from the bathroom. "But she's been kind of clingy lately."_

 _"That's because she thinks you're proposing." Lacey said as Haley's boyfriend Ryan came out of the bathroom wiping his wet face with a towel with another towel wrapped around his waist that had a golden W sewed on it. "She got a call from a jeweler." Ryan winced and Lacey's smile got bigger. "Is there something you want to ask me?"_

 _"Do you have to ask?" Ryan asked before jumping onto the bed and covering Lacey's body with his as we began to kiss her._

 _"Wait!" Lacey laughed pushing him to the other side of the bed. "I haven't eaten anything other than a muffin and a coffee since this morning. I'm starving." She reached over Ryan to and stayed laying on him as she dialed a number. "Hi, I'd love some waffles right now." There was a pause. "Mm-hm, room 220." She put the phone down before rolling back to her side of the bed. "You have me for half and hour."_

 _"What happens at..." He looked at the clock. "5:30?"_

 _Lacey grinned at Ryan rolled back on top of her. "That's when I leave you for waffles."_

Charlotte gasped as she came out of the vision only to see Haley looking at her in concern.

"Sweetie are you okay?" She asked and Charlotte gulped. At the moment she wasn't even concerned about the fact that she had just had a vision of one of her closets friends with another friends boyfriend, she wasn't worried about the fact that she knew it wasn't just a daydream, she was worried about how Haley was going to react when she told her that she wasn't getting married any time soon.

"Haley, I have to tell you something."

* * *

"I feel like I'm about to drown in homework." Laura complained as she rubbed her cramping hand. She and her best friend Marnie had been in the schools library doing homework for the past hour. They knew they should've gotten it done yesterday when it was assigned, but homework was all they had been doing for the past week so when Laura's boyfriend asked if they wanted to go to a party last night they hadn't said no.

"My eyes feel like they're throbbing." Marnie groaned before looking up from her textbook and to her friend. "Can eyes throb?"

"I have no idea." Laura looked at her watch and groaned when she saw what time it was. "Marns, we have to go." She told the taller girl. "We have five minutes before our Calculus test and I need to eat."

"I have to finish my AP Biology homework." Marnie said. "I'll meet you in class."

Laura didn't say anything as she packed up her work and the library and headed to the quad where the vendors were. Moments like these were when she was grateful for the scholarship program that got her and Marnie into the prestigious private school. They had a cafeteria that offered free meals, but they hired street vendors to set up in the schools quad in case students needed something quick.

But her scholarship was why Laura was always doing school work. To keep the scholarship that put her in Goldenwood Prep, Laura had to maintain her 4.5 GPA which was not easy; it meant long nights of studying and trying to finish countless pages of extra credit work, but it was worth it if it meant that she had better chance of getting into a good college with a scholarship, then she could finally get a good job and her mother wouldn't have to work so much.

She got to the quad and scarfed down an onion, relish and ketchup hot dog before heading to her Calculus class.

She was just about to walk in when something caught her attention down the hall.

The cheerleaders were cheering and whooping in their cheery voices as they walked down the hall flinging their pom poms in every which direction and they started doing one of their cheers right there in the middle of the hall, but that wasn't what Laura was focused on.

A bunch of students were rushing down the stairs to get a look at the cheerleaders who were dressed in their usual red and white uniforms, but there was one unmoving figure standing at the bottom of the staircase and Laura could immediately tell who it was. Marnie was the only girl at Goldenwood Prep who stood at 5'10 with blue and green highlights in her shoulder length blonde hair.

But Marnie didn't look like Marnie.

Marnie Lewis was always smiling no matter how many things were going wrong or just bad and her eyes were always full of laughter and light, but this Marnie had nothing but a dazed look on her face. Laura knew something was immediately wrong.

"Marnie!" Laura called, but she doubted the blonde could hear her now that half the schools band had joined the cheerleaders in their cheer. "Marnie!" Laura yelled louder, but she wasn't heard.

Laura began pushing her way past the hoard of students and teachers who had crowded into the hall as she tried to make her way to her friend, but what happened next made her stop dead in her tracks.

Marnie's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed where she stood, but nobody seemed to notice. Laura started pushing her way through the crowd faster, but suddenly the Golden Griffin, the schools mascot, came riding through the hall on a bike covered in golden feathers and Laura felt fear shoot into her heart.

"Stop!" Laura screamed throwing her hands out as if she could possibly do anything from where she stood, but to her amazement something did happen.

Everything froze. The teachers, the students, the cheerleaders, even the tiny teenage boy holding up his tuba, but more amazingly the Golden Griffin froze.

Laura had no idea what was going on, but she wasn't going to look a gifted horse in the mouth. She quickly walked through the now still crowd, careful not to touch anyone, and went to grab Marnie, but suddenly everything unfroze.

Laura didn't have the time to grab Marnie, but if she didn't do something the Golden Griffin would ride straight over her back and, no doubt, break something. So Laura did something that was both brave and idiotic.

When the bicycle riding mascot got close enough Laura launched herself at him and they both went crashing into the staircase of students, but she didn't care because Marnie was fine.

Ignoring the complaints from the students and cheerleaders (whose routine she had just ruined), Laura quickly went to her fallen friend before pulling out her phone and dialing 911.

"911," The operator spoke. "What is your emergency?"

* * *

"I'm not a child," Piper said in a clipped voice. "I don't need a babysitter."

Ross just sighed and reminded himself that he owed her this. "I'm not here to babysit you."

"Then why are you here?" Piper asked.

"Because I'm waiting for you to realize." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Realize what?"

"Realize that this is not you." Ross told her. "Realize that who you are right now is not the Piper Halliwell the the magical community knows and respects."

"Well I honestly couldn't care less what the magical community thinks of me." Piper said honestly, her voice sounding the most serious it had in a year. "The magical community is the reason I don't care. Magic took everything from me; my family, my club, my life..." She shook her head and turned around in her bar stool so the Elder wouldn't see her tears. "I don't owe magic anything."

"You're right," Ross said walking toward the witch. "You don't owe magic anything, but you do owe yourself some peace. You deserve another chance at a good life and I know that it may seem like life is worth anything without your family, but you are strong. You know it, I know it and your family knows it and one day you'll be able to leave the pain to feel behind. It won't be today, it won't be tomorrow, but it will happen one day." He put his hand on her shoulder. "But it can't happen as long as you hold onto this anger and guilt. It will consume you if you don't let go."

"I don't know how." Piper choked out. "Right now anger is all I have. If I let that go then I'll truly have nothing."

"That won't be true for long." Piper's eyebrows furrowed as she felt Ross's hand fall away from her shoulder.

"What does that mean?" She turned around to face him, but she was alone. There was no one else in the room with her.

Once again she was alone, but for the first time in a long time, she didn't want to be.

* * *

Piper didn't want to admit it, but she knew that the Elder was right. It was time to let go of her anger and guilt, but to do that she had to see the person that was causing it.

"Hi, sweetie." Piper greeted quietly as she looked down at the grave. "It's me, Piper. I know it's been a while since I've been here, but I..." She let out a humorless chuckle said she blinked the tears away. She hadn't cried in a year and she wouldn't do it now. "This is harder than I thought." She admitted looking back down at the grave. "It hasn't been the same since you died." She sniffed. "I haven't been the same. One day we were happy, the kids were happy and then the next day you were all gone. " She shook her head. "I couldn't even have a funeral for everyone. They couldn't find anyone's body except for yours."

"That's what they did to us." Piper told him as the tears rushed down her face. "That's what those demons did to us. I don't know how the Elders expect me to get past this; to let go of the anger I feel towards them, to let go of the guilt I feel towards myself."

"You shouldn't feel guilty." An all too familiar voice said from behind her and Piper sucked in a breath as she whirled around and saw him.

"Leo?" She sniffed in amazement. "W-What are you doing here?" She asked. "You're dead. You're all dead. They wouldn't let Prue come to me after she-"

"That's because you were trying to keep Prue alive." He told her, his blue eyes sparkling. "But you're not trying to do that with me. I'm here because you need me Piper. You need me to help you."

"I don't need your help Leo." Piper cried. "I need you to be here, to be alive. I know you can't, but...but that's what I need."

"No you don't Piper." He said with a sad smile. "You are stronger than you think you are. You always have been. You can get through this without me, I wish you didn't have to, but you will."

"How do you know that Leo?" She asked wiping her tears away. "How could you possibly know that?"

He stepped closer to her. "Because I have faith in you," He said cupping her face. "Your sisters have faith in you, our children have faith in you. The only person who doesn't is you."

Piper sobbed and Leo pulled her into a hug. "Soon you're not going to be alone." He told her. "You're going to get a new family and while they'll never replace the family you and I had together, they will fill that hole in your chest. They'll help you move on."

"I don't want a new family." She replied. "I want ours."

"I do too." He whispered. "But they need you. Those girls are going to be wandering around like children in the dark unless you guide them to the light. So that's what you need to do, Piper. You need to guide them...For their sake and for yours."

* * *

Laura sat next to the hospital with a sad look on her face as she rubbed her friends knuckles.

The police had come with an ambulance that took Marnie, and the other students who had been hurt when Laura pushed the schools mascot onto them, to the hospital.

The doctors wouldn't talk to anyone but Marnie's family so Laura lied and told them that she was the blondes sister. They hadn't looked like they believed her, but they talked to her anyway.

Marnie had simply over exerted herself. She had spent so much time studying to keep her scholarship that she hadn't been eating or sleeping regularly. She had passed out from hunger and exhaustion.

Marnie's parents were too busy to come to the hospital; her mother had three other children under the age of ten who needed to be fed and put to bed while Marnie's father was at work and couldn't afford to leave in the middle of the day as he got paid by the hour. So Laura had promised to stay with her until one of them could come visit in the morning. Laura understood and she knew Marnie would too.

"Laura James?" A feminine voice asked and Laura turned around to see a woman standing in the doorway.

She was average height with her dark brown hair tied into a tight bun on the top of her head and slightly tanned skin with kind brown eyes. Her clothes, a collared red crop top and a pair of fraying jeans were a bit revealing, but Laura had to remind herself that not everyone dressed in the business casual outfits that she preferred.

"Yes?" Laura asked knowing this woman couldn't be a doctor.

"My name's Phoebe." The woman said with a kind smile. "I'm here to talk to you about what happened at your school today."

"I don't need a counselor." Laura told the woman somehow knowing she wasn't a counselor, but didn't address it. "And Marnie's sleeping so you can't wake her up."

"You and I both know I'm not talking about what happened with your friend." Phoebe said. "I'm here to talk about what you did."

"I didn't do anything." Laura wished Phoebe would go away. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, especially not about what she had done.

"I can feel that you're lying." Phoebe told her. "You shouldn't be afraid about what happened. You saved your friend from some serious injuries. She would've lying in that bed with a few cracked ribs instead of out of exhaustion if if wasn't for you."

"Look, lady!" Laura snapped as she got up from the chair and turned to face the stranger. "I don't know what you're talking about! I helped Marnie, that's it! Nothing else happened! Now please get the hell out."

Phoebe wasn't bothered by the girls snapping. She knew that this girl was a lot like Prue and wouldn't accept her powers until they were proven. Phoebe couldn't help but think about when Prue first discovered her powers in the pharmacy.

"You'll come when you're ready." Is what she left the girl with. Laura turned around to tell her to leave, but was confused when the woman was gone. She quickly got and went to the door and looked both ways down the hall, but Phoebe's red crop top was nowhere to be found.

Laura shook her head before going back to the chair next to Marnie's bed and sat back down. She picked up Marnie's hand again, but noticed that something was poking out of the fist she was making.

Laura quickly unballed the blonde's fist before pulling out a small note that was folded and crumpled into a ball along with a red gem on a necklace. She quickly smoothed out the note as much as she could before unfolding it and reading the words on it.

 _ **Come to 1329 Prescott Street when you accept the truth and give the necklace to the woman named Piper Halliwell once one of the other girls lets you in. -Phoebe**_

"What?" Laura asked quietly as she looked around the room as if Phoebe could still be there. How had she gotten that note in Marnie's hand? And what other girls.

Of course what Laura didn't know was that Phoebe was in the room, but she just couldn't see her. Some things about being a ghost were pretty cool.

* * *

"Haley, wait!" Charlotte called as the red head tried to slam the door in her face once again.

"Go away Charlotte!"

Haley hadn't exactly taken it well when Charlotte told her what was going on between Ryan and Lacey, but Charlotte couldn't blame her. She hadn't told her why she thought Ryan and Lacey were cheating, or how she had known exactly, only that she did know. Haley hadn't believed her.

"Haley please!" Charlotte called as she banged on the door to the dorm. Charlotte lived in the dorm right across the hall from Lacey and Haley so they were always welcomed in each others rooms, but this was not one of those times. "Haley be reasonable!"

The door was wrenched and an angry, red eyed Haley stood in the doorway with a look that could kill. "'Be Reasonable?'" She repeated. "You just told me that my boyfriend of two years has been cheating on me with one of my best friends." She huffed. "You won't tell me how you know it, only that you do and you somehow know that Ryan is proposing to Lacey and not me. You're not giving me any explanation to this insane story you've cooked up in your head and you just want me to trust you on this. Why the hell would I? You've made it clear that you don't like Ryan and now you're trying to break us up."

"I'm not trying to break you two up!" Charlotte promised. "All I'm trying to do is save you from a lot of hurt."

Haley scoffed. "Save your 'All love is doomed' speech." She spat. "You're gonna need it for when your therapist asks why all your friends hate you." Then she once again slammed the door in Charlotte's face, but once again, Charlotte couldn't blame her, but that didn't take the hurt out of Haley's comment.

"They're at the Winston Hotel." Charlotte said after a moment of silence, remembering the W on the towel. "Room 220. They'll be eating waffles." Knowing there was nothing else she could say to convince Haley, she turned around and went back to her room.

She had just closed the door when she heard a voice behind her. "It's hard when they don't believe you isn't it?" She gasped and whirled around to see a woman standing in the middle of her dorm room. The sight of her was sending pangs of fear through Charlotte's body.

"What are you?" She asked grabbing the umbrella that was propped up next to the door.

The woman looked normal by all accounts.

Her shoulder length black hair was in a plait that hung over her shoulder and she wore a loose white knitted poncho over a dark green maxi dress, but her clothing and hair wasn't what was scaring Charlotte.

It was the fact that Charlotte could see right through the woman and out of the large bay window behind her.

"I thought it was obvious." The woman said. "I'm a photographer." When Charlotte didn't move, the woman shrugged. "That kills everywhere else." She told her. "My name's Prue and I'm a ghost."

"Ghost aren't real." Charlotte stated in a shaky voice and Prue snorted.

"Well then what the hell am I?" She asked before gasping and snapping her fingers. "That's right. I'm not a ghost. I'm a witch."

"A witch..." Charlotte trailed off and Prue shrugged.

"Well technically a dead witch." She corrected herself as Charlotte began to lower the umbrella. "But don't feel bad. It happened years ago."

"Okay..." Charlotte drug out deciding that the best course of action was to go along with it. "What is the ghost of a dead witch doing in my dorm room?" When she was done asking her question, Prue grinned.

"See, I knew you were smart." She said. "You're embracing this and the sooner you do that, the sooner we can get on with everything."

"Get on with what?" Charlotte asked and Prue looked at the girls hand which was no longer holding an umbrella, but a small bronze key. She looked behind her to see that the umbrella was back where it had started; propped against the wall next to the door. She looked down at the key. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Take it to 1329 Prescott Street, then use it to open the door for the other girls. Tell Piper that you found the hide-a-key."

"Who's Piper?" Charlotte asked looking up, but Prue was nowhere to be seen. She looked back down at the key with furrowed eyebrows as she wondered why the dead witch wanted her to go to the address of a house that Laura knew for a fact was abandoned. "What other girls?" She asked herself.

* * *

Grace's mind seemed like it was going a million miles a minute as she switched out the jewels in the cases.

After the situation with the packing peanuts, Grace had gone back to working, convinced she had just forgotten that she had moved the box, but then when she was eating her lunch she reached her hand out towards her water bottle only for it to inch toward her before shooting into her hand, then when she was locking up she had gone to close one of the cases she left open and it had closed itself. She had opened it and closed it to make sure it hadn't just closed on it's own, but it stayed opened even at an angle.

Things hadn't gotten better when she got home.

Last night after getting home Grace had made herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves. She had gone to get some milk and when she came back with the carton, it was like the milk had teleported into the mug. Then this morning she had gone to take a shower and reached out to turn the handle only for it to turn itself.

Grace had calmed herself down and told herself there was an explanation for everything and not to freak out. She had quickly gotten dressed in a blue V-neck sweater and a pair of jeans before grabbing her purse and heading to work.

For almost her entire shift she had kept herself out of situations where things could fly to her. It was the only thing Grace could do because right now she was sure she was going crazy.

It was around noon and she had just helped an old lady buy an antique broach to give to her daughter on her wedding day as her something old when a man came in.

He was around her age and tall, maybe a few inches taller than her, with light brown hair and green eyes. He wore an expensive suit and basically radiated a 'trust fund' vibe. Grace had never liked trust fund babies, but she reminded herself that just because he looked like one doesn't mean that he wasn't a self made man, but there was something that seemed familiar about him.

"Do I know you?" She asked before biting her lip. "I'm sorry." She told him. "That was rude."

"No," He said with a smile. "It's fine and I was just coming in to check on the store." At that she raised an eyebrow.

"'Check on the store?'" She asked and he nodded.

"My name's William Alaska." He introduced and Grace sighed, knowing exactly who he was now.

"You own the store." She said stupidly and he nodded.

"Yeah," He told her. "Don't worry, I'm not here to fire you or anything. I just wanted to come and meet this mystery sales girl that the customers think is so wonderful."

"Really?" Grace asked coming around the counter and William nodded. "Are you sure they were talking about me? I've only been working here for two weeks."

"And two weeks ago is when my mother came to me and told me that her friend Rita came here and met the loveliest girl who helped her find an amazing pair of earrings for her daughters birthday party." He slid. "Rita is one of the pickiest women I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

Grace snorted and her hand immediately went to her nose. "Rita was just confused about what she wanted." She told him. "Once she knew all of her options, it didn't take her long to choose the studs over the pearls."

William nodded. "Well I was just stopping in to check up here." He told her and turned around to leave before he stopped and turned back around as he snapped his fingers and pointed to her. "Oh, and to tell you that you've been promoted to manager."

Grace had been giving him a patient smile, but it twisted into a shocked expression when she realized what he had just said. "What?" She asked. "Me?" He nodded. "But I haven't even been here long enough to get my first check."

"And when you do it'll be the payment of a manager." He told her with a smile. "Not just a salesgirl."

Grace honestly couldn't believe it. Of all the surprising things that had happened since starting her job, this wasn't the most surprising, considering she apparently had magical powers, but it was a close second. "Thank you." She said genuinely. "I just hope you realize how much power you're giving someone you barely know."

William nodded as he stepped toward the door. "I've been watching you all week." He said guesturing the one of the corners of the room and Grace looked to see a small camera with a red blinking light. "And you haven't been doing anything that've shown me that you're untrustworthy."

William went to leave, but Grace stopped him. "There aren't any camera's in the back are there?" She asked. "I'm not stealing or anything. I was just asking,"

He furrowed his eyebrows at her sudden question, but answered it anyway. "No cameras in the back." She gave him slightly nervous smile as he left.

When he was gone Grace went to the back where she had fallen trying to get the watches and though about what William had said about her being trustworthy. She knew he was only talking about the store, but she couldn't help but apply his words to what had been happening to her. Maybe she could trust herself with these...powers she had if William could trust her with his store. She knew that it wasn't exactly the same, but...

"He's right you know." A voice said and Grace whirled around to see a woman standing behind her.

She was around Grace's height, but had to be in her late thirties with pale skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair. She wore a pair of high waisted jeans and a peach colored tank top that left Grace wondering whether or not she was wearing a bra. She had seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Grace asked immediately. "And how did you get back here?"

The woman gave her a smile. "My name's Paige." She said. "And I'm here to talk to you about the little problem you're having."

How could she possibly know? "What problem?" Grace asked feeling a surge of panic run through her body and suddenly a black box that Grace knew was filled with diamonds shot off of the shelf behind Paige and Grace just barely caught it.

"That problem." Paige answered before holding her hand out toward the box. "Box." She said and suddenly the box in Grace's hands was covered in whitish blue bubbles. It left her hands and went towards Paige, but the brunette waved her arm to towards the top shelf the box had come from and that's where the box appeared.

Grace was speechless to say the least. "H-how...how did you do that?" She asked and Paige gave her another friendly smile.

"The same way you did what you did." She answered before shrugging her shoulders and holding her hands out in a 'Ta-da!' motion. "I'm a witch!"

"A witch?" Grace asked, but she wasn't scared. She was feeling a bit panicky though because her bring a witch was the only thing that made sense which was causing her to panic because witches weren't real.

"Well technically I'm a ghost now." Paige continued. "But I was a witch when I was alive. So were my sisters and so are yours."

Grace raised an eyebrow as a nervous laugh left her throat. "Okay," She said disbelieving. "I was able to handle you being a ghost and me being a witch, but now I know you're lying because I'm an only child and my mother told me on more than one occasion that she had her tubes tied after having me."

"What about your dad?" Paige asked and Grace's humored smile faltered. "Yeah, he was a witch. I know because he was my nephew."

"Your nephew?" Grace asked and Paige nodded.

"Yeah, he slept around a bit while he was a teenager and he didn't really pay attention to health class." Paige told her. "Hence, you."

"My dad was a witch." Grace said trying to process it. "My dad was a witch."

"And now you are too." Paige told her before her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know why it took you so long to come into your powers though."

"My dad was a witch and I am too." Grace said to herself. "This morning I wasn't a witch. I was a salesgirl trying to figure out why everything was moving without my touching it. Now I'm a witch."

"Mm-hm." Paige hummed. "And now that we've clarified that, there's something you need to do."

"What's that?" Grace asked.

"Go to 1329 Prescott Street. There'll be two other girls there, those are your sisters, and one of them will have a key and let you in. When you find the woman named Piper, tell her you can't even orb that candle."

That confused Grace even more. "What candle?" She asked, but Paige just gave her a wink before disappearing. "No, seriously!" She called out to the empty room. "What candle."

* * *

It was seven PM on Saturday when Laura showed up at the large pink house. She had put in the address online and Google had told her that it was Halliwell Manor which belonged to Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, but according to public records, two out of three of those sisters were dead along with their husbands and children. Laura couldn't help but wonder what had happened to them.

When she started ascending to the stairs of Halliwell Manor, Laura noticed a woman with dark blonde hair, no older than twenty-five, waiting on the steps wearing a pair of jeans and a black blazer over what Laura guessed was a tank top. She assumed the woman to be one of the other girls Phoebe's not had told her of.

"Are you the one who's going to let me in?" Laura asked and the woman shook her head.

"I guess the next girl will." The woman held out her hand to Laura once she got to the small stoop. "I'm Grace Lowell"

Laura took her hand. "Laura James." Grace let her hand drop and it was quiet before Laura asked her a question. "What happened to you?" She asked and Grace lifted an eyebrow. "I froze my entire school when Phoebe the disappearing dynamo appeared in my friends hospital room."

"I uh..." Grace scratched the back of her neck. "I keep moving things...with my mind." She continued at Laura's confused look. "A dead witch named Paige told me to come here and wait for the other girls."

"How many more do you think there are?" Laura asked, shifting where she stood. "Girls, I mean."

"I don't know." Grace admitted. "But I have a feeling that there's only one more."

Grace said nothing after that and Laura narrowed her eyes as she looked over her. She didn't know why, but she felt like Grace was holding something back. It was like she could sense that Grace wasn't telling her the entire thing.

"I take it you're the one with the key?" Grace asked looking past Laura who turned to see a woman coming up the steps. She held up a bronze key. "I'm Grace, this is Laura."

"Charlotte." The woman introduced before letting out a breath. "So, I guess I should let us in now, huh?"

"Please." Grace said. "I've been out here since five. I knocked, but I don't think anyone's inside."

"Shouldn't we take that as a sign that we shouldn't go inside?" Laura asked as Charlotte walked to the door and slid the key in.

The right side of the double doors opened with a creek, but Charlotte didn't move, she just kept looking in. From what she could see the house looked fine; the foyer was clean, there wasn't a speck of dust in sight and someone had even put fresh flowers in a vase that sat on the small table in the middle of the room.

"Well," Laura said looking in. "It doesn't look abandoned." She pulled her head back and looked at the two girls. "I've seen way to many horror movies in my life to be the one going in first. I'd rather be the second one in.

"I'll go." Grace volunteered both brunettes looked to her. "I'm probably the oldest anyway." Charlotte stepped back and Grace went inside with Laura and Charlotte following. She took a few steps inside, but whirled around when she heard something shatter, as did Laura and Charlotte. The vase of flowers had fallen and in it's place on the table sat a black cat staring at them intently.

"Can we leave now?" Laura asked looking to Grace, although she had no idea why she was looking to a woman she barely even knew for guidance. She didn't know why, but she felt safe with the blonde, it was like she knew Grace would protect her.

"We have to find a woman named Piper." Charlotte reminded them.

"Well you found her." A voice said and the girls once again turned to see a woman standing in the doorway that led the foyer into the formal dining room.

She was average height, 5'5 or 5'6, with long dark brown that fell in slight waves behind her back. Figure wise she was the shape that most mothers wanted; thin, but not too thin, with wide hips and with a caretaker aura. She was dressed in a simple red sweater and jeans.

"Can I help you?" The woman, Piper, asked and the girls looked at each other before they remembered what they were supposed to say.

"Phoebe told me to give you this." Laura said holding up a beautiful necklace with a red gem that Piper immediately recognized.

"Paige told me to say that I can't even orb that candle." Grace added as Piper walked toward them. She soon stopped when she was a mere two feet away from them.

"And how did you get in?" Piper asked, quirking an eyebrow and Charlotte quickly produced the bronze key she had stuffed in the pocket of her white jeans.

"I found the hide-a-key." She recited and Piper let her head fall as she smiled at those once familiar words.

"Of course you did." She said before looking at the girls. "Well come with me." She instructed as she turned around and began walking. "I made dinner. I'm sure you all have questions."

"So many." Charlotte confessed, but looked to Grace to decide their next move. When she gestured for them to follow Piper, Laura took Charlotte's hand and they followed the woman. Grace started after them, but stopped when she realized the door was still open, although the cat had gone from the table. She took a few steps forward to close the door, but then stopped when she had a sudden urge to use her 'problem'.

She squinted her eyes at the door and it swung close with a light, satisfying snap.

* * *

 **So? What did you think of the chapter?! And did you like the bit at the end with the door and Prue's power?**

 **Tell you guys what; I'll update in only one week if anyone can tell me where I got my ideas for the girls names.**

 **Bye!**


	2. We'll Be The Stars

**_Summary:_** Piper was forced to watch helplessly as her entire family was slaughtered by a clan of demons and once again she lost hope, but the Charmed magic she and her sisters held could never truly die. Magic has selected three new witches to rebirth the Charmed ones and with the guidance of Piper, and their Whitelighter Silas, they'll once again restore hope to Piper and the magic community.

 _ **In the first chapter, someone reviewed asking me to put in lines for when I changes scenes and I'd like to apologize. I put in lines when I typed on my computer, but FF didn't copy them when I uploaded the chapter. I'll make sure to go back and put in lines.**_

* * *

 ** _Cast in order of appearance_**

 **Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell**

 **Natalie Dormer as Grace Lowell - Telekinesis**

 **Anna Kendrick as Charlotte Net - Psychic**

 **Zoey Deutch as Laura James - Freeze Time**

 **George Clooney as Elder Ross**

* * *

 _"No, we're never gonna turn to dust. Yeah, all we really need is us. Don't be scared to close your eyes, no we're never gonna die; we'll be the stars."_ \- Sabrina Carpenter _"We'll Be The Stars"_

 **WE'LL BE THE STARS**

* * *

"Wait, we're sisters?"

The foursome sat in the dining room after having eaten the dinner Piper prepared for them all and waited patiently as she explained what was happening to each of them. She explained to them how they all came from a long line of powerful witches and how now they were finally coming into their powers. Laura had been the first one to realize that Piper had said that they were from a long line of witches instead of they had each come from a long line of witches.

Piper nodded. "My son," She explained. "Wyatt. He's your father."

"You're our grandmother?" Grace asked and Piper nodded again. "H-How?" She asked looking Piper up and down. "You're like, forty."

Piper sighed and looked down at her engagement ring. It was one of the best things Leo had given her, other than their children. It was one of the only things that hadn't been taken away from her. "That's because goddesses don't age." She told them and each of their eyebrows shot up.

"You're a goddess?" Charlotte asked and Piper held out a finger.

"Was." She corrected. "When your father was a child, there were people trying to hurt us and a lot of other people and only the power of a goddess could help. Once the threat was gone I stayed a goddess, but...I gave it up."

"Where is he?" Laura asked and Piper glanced at her with a confused expression. "Our dad." She elaborated. "Wyatt."

That's when Piper got quiet. She always knew that she would have to talk about what happened, but she never thought it would be this soon. She also never thought she'd be talking about it to her granddaughters either.

"Years ago," She started. "I had a family- a big one; a husband, three wonderful kids, two sisters, their husbands and so many nieces. A nephew too." She smiled sadly as she flicked the diamond on her ring with her thumb. "We were happy...So happy."

Grace looked at Piper smile and saw how sad it was. It was the same smile she used to see on her mothers face whenever she thought about Grace's dad- stepdad, Grace supposed.

"Something bad happened to them," She stated, but Piper didn't say anything. "Didn't it?"

Piper picked up her head. "It was no secret that our family was responsible for the vanquishing of hundreds of demons and warlocks." She told them. "Things had began to slow down for us, magically. My husband, your grandfather, Leo was teaching at magic school, our kids were practicing their craft...everything was perfect, but then..."

"What happened?" Charlotte asked and Piper sighed.

"A group of demons were beginning to attack members of the magic community; Faries, dwarves, nymphs, gypsies, people like that." She explained. "So I was going from place to place vanquishing demons. This went on for years and we begged the Elders to step in and do something, but they wouldn't."

"Who are the Elders?" Laura asked and Piper's eyes met hers.

"The Elders are like the rule keepers for good magic." She explained. "They had the power to help us with our demon problems, but they decided they they would not intervene."

"Why not?" Charlotte asked. "If they have the power-"

"They didn't care." Piper cut in. "And a lot of people got hurt because of it. After almost ten years of fighting demons, they...they stopped." She shook her head in disbelief. "They just suddenly stopped attacking everyone...after ten long years of fighting, I could finally rest." She looked at Grace. "The demons were counting on that.

"I gave up being a goddess because I thought the threat was over and anything else could be stopped by the power of three. The demons knew that because the day after I gave up my powers they attacked my family."

"I'm so sorry." Grace told her, but it was like Piper hadn't even heard her.

"They killed our husbands first." She continued. "Leo used to be a Whitelighter, but he didn't have powers anymore and Paige's husband was mortal so they were the first to go. Phoebe's husband was a cupid, so they had a harder time killing him, but they did it. Then they killed my sisters and all of the children. I wasn't there to help them so they couldn't fight back."

"Where were you?" Charlotte asked and Piper wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"I was recuperating." She told them with a humorless chuckle. "I had been a goddess before, but only for a couple of days. I had been a goddess for ten years and giving up that power took a lot of my energy and my magic. The Elders thought I was be too easy a target for demons so they were hiding me in their world, but I could feel what was happening to my family."

"Why didn't the Elders step in?" Grace asked as Piper wiped her face again. "They could've helped."

"They didn't care." Piper repeated. "But they also didn't think about the consequences of not helping. The main one is that they lost the power of three."

Laura shook her head. "What is the power of three?" She asked and everyone looked to her. "You've mentioned it twice now."

"The power of three started a long time ago with the witch trials in Salem." Piper told her. "Melinda Warren was the beginning of our line. She was a witch and when they burned her at the stake, she made a prophecy of the Charmed Ones. 'With each generation, the Warren witches will grow stronger and stronger-"

"Until, at last, three sisters will arrive." Charlotte continued and Piper lifted an eyebrow, surprised that she knew even one word of the prophecy. "Together, these three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known."

"How did you know that?" Piper asked and Charlotte shook her head.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I remember hearing it when I was a kid. I don't remember where I heard it though."

"It's might've been your powers." Piper said. "You're most likely a psychic like Phoebe." She looked at Laura. "You can freeze things like me." She looked at Grace and smiled. "And you have Prue's power. Telekinesis."

"How'd you know?" Piper scoffed.

"That thing you did with the door." She replied. "Prue did that almost every day." Grace looked confused. Piper had already been in the kitchen when Grace closed the door. "You think I can't hear the difference between someone shutting the door with their powers and shutting it with their hands?"

"Why do we have your powers?" Laura asked suddenly. "You said that the powers were the Charmed Ones and I'm assuming that's who you and your sisters were."

Piper nodded. "Phoebe, Prue and I were the original Charmed Ones." She explained. "But three years after we got our powers, Prue was killed by a demon named Shax. That's when we were told we had another sister; Paige. She was the lovechild of my mother and her whitelighter. Together we remade the Charmed Ones. Now that Phoebe and Paige are gone, the Charmed Ones needed to be remade. Magic chose you three." She looked at each of them. "The youngest of the Warren line."

"Wait, we're the Charmed Ones?" Charlotte asked. "I can't be a witch! I'm barely a person!"

"Magic chose you." Piper repeated. "You can try and run away from it...give up your powers, but magic will always find you. Trust me, I've been there and done that."

Laura let out a breath. "This is a lot to take in."

Piper nodded. "I know it's overwhelming, magic isn't something to take lightly. You're gonna have your ups and downs, but I'll be there to help you along the way."

"What's a Whitelighter?" Charlotte asked. "You said our grandfather was a Whitelighter."

"A Whitelighter is kind of like a guardian angel." Piper told her. "They watch over witches and mortals to keep them on the right path and motivate them when they need it most."

"You married your guardian angel?" Laura asked. "Wouldn't that be, like, against the rules?"

Piper chuckled. "Oh, it was." She assured her youngest granddaughter. "We dated in secret, but then the Elders tried to put a stop to our relationship. It didn't work." She said with a reminiscent smile. "We fought them tooth and nail until they let us be together. There were some...complications when we had your dad, but we got through them."

"What kind of complications?" Piper shook her head.

"I'll give you guys a full history lesson later." She told them as she got up from her seat. "But I'm sure you all have places to be and I have one more thing to show you before you go."

Confused, Grace, Charlotte and Laura stood and followed Piper out of the dining room and up the stairs. They followed her all the way up to a single door at the top of the stairs, but none of them knew what to say when Piper suddenly stopped.

But she didn't know if she had it in her to keep going. It had been years since she entered the attic of Halliwell Manor; the place where she had spent so much of her time with her sisters.

"Piper?" Grace asked, pulling the witch out of her own mind. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." She answered. "It's just..." She turned around to look at the three girls. "This room hold a lot of memories. Not all of them good..." Piper shook her head. "God," She whispered turning back to the door. "I remembered when I killed your grandfather here in this very room."

"What?" The three chorused, but Piper shook her head.

"History lesson later." Charlotte scoffed.

"You can't say 'I remembered when I killed you grandfather' and expect us not to ask." She pointed out. "Because I'm getting a little confused."

Piper put her hand on the doorknob before pushing the door open. "I think it's best if we go in now." She went inside and Grace followed after looking back at her two new found sisters.

The attic was exactly how Piper's childrens, nieces and nephew had left it over ten years ago. It was a mess of chaotic order; books they had brought home from Magic School were strewn over the small table in the seating area along with homework from both magic school and regular school. An easel sat to the side of the room with painting of a garden on the canvas. Piper could help but remember how happy Henry had been when he found out that at least one of his daughters had gotten Paige's love of art and not her penchant for making potions that usually blew up in her face.

There were boxes on the other side of the room near the book shelves where stuff from their childhoods had been mixed with stuff from Piper's childhood with her sisters. A safe distance away from the boxes and books was a proper potion making station fit with a cauldron borrowed from Magic School, a Bunsen burner and a trunk full of uncommon, rare and almost impossible to acquire ingrediants. That station had been a favorite of Paige's daughter, Kat, and Phoebe's daughter, PJ. Wyatt had actually been the one to set it up because the kids were usually tripping over each other trying to make multiple potions in the kitchen.

And lastly, near the bay window looking out to the front of the house, was the mahogany stand that the Halliwell Book of Shadows rested on. Piper had walked straight to it with her granddaughters trailing closely behind.

It was closed from when Piper had slammed it shut when she had been denied usage of the time traveling spell. She had been upset, distraught when she tried to use it and the Elders had interfered when they realized what she was doing.

"What is that?" Laura asked from where she stood on the right, between Piper and Charlotte.

"This," Piper began. "Is the Book of Shadows. It's the spell book that belongs to our family."

Charlotte looked around the room, noting the thick layers of dust that coated everything in it. "How long has it been?" She asked and Piper looked at her. "Since you came up here?"

Piper shook her head. "September, 13th, 2021." She answered. "The day my family died."

"Is it hard being up here?" Grace asked and Piper nodded. "I'm sorry. We can go back downstairs if you wa-"

Piper shook her head again. "No." She said looking over to her eldest granddaughter. "I can't let my demons affect you." She explained before turning back to the book. Deciding that it was probably best if they changed the subject, Laura asked about the book.

"How often did you and your sisters come up here?" She asked and Piper scoffed.

"Everyday." She answered. "It caused as many problems as it solved." Piper moved away and Laura went to the other side of Grace as the oldest girl moved to the middle. "Go on." Piper said at their confused glances. "Open it."

"But it's your book." Grace pointed out. Piper smiled at them as she shook her head.

"No," She disagreed. "It's your book now." Grace looked back to the book and stared at it for a moment before realizing that both Laura and Charlotte were looking at her expectantly.

"Okay," She said looking back to the book. "I guess I'll open it." Grace went to wipe the dust of the book and as soon as her hand made contact, she felt something shoot through her and she pulled her hand away as she sucked in a breath.

"What is it?" Laura asked immediately.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked after and Grace looked down at her hand.

"I-I'm fine." She told them. "I just...I felt something. It didn't hurt or anything, but..." Grace shook her head. "Nothing." With that she threw open the book.

As soon as it was opened, the girls were showered in a bight golden light and they all raised their hands to shield their eyes as their hair was whipped behind them by the wind. Where had the wind come from, none of them knew.

But then, as fast as the wind and light had appeared, it was gone.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked as she, Laura and Grace lowered their hands

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say magic." Charlotte glared at the youngest girl who raised her hands up in surrender.

"That was the book." Piper told the three. "It recognized you guys as the Charmed ones...as Halliwell's and it accepted you."

Laura let out a nervous chuckle. "Now I'm worried about what would've happened if it didn't accept us." Grace was busy looking through the book.

"There are a lot of scary looking people in here." She noted and Piper nodded.

"Demons and warlocks." Grace looked up.

"What's the difference?" She asked.

"Oh," Charlotte raised her hand a bit. "A warlock is an evil male witch and a demon is...well, a demon." Laura and Grace both gave her strange looks, wondering how she knew that. "I did the graphics for the game, _Mind of Mage_." She explained. "It's about two twin witches, one of them light and the other dark, so I had to do a lot of research."

"Well, I hope you didn't include any real spells." Piper said moving in front of the podium. "Phoebe once helped some college friends of hers write a spell and let's just say things did not go as planned."

Laura was confused. "Wait," She said. "People who aren't witches can cast spells too?"

Piper nodded. "In the right circumstances and numbers." She answered. "But we didn't make it a habit to give spells to non-magical people." Piper slipped her hands into her back pockets as she stepped closer to the podium. "The Book of Shadows stays here in Halliwell Manor, but it belongs to you three now. I want you guys to study it over the next few weeks, along with the other books here."

"I have a questions that I need to ask you." Charlotte said and Piper gave her a quizzical look. "Are-" But she was cut off by the beeping of her phone. "Sorry." She apologized as she pulled out her phone and unlocked the screen before opening and reading her text message. "I'm sorry." She sighed, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "I have to go."

"Did something happen?" Piper asked as Charlotte started towards the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered, turning around, but continued walking backward toward the door. "I just have to go bail my friends out of jail." Charlotte turned back around and Laura pulled her own phone out of her pocket

"It's almost ten." She announced and Piper turned back to the two remaining girls. "My mom's going to get worried if I'm not home soon and I still have to stop by the library which closes in ten minutes."

"I'll give you a ride." Grace offered as Laura neared the door. The brunette stopped and turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Really?"

Grace nodded. "Sure. My keys are in my purse in the dining room. I parked a little ways down the street so just take my keys and I'll meet you there."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Normally, I'd say no since I literally just met you three hours ago, but I'm desperate. So I will meet you at the car." she continued out of the room and Grace turned to Piper.

"Thank you for talking to us." She began and Piper waved her off. "No, really." She continued. "I don't want to bring up bad memories for you or make you feel bad, but your entire family is dead because of magic- because of demons and warlocks. You don't owe magic anything, you don't owe us anything and yet, here you are; inviting us into your home and giving us answers you didn't have to."

Piper went around the podium and took Grace's hands. "I owe you and your sisters everything." She countered. "You three have given me another chance at being a witch, at being a mother...at being useful again." She sighed. "I have been grieving my family for so long and someone reminded me that I have to live for them, now that they can't live for themselves."

Grace gave her grandmother one last smile before leaving the attic. It wasn't a second after she had left the room that Piper heard the familiar sounds of orbs.

"Your granddaughters are beautiful." Piper turned around to see Elder Ross standing only two feet away. "They remind me a lot of you and your sisters."

"You just saw them." She said crossing her arms. "How do you know what they're like?"

"I will admit that I've been watching them for the past couple of weeks." He said and Piper gave him a look that made him feel like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Grace is kind and giving much like you. In the past two weeks, I've seen her go out of her way to help several strangers."

Piper nodded. "And Charlotte?"

"Charlotte is very carefree and joyful, much like Phoebe and Paige." He informed her. "But she is very guarded."

"And Laura?"

"Laura's very...goal oriented like Prue." He continued as Piper went to the window. "She nearly had a panic attack when thought she missed a test at school, but other than that, she's great under pressure."

Piper watched Grace walk down the street illuminated by lamp posts and wondered how good of an older sister she could be to Laura and Charlotte. Prue had sacrificed her life for Piper and Phoebe, both figuratively and literally. Grace seemed like a nice girl, but Piper couldn't help but notice how timid and self-conscious the blonde was. She hadn't been comfortable eating in front of other people, Piper had noted how Grace would only take a bite of her food once all eyes were away from her. "Do you think they can handle it?" She asked turning back to Elder Ross. "Being the Charmed Ones?"

"Were you ready to be a Charmed One when your powers were unbound?" He asked and Piper shook her head with a scoff.

"Absolutely not."

"And look at you now." Elder Ross said gesturing to her. "The most powerful witch in the world. You have to be patient with the girls; Three hours ago, those three were living normal, boring, ordinary lives and now they leave here witches. They'll need to be taught, but I have no doubt in my mind that they will prove themselves when the time comes."

Piper nodded in agreement. "They will need to be taught." She confirmed. "But they'll also need to be protected." Elder Ross raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Piper nodded with a sigh. "I thought you refused to work with another-"

"I did," She cut in. "I still do, but those girls don't know any spells or the extent of their powers. They need a protector...they need a guardian angel."

Elder Ross let his arms fall to his side. "You put a ban on the Elders interfering with your life, Piper." He reminded her. "A magical ban that cannot be lifted, but anyone but you. Those girls are your granddaughters, making them your life. I need a verbal confirmation."

Piper sighed as she shifted where she stood. She never thought she'd be saying these words. "I, Piper Halliwell, want the Elders to supply my granddaughters, Grace, Charlotte and Laura Halliwell, with a Whitelighter who will protect them and offer them guidance for as long as they need it."

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Can you tell me what happened?" Charlotte asked as the officer led her through the police station.

"According to statements and video from the hotel there was a fight." Officer Adams began. "The brunette charged into a suite on the second floor of the Winston Hotel. Apparently she found her boyfriend cheating and hit him over the head with a vase, then attacked the woman he was with. The doctor said that they were both fine so we booked them."

Charlotte sighed. She honestly hadn't thought that Haley would resort to violence when she found Ryan and Lacey together, Haley couldn't even kill spiders. "Will this go on anyone's record?"

Officer Adams shook his head. "We did standard procedure; took statements, looked at video and made a report. The boyfriend and the mistress decided not to press charges, so they're all free to go."

The officer led Charlotte to the part of the station where they were holding her friends in the drunk tank. Ryan and Lacey were in one, while Haley sat in the other.

"Alright, guys." Office Adams began and all three lifted their heads to see the officer unlocking Haley's cell and Charlotte standing a foot or two behind him. "You're free to go, your friend posted bail."

"I went and got your car from the hotel." Charlotte said tossing the keys to Haley as Officer Adams unlocked the cell Ryan and Lacey shared. "Go to my dorm and wait for me there. You-" She pointed to her redheaded friend who had exited her cell. "Go with her and try not to kill each other."

Haley didn't even wait for Lacey to say something before she turned and rushed away with Lacey, slowly, following after her. Once both girls were out of sight and earshot, Charlotte walked into Ryan's cell.

"Charlie, I-" But he never got to finish his statement or apology because Charlotte had hit him with a hard right hook. Ryan's hands immediately went to his gushing nose as he stumbled back and Charlotte began advancing on him.

"You don't get to call me Charlie." She told him as he pulled his hand back and stared in shock at the blood on his hands. "You lost that right as soon as you began dating one of my friends-" She grunted, pushing him. "And screwed the other." She pushed him again and Ryan held up his hands in surrender from where Charlotte had pushed him up against the wall.

"Look, look!" He sounded desperate and pathetic, but Charlotte didn't feel any pity for him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Charlotte scoffed.

"You just broke up a twenty year friendship and you think I'm sorry is gonna fix it?" She asked, trying to get him to see what he'd done. "When we were ten, Haley stabbed a boy with a pencil when he tried to touch Lacey's boob. When we were fifteen, Lacey stopped Haley from getting date-raped. Those two are like sisters and have been the only family each other has had since they got put into the same group home and you-" She said getting into Ryan's face. "Ruined that."

"I didn't mean to." Ryan claimed and Charlotte raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Tell that to the girls who would've killed for each other yesterday." She told him. "Now they're ready to kill _each other_."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." Laura thanked as she pushed open the door of Grace's light blue Beetle and the older woman got off on the other side. "You saved my ass."

Grace smiled as she folded her arms on top of her car. "You're welcome. You shouldn't be riding the bus this late at night anyway. Especially-" Grace stopped herself, but Laura didn't miss the uncomfortable look on her face as she looked around the neighborhood at the littered streets, boarded up homes and the overall roughness of the entire block. She doubted the blonde had ever wandered to this side of San Francisco. "I'm sorr-"

"It's okay." Laura assured her. "I'm used to the reactions people have when I tell them where I live." Laura looked back at her house and saw that all the lights were off, meaning her mother had yet to get back from her second job. "My moms not home, yet."

"I could stay." Grace offered and Laura turned back to the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "Until your mom gets home."

Laura shook her head. Grace might've been Laura's biological sister, but they didn't know each other. The past seventeen years of her life had taught Laura to be cautious. "That's okay." She said. "I've spent more than my fair amount of time alone. I'm used to it...it helps me think."

Grace nodded. "You sure have a lot to think about." She told the brunette. "You just found out that your father was a witch, that you have two witch sisters and you have the power to freeze things."

"And you just found out that you have telekinesis." Laura shot back. "And Charlotte found out that she's psychic." Grace scoffed as she nodded.

"Yeah..." She scratched her head. "I guess we all have some things to think about."

"What do you have to think about?" A soft voice asked and both sisters turned toward the voice to see it belonged to a woman standing on the sidewalk a few feet away from Grace's car.

She was average height with strawberry blonde hair tied in a messy bun in the back of her head and brown eyes. The white cap sleeved button up dress and red half apron that was her uniform covered a body type similar to Piper's. She was also around Piper's age, maybe a few years younger, but the light bags under her eyes made her look older than she was. Grace could already see the similarities between the woman and Laura.

"Mom," Laura said, confirming Grace's hypothesis. "You're home."

The woman smiled as she stepped forward. "Yeah, Howard closed up early since it's his daughters birthday." Her gaze shifted to Grace. "Who's this?"

Laura looked between her mother and her sister at a loss for words. "Uh.." How was she supposed to explain everything? "Um.."

"I'm Laura's counselor." Grace said suddenly and Laura looked at Grace with a confused expression similar to her mothers.

"Her what?"

"Uh..." Grace went around the front of her car so she stood next to the teen. "Laura's school had a, um...a traumatic event that affected many of it's students." She lied and Laura crossed her arms. "I was brought in to help them deal."

"Is this true?" Laura nodded quickly as she tried to come to terms with how naturally lying had come to the older girl.

"Yeah," She lied. "I stayed late after school in the library and Ms..." Laura trailed off trying to remember if she had learned Grace's last name. Coming to the realization that she hadn't, Laura made one up. "Ms. Case gave me a ride home." Grace looked confused at the name choice, but went along with it.

"Oh..." Her mother said before turning to Grace with a friendly smile and extended a hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you." She said as Grace took her hand. "I'm Laura's mother, Ella James."

"Grace." Ella let go of Grace's hand and looked to her daughter.

"Well, why don't you come into the house, sweetie and I'll make dinner?" She suggested before looking back to Grace. "You're welcome to join us."

"Oh, no." Grace shook her head. "I have to get home. I have a kitten who's probably clawing at one of my kitchen cupboards, waiting for me to come home and feed her."

"Maybe next time then." Ella suggested before walking to the front door of the small bungalow. Laura turned to Grace.

"Thank you." She said running a hand through her brown hair. "It's not that I didn't want to tell her, it's just-"

"You didn't know how to explain to your mother that your dad was a witch and now you have two sisters." Grace cut in. "Don't worry, I get it. You don't want to just come out and tell your mother that." Laura looked relived that Grace understood.

"My mom loved my dad." She told the older woman before shaking her head. "Our dad." She corrected. "They were together for a year before my mother got pregnant with me, but when my mom told him, he left." Grace was shocked.

"I thought they loved each other?"

"They did." Laura nodded. "They loved each other very much, but um..." She shrugged. "My mom told him that she was pregnant and told her that wherever he went, danger followed and that if he had a kid, there were people in the world who would kill them just to hurt him. My mom realized that they could never have a life together if she had me so they both decided that she would raise me without him, but..."

"But that didn't mean that they didn't love each other." Grace finished and Laura nodded.

"Mom moved on." She continued. "She married a guy who loved her more than anything in the world and from then on, he was my father."

Grace pulled back a few strands of blonde hair that had been blown into her face. "Where is he?" She asked. "Is he still at work?"

Laura looked down at the ground in front of her. "No," She answered as she looked up. "Our house burned down when I was seven. My dad died when he went back in for the dog." Laura shook her head as she remembered what had happened when she was a kid. How one of the best days of her life had become one of the worst in a matter of minutes. "His sister hated my mom and, by association, me. In his will, my dad named me the beneficiary of everything he had, but his sister challenged it and won because of the words my dad used."

"Like what?" Laura scoffed.

"His will read 'In the simplest of terms, I leave my money, my possessions, my home and anything else that belongs to me to my daughter'." She explained. "Dad's sister argued that I shouldn't get anything because I technically wasn't his daughter. It didn't matter that he had raised me for six and a half years, it didn't matter that he was there for every single one of my tantrums, my injuries, my parent/teacher conferences, my school plays..." Laura shook her head. "All that mattered was that we weren't blood related and he never legally adopted me. Because of that, mom and I were left with nothing."

"I'm sorry." Grace apologized and Laura shook her head.

"No," She said. "I-I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have unloaded my past out on you. You have your own life, you don't need to be worrying about mine."

Grace reached out for Laura's hand, but the smaller girl stepped out of reach. "Laura-"

"I should go inside." Laura said as she crossed her arms. "My mom probably needs help with dinner." And with that, Laura walked past Grace who turned and watched the teen walk into the small, run down house.

* * *

"Piper?!" Charlotte called as she entered the front door of Halliwell Manor, but got no reply. "Piper?!" She called again, closing the door behind her. "Are you home?!"

"In the kitchen!" Charlotte followed the voice through the dining room and into the kitchen where she saw her grandmother mixing something in a pot on the stove. She realized that the older woman looked a lot better than she had the last time they had seen each other, which had been two weeks ago. Her hair was a shade lighter than the dark brown it had been before and it looked clean, she no longer looked tired and she looked, overall, happy.

"Hey," Charlotte said sitting her bag on the counter before going to stand across the island from Piper. "Sorry that I haven't been around much. I've had my hands full with a few things."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Piper asked looking up from her pot to see Charlotte had been peeling an orange from the bowl in the middle of the counter. "Phoebe was the best at giving advice, but I'm a great listener."

Charlotte sighed. "When I was a kid, my mom made a lot of mistakes." She began and Piper nodded.

"Most moms do." But Charlotte shook her head.

"No, I don't mean like letting me watch R rated movies or giving me ice cream for dinner." She said. "We didn't have much money- I mean, most of my clothes were made from her clothes. So she did whatever she could; she stole stuff and resold it, she sold drugs...she sold herself." Charlotte admitted and Piper stopped her stirring. "And sometimes she got caught and sent to jail until she could find someone to bail her out and I was sent to this group home for kids until she could get me back. That's where I met my friends Lacey and Haley. From then on, they were my best friends, my only friends."

Charlotte dropped her orange and took out her phone before pulling up a picture of the three of them and handing it over to Piper. "We've been friends since I was eight, but they've been friends since they were four."

"But?" Piper asked giving back the phone.

"But..." Charlotte continued. "Haley got a boyfriend and they were together for two years."

"And you don't like him?" Charlotte scoffed.

"More like I hate him." She corrected. "Turns out that he's been sleeping with Lacey behind Haley's back and he proposed to her. I saw it in my first vision and I told Haley."

"And...?"

Charlotte shrugged. "And now, I don't know." She admitted. "I'm pretty sure I just ruined their friendship. I mean, I've been blaming it on Ryan, Haley's boyfriend, but maybe I'm to blame." She said and Piper shook her head. "All of Haley's hurt could've been avoided if I had just not told her."

"No," Piper said. "You did the right thing. I haven't been in your situation exactly, but I've been in one like it. My sisters thought that they were protecting me by not telling me something and I ended up getting hurt more. We were all put at risk." Piper went around the island until she was next to Charlotte. "Your powers are good." She told her granddaughter. "You have them so that you can help people. You just have to remember that helping someone can sometimes hurt them a little."

Piper moved her hand on top of Charlotte's. "Thanks...grandma." Piper wrinkled her nose.

"That's not gonna be a thing is it?" She asked, successfully getting a laugh from Charlotte who shrugged.

"We can try out Grams." She said before the smile left her face and she sniffed. "Is something burning?"

"Crap!" Piper pulled herself away and rushed to the other side of the island where the carved turkey in the pan had gone from light brown to black.

"Don't you have a fire alarm?" Charlotte asked going to open the door in the solarium, but Piper shook her head.

"Prue was always making potions and the smoke would set the alarms off." Piper said pulling the pot off of the fire and putting it on the counter. "That was years ago, but I never put them back up. I never needed to." Charlotte went back to the older witch who was fanning the smoke away with a baking pan and went to the cabinet to grab another so she could help, but when she passed Piper, the uncovered skin of their arms touched and Charlotte let out a gasp as she was pulled into a vision.

Unlike the other vision, which had been full of color, this one had none, but Charlotte could see a red hue all around.

 _Laura was standing in the middle of an alley and in front of her stood a man with long black hair that went to his waist. He was a lot taller and buffer than the teen was too._

 _Without warning he raised his hand and a hand and a ball of energy appeared before he threw it at Laura. The brunette threw her hands up to shield her face as an agonizing scream left her mouth._

Snapping out of the vision, Charlotte slapped her hands over her ears, trying to stop the echoing of her sister's scream. Dropping the pan, Piper immediate turned to Charlotte.

"What's wrong?" She asked, but Charlotte just shook her head. "Charlotte, look at me." Piper ordered, grabbing the brunette by the shoulders. "Look at me!" She ordered again and Charlotte dropped her hands before looking at Piper. "Tell me what you saw."

"Laura..." Charlotte breathed. "Laura's gonna die."


	3. We'll Be The Stars Pt 2

_**Summary:**_ Piper was forced to watch helplessly as her entire family was slaughtered by a clan of demons and once again she lost hope, but the Charmed magic she and her sisters held could never truly die. Magic has selected three new witches to rebirth the Charmed ones and with the guidance of Piper, and their Whitelighter Silas, they'll once again restore hope to Piper and the magic community.

Cast in order of appearance

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Natalie Dormer as Grace Lowell

Anna Kendrick as Charlotte Net

Zoey Deutch as Laura James

George Clooney as Elder Ross

Robert Buckley as William Alaska

* * *

"No, we're never gonna step too far, yeah we're holding on to who we are. When it's time to close your eyes, they will see us in the sky; We'll be the stars." - Sabrina Carpenter "We'll Be The Stars"

 **WE'LL BE THE STARS PT. 2**

* * *

"What do you mean, you saw Laura die?!" Grace demanded as she walked into the living room of the Manor, her black heels making a clicking sound on the wooden floors.

As soon as Charlotte ad gotten her vision, Piper took her to the living room before trying to get a hold of both Laura and Grace. Grace had been the only one who answered and had immediately closed up the store she worked at before rushing to her grandmothers home.

Piper gave the blonde a look as she sat down next to Charlotte and handed her a glass of water. She quickly took a sip before setting it to the side.

"I don't know..." She replied honestly and Grace crossed her arms. "I just know that one minute I was in the kitchen with Piper and the next I was watching Laura get killed by some demon."

"Well, how do you know it was a demon?" Grace asked as she went to the couch and sat on the other side of Charlotte.

"Unless muggers now have magical energy ball powers," She started. "I'm pretty sure it was a demon." Grace put her hand on Charlotte's jean covered knee before looking to Piper.

"The demon would be in the book, right?" She asked. "The book of Shadows?"

Piper shook her head. "I don't know." She replied honestly. "The book doesn't write itself. We, as the witches the book belongs to, have to go out and see things and write them down. That's the only way the book can expand, but the book has been sitting here for two decades, untouched before you three came along."

Grace sighed. "Then what are we supposed to do?" She asked.

"The demon could be in one of the other books, right?" Charlotte asked, looking to her grandmother. "The ones your kids brought here from magic school. One of the books probably has something to do with demons." Grace didn't even wait for an answer before clapping her hands and standing up.

"Never know until we look." She said before leaving the living room and rushing up the stairs.

"Have you found anything yet?" Grace asked as as shut the book that she was reading and Charlotte sighed from where she was flipping through the through the Book of Shadows.

After an hour of searching through the books Piper's children had brought home from Magic School, Charlotte had decided to actually look through the book and hope that the demon she saw in her vision was inside. She had drawn a good enough picture for Grace so that she could find him in the other books.

"Not really, but I'm only halfway through." Charlotte answered, rubbing her tired eyes. "What about you?"

Grace held up the book in her hand. "Nothing about the demon, but now, at least, I know what to do if we ever need to change the weather." She sarcastically said tossing the book aside. Picking up another book, Grace began to flip through it and Charlotte continued on with the Book of Shadows.

"Did you guys find anything?" Piper asked as she entered the attic half an hour later. Grace put down the book down and Charlotte closed the Book of Shadows.

"I looked at every page in the Book." She said. "And Grace has been through almost every book here, but neither of us have found anything."

Piper looked to Grace. "Did either of you try calling Laura again?" Grace held up her phone.

"Several times, but she's not answering." She replied as she stood up from where she was seated on the small chair near the table and brushed off the back of her jeans. "I know where she lives, so I'm gonna go and see if she's there."

"Don't get murdered by demons." Charlotte offered as a goodbye as the blonde left the room. Once she was gone, Piper went to standing next to Charlotte as she looked through the book. "This is useless."

* * *

"Mrs. James?" Grace called as she wrapped twice on the dirty white door of Laura's house and it shook under the force of her knocks. "Mrs. James?"

Realizing that she wasn't going to get an answer, Grace stepped off of the path to the door and wobbled as the heels of her pumps sank into the grass before going to the window. She tried to look inside, but a set of closed blinds were blocking her view. Going back to the door, Grace jiggled the doorknob, but it was locked.

She quickly looked around and when she saw that there was no one outside, she squinted her eyes at the lock of the door and hoped that what she was attempting would work. It took a few moments, but soon she heard the clicking of the lock before looking around once more before going inside.

Despite the shabby and run down condition of the house, Grace could see that Laura did everything they could to make the house feel homey.

Entering the front door, Grace found herself in a tiny living room . The walls were a light golden brown color and were covered with photos of a little brunette girl who Grace figured must've been lawyer, Laura's mother and a large round man that Grace realized was Laura's step-father. Along with the photos were paintings and certificates with Laura's name on them; most were for academic achievements.

There was a large brown couch a few feet away from a TV with a brown wooden table between them and a leather arm chair. Underneath was a large, plush, light beige carpet that stopped underneath the couch and the TV stand.

Grace walked further into the house and went to the closed of the two doors in the living room. The open one led to a closet that held a few jackets and covers. Grace opened the second door and ended up in, what she could only guess was, Laura's rooms.

The walls were yellow and covered in pictures and drawings, much like the living room and dozens of painting materials sitting on the dresser and a barely started painting sat on on the easel in front of the closed window.

There were, however, no doors in the bedroom so Grace knew that neither Laura or her mother were inside.

"Mrs. James?" She called as she left the room and headed towards the swinging door to the kitchen. "Oh, my God..." Grace quickly rushed to the woman who was laying on the floor and all of the windows in the kitchen were shattered. "Are you okay?" She shook the woman, but she didn't wake. Her hair was an artificial blonde color so Grace knew it wasn't Ella, but finding the woman on the floor didn't look good for her. "Wake up!" She shook the woman again, but she didn't stir.

Standing up, Grace pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and quickly dialed 911 before calling the Manor.

"Did you find her?" Piper's voice asked and Grace shook her head and told her what happened.

"What do you think happened?" Grace asked once she was finished and Piper sighed.

"I think the demon happened." She answered. "Get back to the Manor. We need to find a way to find Laura and vanquish this demon before Charlotte's premonition comes true."

* * *

"I don't think that this demon is in any of our books." Piper said as she laid the drawing Charlotte made on the table. "And if there aren't any books on him, there aren't any vanquishing spells. You're gonna have to make one yourselves."

Grace looked surprised. "We can do that?"

Piper nodded. "To be on the safe side, we should make a potion, too." She continued. "That way, if one doesn't work, the other will."

"May I remind you two that we can't do anything until we find out where Laura is." Charlotte said. "And I don't know how to make my visions start."

"Phoebe used a spell once to speed up her premonitions." Piper said before going to one of the stuffed bookshelves that filled the attic. It didn't take her long to find the dark blue book that belonged to her younger sister. "Hopefully she wrote it down." Piper took the journal back to the table and began flipping through the pages. "Dammit!" Piper cursed when she didn't find it.

"It's okay." Grace comforted her grandmother. "You said that we're able to make our own spells. Maybe Charlotte can make her own."

Both Piper and Grace looked to Charlotte expectantly and she scoffed. "Yeah, sure, put me on the spot."

"You said you helped design a witch video game." Grace reminded her. "You're telling me you never had to make up something on the spot?"

"That's not the po-"

Piper held up her hand, stopping the impending argument. "Charlotte," She said quietly. "You make the spell. Grace and I will make the potion and then we'll find Laura. Okay? Now is not the time for fighting."

Charlotte huffed. "Yes, Grams.

"We're calling her Grams now?" Grace asked, but Piper pulled her from the attic before she could get an answer. Piper dragged the blonde downstairs and into the kitchen before she began compiling a few ingredients for the potion.

* * *

Laura pulled out her phone to see that Grace was calling once again before declining it and slipping her phone back into her hoodie pocket. No matter how much she wanted to accept Grace's call and ask for her help, Laura couldn't; this was something she had to do herself.

"I want to see my mother." Laura demanded looking at the black haired demon who stood only a few feet in front of her. He chuckled and licked at his pointed teeth.

"You'll see your mother when I see your sisters." He reminded as he began to slowly circle her. "You see, the Elders don't think that we demons keep up with current events and for the most part they're right, but I..." He trailed off and stopped once he was behind her. "I can feel magic as if it's coursing through my veins. After all these years, I am most certain that it's the only thing keeping me alive, so I can feel when it's low, when it's high and even when it's gone. And let me tell you Miss Laura..." She flinched, realizing he was right behind her, whispering in her ear. "The amount of magic in the air is practically...euphoric."

"Why do you want Charlotte and Grace so bad?" Laura asked, not daring to turn around. "They didn't do anything to you."

"Oh, but they did!" He accused. "They were born. They became the Charmed Ones and let me tell you something that I learned from the first Charmed Ones; get rid of two and the third is useless."

Laura shook her head, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The Charmed Ones have killed many demons in the years that they were active." He informed her. "But the rush of...power that you get from killing your enemy is something that they and I have always had in common." He chuckled and moved away from the teen. "I mean...killing Phoebe and Paige Halliwell gave me the greatest rush that I have ever felt in my life...oh, the way they screamed when I obliterated their children."

Laura whirled around and backed as far away from the demon as she possibly could, but she had to stay in the circle of stems. He'd be able to hurt her if she stepped out.

"T-That was you?" She asked as her stomach rolled and her eyes burned. "You killed Piper's family? Her sisters? Her children...My father?!"

He nodded. "One of my greatest accomplishments." He smiled, but then it faded. "Although, I wouldn't have killed the golden boy so quickly had I known that he had three bastards. I would've made his death nice and slow."

Laura shook her head, trying not to let his words get to her. "Why are you doing this?" She asked. "My mother didn't do anything to you!"

"She gave birth to you and that's enough for me." He spat. "Had she not birthed you, I wouldn't have to worry about the Charmed Ones being reborn, now would I? Now you know the deal-" He said getting back to business. "You bring your sisters to me and I let your mother go. You two can live out your lives free and happy, but only if your sisters die."

"You're a monster."

He grinned at her. "No, sweetheart." He said stepping towards her, but stopping being the circle of stems. "I'm Velar."

And then he was gone.

Laura let out the breath she had been holding and stepped out of the circle. She didn't bother picking up the stems before leaving the clearing. Once she had made her way through the line of trees that hid the clearing from the view of anyone in the childrens playground, Laura pulled out her vibrating phone to see that Charlotte was calling.

Was she really about to do this? Was she really about to send two innocent people to their deaths to save her mother? What would she think? What would her father think? She knew that her dad would be more than disappointed in her and Wyatt...she didn't know what Wyatt would think, but Laura did know that Piper would never forgive her and Laura wouldn't be able to blame her. Piper lost her entire family and now that she finally had some back, Laura was about to take them away.

But now Laura had to think about her own family. She had to think about her mother.

Accepting the call, Laura put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

* * *

"Laura finally answered." Charlotte announced as she entered the kitchen. She looked around and seemed confused when she didn't see Piper anywhere. "Where's Grams?"

"She went to go get something from a spice store." Grace answered as she continued stirring the potion in the pot. "What did Laura say?" She asked as Charlotte came to stand near her. "Why didn't she answer the hundred times that I called?"

"She said her phone was on silent." Charlotte answered and picked up a long dark bean. "What's this?"

"Vanilla." Surprised went over the brunette's face and she sniffed the vanilla bean before putting it in her mouth. Unsurprisingly, it tasted like vanilla.

"Laura says that the demon I saw in my vision kidnapped her mom." Charlotte said and Grace gave her a unbelieving look. "His name is Velar, BTW."

"Why didn't you lead with that?" She asked. "Where is she now? Is she safe?"

Charlotte held up her hand in a calming motion. "She's at a park." She told the blonde. "She couldn't give me an address so she sent me coordinates from some app on her phone. Yeah, I know." She said at Grace's dubious look. "I don't have enough space on my phone for that, so I wrote a spell to take us there."

Grace sighed. "You were supposed to be writing a vanquishing potion." She said accusingly and Charlotte produced two index cards.

"I did that, too." Both girls looked up as they heard the solarium door opened and saw Piper stepping through.

"I got the rose dust." She said holding up a small cloth pouch and tossed it to Charlotte, who handed it to Grace. "The spice shop ran out, so I had to get it from a gypsy."

Charlotte scoffed in disbelief, but there was a smile on her face. "You know a gypsy?" She asked and Piper nodded as Grace emptied the pouch into the pot.

"My sisters and I helped her when we were new to being witches." Piper told her before looking to Grace. "You know what to do know?"

Grace nodded before placing down the wooden spoon she had been stirring the potion with and picked up a small knife before cutting her finger.

"What the hell?!" Charlotte demanded, her eyes going wide, but Grace paid her no mind. She let two drops of blood fall into the golden potion and it turned into a bright red instantly.

" _Blood infused, natures call,_ " Grace began and picked up a sage leaf. " _An abrupt ending to the pain you cause._ " She tossed the safe leaf in and a loud bang was heard. Grace and Charlotte quickly jumped back as a large cloud of white smoke came from a pot. When Grace looked in, the potion was a dark purple.

"It's done." Piper said going to retrieve a phial and the turkey baster. "One for each of us should be enough for now, but we'll put the rest up in case we need it later."

"Do you have any more?" Grace asked, seeing that Piper only had two phials in her hand.

"I'll go look in the attic."

Piper left the kitchen and Charlotte went to the doorway and watched her go up the stairs before rushing back to the pot.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked as Charlotte began filling the two phials as fast as she could.

"We're leaving before Grams gets back down here."

Grace's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Think about it." Charlotte said as she corked the phials. "Magic caused her to loose her entire family, so she'd want to stay as far away from it as possible" Grace shrugged.

"So?"

"So..." Charlotte continued. "Grams is rusty; She probably hasn't used magic in over fifteen years." She reminded her sister. "If we take her, she could get hurt."

"If we don't take her, _we_ could get killed." Grace countered, but Charlotte just shook her head.

"You may be older than me," She said as she pulled out one of the index cards. "But we both know I'm right. Grams is not coming."

"Charlotte-" But she was ignored.

" _One is in trouble,-_ "

"Charlotte, stop!"

" _Her fate is pending-_ "

"I'm serio-"

" _Take us to the place she meets her ending._ "

"I said stop!" But it was too late.

Charlotte shoved the spell into her back pocket and Grace looked around before noting that they had gone nowhere and turned to Charlotte, triumphant. "Ha! It didn't work!"

"What are you, six?" Charlotte asked, crossing her arms. Grace went to turn back to her potion, but one moment she was about to pick up the wooden spoon and the next she was standing in a dirty alley. "Ha! It worked!"

"What are you, six?"

Grace and Charlotte looked around, but they had no idea where they were. The alley was a dead end with a dumpster and trash all over. The other end of the alley led out to a street, but there weren't any lights or cars passing.

"Where's Laura?" Charlotte asked, both she and Grace facing the dead end.

"She's not here." An accented voice said and the two sisters turned to see the black haired demon from Charlotte's vision. His black hair went down well past his waist and he wore no shirt, only a pair of jeans. His skin was a deathly pale white and his hair hid the pecks of his muscular chest. There were two thing bands of blue tattooed onto his upper left arm.

"Velar." Charlotte breathed and took a step back, but Grace took one forward.

"Where are Laura and her mother?" She demanded. "What did you do with them?!"

Velar chuckled as he took a step forward. "You're braver than I thought you'd be." He confessed. "But I'm told you're the oldest like Prudence Halliwell was and she was always brave."

"Where is Laura?" She asked again.

"You shouldn't worry about your sister, Grace." Velar said. "You should worry about yourself."

"And why's that?" Charlotte asked and her hands tightened around the phials in them and Velar chuckled once again.

"Don't you think it's strange that your baby sister asked you to come her and help her mother back from me and yet she is nowhere to be found?" He asked and Grace's heart began to beat harder in her chest. "Don't you find it strange that she brought you to the exact place your vision took place, but she's not here?" He asked looking to Charlotte. "I find it strange."

"How did you-" Charlotte started, but she stopped when Grace stepped back next to her.

"I gave Laura a choice." Velar began. "You...or her mother. Guess who she chose."

Grace let out the breath she was holding. "Laura tricked us." She realized and Charlotte turned to us.

"Technically." Velar nodded. "She knew if she said she was in trouble and asked for your help that you'd come in a second, but guess what?" He grinned with a laugh. "She's not in trouble. She lured you to your deaths."

"No, I didn't." A voice said and Velar turned quickly to see Laura standing at the front of the alley.

"We had a deal." Velar hissed. "Your sisters for your mother."

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked stepping forward, but Grace grabbed her arm before she could go any further.

"I'm not gonna let you die." Laura said. "You're my sisters and I'm sorry, but I had to save my mom. Now I know I was being selfish and now I'm making it right. _Safety's gone and evil roams. Take my sisters where it's safe; take them home!_ "

Velar whirled around to see Charlotte and Grace engulfed in a golden light before they disappeared.

"You witch!" Velar turned back to Laura with a glowing energy ball in his hands and a feral look on his face before hurtling it at her. She barely managed to get her hands up in time to freeze it. But then Velar threw another one and another one and another one. Dozens of energy balls went flying towards her; some Laura managed to freeze, but most she was forced to dodge most of them.

Ducking behind the grimy dumpsters, Laura put her back to it as she tried to catch her breath. "Is that all you got?" She called tauntingly.

"You think that your low level power frightens me?" Velar hissed. It had not been a good idea to taunt him. "Let's see how well you fare now."

Laura heard the sound of shimmering and looked around the dumpster with wide eyes when she saw her mother standing in the middle of the alley. She instantly cowered at the sight of Velar and tried to move, but she was rooted to the spot.

"No..." Laura breathed and looked back to see Velar getting ready to kill her mother with an energy ball. Not even hesitating, Laura pushed away from the dumpster before rushing towards her mother and knocking her to the ground.

"Finally," Velar grinned as Laura pulled her mother up from the ground. "I was tiring of the cat and mouse game."

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Piper demanded as Charlotte and Grace materialized in the middle of the Manor's foyer.

"No time to explain." Grace said and grabbed Charlotte's hand as they started for the door. "We've got to go back to the alley and kill that asshole, Velar." Charlotte looked surprised. Out of the three of them, Charlotte honestly figured that she'd be the one to curse first.

"Wait!" Piper demanded, but neither girl stopped moving towards the door. "I said wait!" She repeated and the door slammed close as soon as Grace opened it. Both girls turned around with stunned expressions.

"Your power in freezing." Charlotte pointed out and looked back at the door before turning back to her grandmother. "How did you-"

"I've been a witch for over forty years." She reminded them. "I know how to tap into other witches powers. Now-" She waved her hands and the four crystals that had been sitting neatly next to each other on the table near the door flew to the floor in a square, creating a crystal prison around the girls. "Now," She started. "tell me what the hell is going on."

"So much for her being rusty." Charlotte mumbled while Grace tried to explain what was going on.

"We found Laura and she lured us to the alley Charlotte saw in her premonition so that the demon Charlotte saw in her vision could kill us so that she could save her mother, but then Laura changed her mind and sent us here and now we have to go back." Grace said in one breath before the crystals flew away from her and Charlotte, breaking the cage. "Now can we go?"

Piper grinned. "You're learning." She noticed as she went to her granddaughters. "Think you have what it takes to vanquish Velar?"

"We won't know until we try ." Grace reminded her. "Now lets get back to that alley."

But just as she said the words, the group of three were surrounded in a cover of bluish white orbs and Piper felt the familiar feeling of being weightless, but then the orbs were gone and the three witches were standing in the back of the alley.

"How did we-woah!" Charlotte exclaimed as Grace almost collapsed to the ground. She would have fallen to the ground and hit her head if Charlotte and Piper hadn't of caught her. "What's happening to her?"

"I don't know." Piper admitted as Grace's head lolled back.

Before either of them could get another word out, Charlotte was thrown to the side of the alley and yelled when her head hit the wall. She fell to the ground and Piper turned as much as she could to see Velar standing only ten or so feet away.

"I see your son's bastards got his orbing power." He stated and Piper glared at him. She had no idea who the demon was, or what his vendetta against her family was, but all she wanted at the moment was to see him dead.

"Back off." She spat, trying not to struggle as she tried to keep Grace upright. "Or you'll feel the pain that hundreds of demons have felt before you."

Velar laughed. "You haven't used magic in seventeen years." He reminded her. "Your magic's dormant; you can't kill me."

But Velar let out a deep roar of pain when Piper blasted him on his shoulder. "I may not be a Charmed One anymore, but I'm a lot stronger now than when I was."

"You'll pay for that witch." Velar hurled energy ball after energy ball at her, like he had done with Laura, but Piper used her free hand to implode each one way before it got too close to her. While she was destroying each energy ball thrown at her, it didn't escape her notice when Charlotte began to stir in the corner or when Laura's head poked out from behind the dumpster that sat behind Velar.

Realizing she had to give Laura a chance to get to her sisters, Piper pooled up as much magic as she could and used it to create a large explosion in the air near Velar which sent him flying back all the way down the alley and into the street.

Piper ran after him and Laura decided to make her move.

"Stay here." She ordered her mother before rushing to the corner of the alley where Charlotte had began to sit up and helped her. "Are you okay?"

"I just got thrown ten feet in the air and hit my head on a brick wall." Charlotte said as she was helped up. "Ask a new question."

"Do you have any way to kill Velar?" Charlotte looked down at the dark purple liquid that stained the alley floor under her feet."

"That was Plan A." She confessed before pulling out the index card from her back pocket. "Good thing we had a Plan B. The only thing is that Piper said we needed the Power of Three for the spell, but-" She looked over at Charlotte who had fallen to the ground. "One of the three is kind of dead to the world."

"Then we wake her up." Laura said simply before rushing to the blonde.

"How do you suppose we do-" Charlotte started, but stopped when Laura raised her hand and struck Grace across the face, waking her with a cry. "That..." She finished with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" Grace groaned tiredly as she clutched her face.

"I have no idea what's going on with you." Laura started. "But we have to say a spell together. Do you think you can stay awake long enough to do that?" Grace nodded and Laura grinned. "Good. Charlotte?"

Charlotte held the spell out in front of Grace so all three of them could say it and together they began to cast the spell.

" _Demon, black of hair, your reign of terror ends here. End the cycle of death; take away your very breath!_ "

A scream of agony pulled the girls heads to the front of the alley were Piper was fighting Velar. He was surrounded in a whirlwind of smoke and fire as he flailed around. They were all so certain that he was gone, but suddenly he appeared in front of the three girls, his eyes burning like coals and foam practically flowing from his mouth.

"If I go, I'm taking you with me!"

He reached for them, but Grace refused to let him touch her sister. Gathering up the little magic and energy inside of her body, Grace squinted her eyes and Velar went flying back, but he did end up hitting someone.

Ella, who had come out of her hiding spot behind the dumpster, screamed as Velar grabbed onto and pulled her into the swirling fire and smoke.

"No!" Laura screamed and ran forward to try and help her mother, but as soon as she got to them, they both disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Charlotte covered her mouth and looked at Piper who seemed just as sad as Laura fell down to the ground with a sob. "Mom!" She cried. "Mom! Come back, please! Please, come back!"

But Laura knew he mother wouldn't come back. She knew that Ella James was now dead and gone forever.

* * *

Piper watched on nervously as she watched Elder Ross.

It had been a week since the battle with Velar and things had not gotten better.

Piper had forced Laura to stay in the Manor now that her mother was gone because she didn't want the seventeen year old living alone after experiencing such a loss. Three days after Ella's death, Laura had to file a missing persons report since there was no way they could go to the police and explain what was going on. Piper knew that she could always go to Darryl and as for his help, as his son, Micheal, was now a detective and back in San Francisco, but she didn't want to bring them back into the world of magic.

A close second to Ella James' death was the fact that Grace had been in a coma for over a week.

After the fight with Velar, Grace had passed out and hadn't woken up since. Not even thinking of magic as a solution, Piper took her granddaughter to the hospital, but the doctor could find no medical reason for her coma. After several days in the hospital, Piper finally called Elder Ross and asked for his help.

That's how they ended up where they were now.

Elder Ross's hands hovered a few inches above Grace's blanket covered body as they went down to her toes and then up to her head.

"Has she orbed in the last few days?" He asked, letting his hands fall back to his sides.

Piper nodded and crossed her arms. "Yeah, she and Charlotte orbed when we fought a demon." She told him. "I knew it was a possibility that the girls could orb since Wyatt was half-whitelighter, but they never showed any signs."

"Well, I don't think Charlotte orbed." Elder Ross told her and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure it was all Grace which explains the coma. She was never able to use her powers as a child so she never got used to orbing. It's inside of her, but it used up a lot of her magic and all of her energy."

"Will she be okay?" He nodded.

"Just give her a week or two and she should be okay."

A knock sounded, pulling Elder Ross and Piper out of the conversation. They both looked up to see Charlotte coming into the room with a large vase of Pansies and Peonies. Even though the bushel of flowers covered her face Piper knew it was Charlotte. Laura's style was more professional, so she wouldn't go around wearing a pair of cut off denim shorts and a white tank top. "The lady at the flower shop said that Peonies mean healing and Pansies mean loving thoughts." She said as she sat the vase on the small table next to Grace's bed. Once her face was no longer covered, she could see that Piper was not the only personal in the hospital room. "Who are you?"

Piper looked at her before turning to Elder Ross. "She's a bit blunt, I apologize for her."

"Quite alright."

Piper turned back to Charlotte. "This is a friend of mine." She introduced. "His name is Elder Ross. Elder Ross, this is my granddaughter Charlotte."

"Your name is Elder Ross?" Charlotte asked, crossing her arms.

"Elder is just a title." Piper explained. "I asked for his held with Grace. He said she should be better soon.."

"I thought you hated the Elders?"

"There's an exception to every rule."

"Well then," Charlotte reached over Grace's hospital and held out her hands. "Any Elder that Grams doesn't hate is a friend of mine."

"We really need to talk about that nickname." Piper said just as another knock sounded at the door. Once again, all three conscious bodies in the room turned towards the door to see a man holding a small vase of lilies. He was tall, maybe an inch or two shorter than Elder Ross, with honey blonde hair and blue eyes that flicked to each face in the room before settling on Piper's.

"is this Grace Lowell's room?" He asked.

"Yeah," Charlotte said and Piper sighed, knowing that she was going to be rude. "Who are you?"

"I'm William." He introduced. "Her boss and you are?"

Charlotte set her jaw. "I'm her sister."

"Well, I just came to drop these off." He said raising the vase of lilies before setting them on the table next to the doorway. "I got concerned when Grace left work early last week and didn't show up the next day." He explained. "She didn't have any emergency contacts, but when I called her cell her grandmother picked up and told me that she was in the hospital."

Piper raised her hand a bit. "That was me."

"You're her grandmother?" He asked confused, but everyone understood. Piper was nearly seventy years old, but didn't look a day over forty.

"We come from a genetic goldmine." Charlotte said before her phone beeped. She pulled it out and sighed when she saw the reminder on the screen. "That's my alarm. I have to go and feed Grace's cat."

"Grace has a cat?" Piper asked and wondered if what she was thinking was possibly as Charlotte nodded. "I'll go feed her. You stay here."

A ten minute drive later, Piper was at Grace's apartment building.

After climbing nine flights of stairs because the elevator was broken, Piper finally got to Grace's apartment; 9B. The inside was small, but Piper saw that Grace had done everything she could possibly do to make the apartment look nice; light purple curtains covered each window and there was a tall TV stand that had dozens of books stuffed in on side and knick-knacks and photos on the other side with the TV in the middle.

Piper was just admiring an oil panting of a cherry blossom tree when she heard a meowing sound and looked down to find and very small black kitten staring up at her with it's large green eyes.

"Well aren't you adorable?" She asked with a smile as she bent down and picked up the kitten. Piper immediately knew that the kitten was a familiar when she saw the familiar sign of the triquetra on it's collar. "I know what you are, but I'm not gonna ask you to show yourself. You are, after all, just a baby." The kitten meowed as Piper toted it towards the kitchenette. "Don't believe me? Well, let me tell you a funny little tale about a familiar named Katrina."


	4. Afraid Of The Dark

**_Summary:_** Piper was forced to watch helplessly as her entire family was slaughtered by a clan of demons and once again she lost hope, but the Charmed magic she and her sisters held could never truly die. Magic has selected three new witches to rebirth the Charmed ones and with the guidance of Piper, and their Whitelighter Silas, they'll once again restore hope to Piper and the magic community.

Cast

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Natalie Dormer as Grace Lowell

Anna Kendrick as Charlotte Net

Zoey Deutch as Laura James

George Clooney as Elder Ross

Ben Barnes as Silas

Robert Buckley as William Alaska

* * *

"We go together like fire and dynamite when it blows. Look out, look out below. When we touch the world explodes." - MKTO "Afraid Of The Dark"

* * *

 **AFRAID OF THE DARK**

"Let's take a look at your chart, Ms. Lowell." Dr. Channing said as he picked up Grace's chart from the end of her bed.

It had been over month since Grace fell into her coma.

Piper had been worried when she hadn't come out of it in the second week like Elder Ross had said she would, but Piper decided to, for once in her life, be patient. She figured that another week or two wouldn't be so bad if it meant that Grace was getting better.

Then, as if it were magic, Grace had woken up one morning and immediately asked if someone had fed her cat, who was now residing in Halliwell manor and growing bigger everyday.

"Well, I'm glad to see that your blood pressure is back to normal." Dr. Channing said as he closed Grace's chart and gave her a smile.

"Does that mean she can go home?" Charlotte asked from where she had shoved herself on the bed next to her sister.

"We'd like to keep her for observation for the next couple of days," The doctor explained before looking back to his patient. "But, I'm sure you'll be out of here by Saturday. Is there someone who can stay with you for the first week? I'm going to have to insist that you stay on bed rest until your next appointment."

"She's going to be staying with our grandmother." Laura piped up from the end of the bed. Other than school and the hospital, Laura never left the manor. "We'll all be around to help."

* * *

Saturday soon came and Grace was anxious to get out of the hospital. She, however, was not anxious to get to the manor knowing that she would be immediately shoved into bed.

"Easy does it." Laura warned as she and Charlotte helped the blonde up the steps to the manor. They each grasped a hand and moved at a turtle like pace being enforced by the youngest sister. Laura had nearly bitten off Charlotte's head when they were leaving the hospital and Charlotte almost let Grace trip while getting into the car.

"This really isn't necessary." Grace assured as they entered the front door. "I am more than capable of caring for myself in my own apartment."

"Yeah, well tough." Laura said closing the door behind them all. "Your stuff and your cat are already here, so make the best of it."

"Is she complaining that she doesn't need to be taken care of, again?" Piper asked as she came down the stairs and Laura nodded.

"I'm not complaining." Grace said. "I'm stating a fact."

"Well, here's a little fact for you." Piper began. "You were in a coma for a month and three days. You had to be fed through a tube and there was nothing that anyone could do. We can, however, do something now by taking care of you and making sure you don't over exert yourself."

"Have you ever had to be on bed-" But then Grace stopped, knowing she was about to say something extremely rude, and sighed. "I mean, thank you."

Suddenly, the space next to Piper was filled with the same bluish white orbs that had transported them to the alley and they died down, leaving Elder Ross in their place.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Elder." Charlotte greeted with a grin. He gave her a smile and a small nod in greeting.

"Um, let us get Grace upstairs and then we can talk." Piper said touching the Elder's arm.

"Actually," He said. "I think I might have a faster way to do that." He said and Piper's eyebrows raised. He looked up at the ceiling. "You can come down now."

Each of the girls looked at the Elder, feeling unanimous feelings of confusion when suddenly, Grace was swept off of her feet. She let out a yell of surprise and and both Charlotte and Laura jumped away. Holding Grace was a man, probably the same age as her, with dark brown hair that went to his chin and brown eyes, but just as soon as he was there, he wasn't.

"Grace!?" Laura yelled before looking at Elder Ross accusingly. "Where is she!?"

"Who the hell was that!?" Charlotte demanded at the same time. "Grace!?"

Elder Ross clasped his hands together behind his back. "That was Silas." He informed them.

"What the hell is a Silas?" Charlotte demanded, surging forward, but Laura kept her pulled back. Out of the three sister, Piper realized that Charlotte was probably the most emotional...and violent.

"He's your Whitelighter." Piper told them.

"Our Whitelighter?" Charlotte asked warily. "When did we get a Whitelighter?"

"Today." Elder Ross answered. "Piper was concerned about you and your sisters well being and came to me. Piper and her sisters had a Whitelighter-"

"Your grandfather." Piper inserted.

"And had he not given up his powers, he would have been your Whitelighter." Elder Ross continued. "But, as your father, uncle and great aunt all had Whitelighter abilities, we didn't feel the need to assign them another one. Grace, however, was the only one out of you three to gain their Whitelighter powers-"

"And considering she fell into a month long coma from orbing a mile," Piper took over. "We thought it best to get you guys your own Whitelighter. Not to mention the fact that we don't know if Velar told anyone else about your existence. If he did, more demons and warlocks with be coming for you."

"Awesome." Laura sighed and crossed her arms.

"So what?" Charlotte asked. "That knob-muffin is just going to follow us around all the time? No offence to Gramps Leo."

"None taken."

"He's not going to follow you around." Elder Ross assured her. "But he will be watching over you and he will come if you call him."

"I don't know." Charlotte sighed. "Being watched all the time by some immortal angel seems creepy to me. Again, no offence."

"A bit taken."

"Silas isn't immortal." Elder Ross said. "He's one of the many of the Whitelighter children that were born, because of your father might I add. His father, too, was a Whitelighter, but his mother was a mortal."

"This is not up for discussion, girls." Piper told them. "Velar's vanquishing could have gone a lot better had you been helped by a Whitelighter. I'm not going to accept anymore casualties of war."

* * *

"You don't have to do this." Grace told her sister.

After introductions had been made between Silas and the girls, they had all gone their separate ways; Laura went to do homework, Charlotte went to visit a friend and Piper had gone _up there_ to help Elder Ross with a magical matter. After finishing her homework, Laura had decided to get herself something from the kitchen and went to ask Grace if she wanted something only to find her struggling to get out of bed. The doctors at the hospital might've said that she was fine internally, but externally Grace was still low on energy.

"Yes, I do." Laura said as she helped Grace back into bed. After putting her second leg up, Laura grabbed the top of the blanket and pulled it up to Grace's waist.

"Why do you say that?" Grace wondered. "I'm the one who used my power to push Velar away and into your mom. You should hate me."

"Yeah, well you wouldn't have even needed to orb to the alley if I hadn't of set you up." Laura pointed out quietly. "And if you hadn't orbed, you wouldn't have fallen into a coma and need to be taken care of. Everything that happened is my fault."

"Laura-" Grace started softly, but the teen headed towards the door.

"I have to get back to my homework." Laura lied before rushing from the room.

* * *

"Double caramel Cappuccino for Charlotte?" The Starbucks barista called and Charlotte quickly put away her phone before taking her drink and heading outside.

"Knob-muffin, huh?" Charlotte heard as soon as she left the shop and turned to see the guy who had orbed away with Grace, Silas, standing a few feet away. She just rolled her eyes and kept walking. "I mean, it's creative. I'll give you that."

"I distinctly remember my Grams saying something along the lines of 'out of sight' when we were talking about you." Charlotte said and turned to see him walking alongside of her with a smirk on his face.

"Technically I am out of sight." At her confused expression, he elaborated. "No one else can see me right now." He told her and she stopped walking.

"Piper didn't say that Whitelighters could turn invisible." Charlotte said and Silas shrugged.

"Most can't." He told her. "Some can. I'm the some."

"So I'm just standing in the middle of the food court talking to myself?" Silas nodded and Charlotte sighed. "Great."

Silas grinned at her. "How about this?" He began. "You try an be civil to me and I'll turn visible." Charlotte let out a bark of laughter.

"In your dreams, Earth Angel." She said before she continued on walking. Once she was a couple of feet away before she looked back and saw that he was no longer there. Either had had orbed away or he wasn't visible to her at the moment. Either way, Charlotte didn't care.

She turned around to continue with her walk back to the building she worked out of when someone ran into her from the side.

Charlotte was thrown to the ground, right along with the person who had ran into her, and her coffee spilled all over them. Thankfully, it wasn't hot enough to burn, but it was uncomfortable.

People around gasped as they watched the two girls fall to the ground, but no one moved to help. Some people took out their phones, hoping for a fight, but were disappointed when the small girl lifted herself off of Charlotte and helped her up.

"I am so sorry!" She apologized looking at Charlotte's coffee soaked white tank top, but Charlotte paid it no mind.

"It's fine- I'm fine." She assured the girl. "Why were you running so fast?" Charlotte asked as she wiped coffee off of her neck. Seeming to remember that she was on her way somewhere, she quickly knelt down and picked up the things that had fallen out of her bag before running off again. "Hey!" But she didn't stop.

Realizing that there was no point in going after her, Charlotte began picking up her own things that had fallen from her bag, but she noticed a few things that weren't hers. A library card, a key chain and a necklace. Charlotte realized that the running girl must've dropped them.

She put the library card and keys in her bag, hoping to return them later, but as soon as she touched the metal horse shaped pended on the girls necklace, she was pulled into a vision.

 _"Stacey, I'll be fine." The girl who had ran into Charlotte, said into her phone as she walked up onto the porch of a small house. Behind her, there was a park just across the street with some sort of party going on "You and dad just enjoy Hawaii." She paused. "Yes, I promise not to throw any wild parties while you're gone. Me and Mr. Whiskers are just going to spend some quality time together, bonding over tuna." She paused again and grinned. "Yes, I promise not to put my cereal milk in his bowl...bye, I love you too."_

 _Sliding her phone back into her pocket, the girl dug around in her bag for a moment before groaning. She looked around to make sure no one was looking before kneeling down and retrieving a spare key from underneath the welcome mat and letting herself into the house._

 _Just as soon as she had dropped her bag and closed the front door, a black arrow came out of nowhere and struck her right in her chest. The girl let out a cry of pain and fell against the front door._

No more was Charlotte seeing a vision, as she was suddenly pulled out of it only with a gasp, onl to see Silas standing right in front of her, seeming worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked with his hands on her shoulders and she nodded.

"I am." She confirmed as he let them drop and she tried to catch her breath. "But I just had a vision."

"Of what?" Silas asked as Charlotte picked up the necklace. She ran her thumb over the horse pendant before looking back at Silas.

"Someone's death."

* * *

What was going on with Laura?

That was all Grace could think about as she lay in the queen sized bed.

The room she was currently occupying used to belong to her father's brother, Chris, her great Aunt Paige before him and her great Aunt Prudence before her. The room was a typical guys room; posters of girls, pictures of friends, things like that, although Grace had never seen a picture of her uncle or her father. She was sure that Piper had put them away somewhere.

At the moment, Grace was focusing on Laura.

Since Charlotte still had to attend work and Piper was busy settling legal issues like Grace's medical bills and Laura's custody, Laura was the only one caring for Grace at the moment, but the teen had been acting strange.

She had only come into Grace's bedroom twice; once to help her to the bathroom and again to make sure Grace was comfortable, but each visit only lasted about two minutes and she ran out of the room anytime Grace tried to talk to her.

Grace was pulled out of her head when she heard the door open and looked to see Piper walking in with a basket full of folded clothes. She seemed to notice Grace's movement when she entered.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to put some clothes away."

Grace shook her head. "I wasn't asleep." She said as she slowly pulled herself upright so she could lean against the pillows. "If it makes any sense; I'm way too tired to sleep." Piper nodded as she went over to the long green dresser across from the bed.

"I'm familiar with the feeling." Grace watched Piper as she filled the dresser with her things. She wondered if she should ask Piper about Laura. "You know," Piper began. "Phoebe may have been the empath, but I can tell when something is bothering someone." She turned around and leaned against the dresser. "So, what's going on in that blonde little head?"

It took Grace only a moment to decide whether or not she should disclose her worries about her sister to Piper. "It's Laura..." She began. "She's been acting...strange- and I know that's not a surprise. I mean, she just lost her mother, but..."

"But what?" Piper asked as she walked forward and took a seat on the side of the bed. Grace shook her head, not knowing how to describe it.

"I don't know." She admitted. "She's not acting how a girl who just lost her mother should be; she's smiling and chipper and just...she should be sad, right?"

"Not if she's holding in her emotions." Piper said. "We can't force her to deal with them, but she won't be able to hide them away forever. That I know from experience."

"So, what you're saying is she's gonna be okay?" Piper sighed.

"Okay means something different for everyone." Was all she could say. "But I'll talk to her, okay?"

"Shouldn't I do it?" Grace asked. "I mean, I am her sister."

Piper nodded. "Usually I'd agree, but you're on bed rest. If she decides to walk away, how are you gonna follow her?"

Grace looked as if she had only just realized that she was on bed rest. "Right."

* * *

"Where are you going now?" Silas asked as he followed after the rushing brunette. He had left her for only a moment to try and find the girl who had gone running off and when he returned, Charlotte was gone. It was only through sensing that he was able to find her. "I thought you were going to work?"

"I just had a vision of some girl getting shot in the heart with an arrow." She reminded him as they crossed the street. "Work can wait."

"Okay, I get it." Silas said, trying to keep up. She might've been almost a foot shorter than him, but she was alot faster. "You're a witch, witches protect innocents- blah, blah, boring. That still doesn't tell me where you're going."

"The Manor." She answered. "I need to look through the Book of Shadows to see if there's anything in there that could help me." Silas scoffed.

"Why did you just say so?" He asked before grabbing her upper arm and dragging her into an empty alley without warning.

"What are you doing!" Charlotte demanded just before her pulled her behind a dumpster so that they were out of sight before orbing out of the alley. It wasn't even a moment later they were standing in the foyer of Halliwell Manor. Pulling her arm out of Silas's grasp, Charlotte looked around and realized where they were before looking to Silas with exasperation. "Why didn't you do that before?" She demanded before pushing past him and going up the stairs.

Silas rolled his eyes at her ungratefulness. "Thank you, Silas, for orbing me home." He said in a high voice before returning to his normal one as he went up the stairs after Charlotte. "Oh, you're _soooo_ welcome!"

Charlotte hadn't even made it all the way up the stairs before Piper entered through the front doors of the manor, going through her stack of mail. Her brown eyes immediately found Charlotte.

"Hey," She said causing both Charlotte and Silas to stop on their respective steps. "I thought you were going to work?"

Charlotte racked her brain, trying to find any excuse. "Uh...I was." She said. "But then I remembered that it was my day off and I figured I use my free time to study up on the Book of Shadows." Silas looked to Charlotte in confusion, wondering why she was lying, but he didn't say anything.

Piper seemed to buy it. "Oh, alright." She went to walk away, but stopped when she thought of something. "Just don't say any of the spells out loud." She requested. "Last time someone did that, Phoebe and Paige ended up switching bodies."

"I won't." Charlotte promised and gave Piper and smile that quickly went away once she was gone, then Charlotte began rushing up the stairs again, leaving Silas alone.

"Screw this." He said before orbing up to the attic.

He felt Charlotte walk right through his orb before he materialized in the middle of the room, only to see that Charlotte had already gotten to the book and was flipping through the pages.

"That was rude." Silas informed her as he started towards the podium. "Do you know how uncomfortable it is to feel someone walk through your orbs? Of course not! You can't orb." It, honestly, wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be, but he was getting slightly annoyed at his charge.

"Keep teasing me and I'll get Laura to freeze you." Charlotte threatened, not looking away from the book. "Piper said that it doesn't work for good witches, but you're not a witch, are you?" Rolling his eyes, Silas moved to look around the attic. He still felt a bit like a fanboy whenever he entered the Halliwell residence. He had been told that it was- and still is- a target for supernatural blessings and disasters. The teachers at magic school had told him of the many battles and trials the original Charmed Ones went through while residing in the manor.

But Silas could feel the dull sense of bad mojo that lowly radiated through the house. He wasn't surprised though; if any of his history books had told the truth, some of the most powerful witches of the Halliwell/Warren line had died inside of the house. The most recent being Prudence Halliwell over forty years ago and her grandmother, Penelope Halliwell, only a few years prior. Penelope had died from natural causes, Prudence had not.

"Hey," Silas said turning around and Charlotte glanced up at him from the book. "Why'd you lie to your grandmother?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure she could help you with this."

Charlotte shook her head. "Piper hadn't used magic for almost twenty years until Grace, Laura and me came into her life. She hasn't used it since we vanquished Velar and I don't want her straining herself trying to do so much. She's already taking care of Grace and Laura, I can't ask her to help me, too." She sighed. "I have to do this on my own." That wasn't exactly true- the excuse only being part of the reason she was lying- but Charlotte couldn't tell him the real reason. She knew he'd orb straight to Piper.

"What am I?" Silas asked. "Chopped liver?"

"You're, tecthnically, only half a person." She reminded him and Silas put his hand on his chest in mock offence.

"Whitelighters are people too, you know." He told her. "And by your logic, half of you isn't a person. Last time I checked, Wyatt Halliwell was half-whitelighter, half-witch."

"I'm not some half-bre-" But then Charlotte stopped as a sharp gasp left her lips and she was pulled into a vision.

 _Silas was standing in the middle of the attic, pacing as he talked on his phone._

 _"Charlotte, where are you?" He asked. "You asked me to come here and you're nowhere to be found. I'm starting to get worried and I can't sense you. If you're not here in two minutes, I'm getting Piper to scry for you." Hanging up, Silas slipped his phone into the pockets of his jeans before he went back to pacing, but stopped after a few moments when he looked down._

 _Focusing on something on the ground, there was a curving line on the attic's wooden floor that looked like moisture. Silas's eyes went wide before he turned around and tried to run._

 _Before he could get anywhere, a wide circle of flames surrounded Silas and he lurched back._

 _"Bet you thought you got rid of me." A voice said and Silas turned around to see a man standing behind the Book of Shadows' podium. He was dressed in all black; a leather jacket, jeans and boots with a crossbow in his hands. His chin length brown hair was slicked back and he had the exact same face as Silas._

 _"What are you doing here?" Silas demanded as the man went around the circle of flames before grinning._

 _"What do you think?" He asked before pulling an arrow from behind his back before setting it in the crossbow. "I'm here to return the favor."_

 _"What are you talking about, Samuel?" Silas asked. "I didn't do anything to you; we have an agreement."_

 _"And you broke that agreement when you sent that witch bitch after me." The man, Samuel, snapped. "Before I killed her, she gave me your little message; she told me that you'd never stop sending witches after me and I was hurt, considering we do have an agreement. However, the agreement is now over."_

 _Seeing what he was about to do, Silas held up his hand. "Sam, wait!"_

 _"Goodbye brother." Samuel said before letting his arrow fly._

"Charlotte!"

With a gasp, Charlotte was pulled out of her vision and her eyes focused on Silas's face. It was creased with worry as she stared at him in horror.

"What did you see?" He asked and she quickly shook her head before trying to change her facial expression.

"Nothing." She lied, and let go of the page in her hand. "I just saw what killed that girl."

"And...?"

"And..." Charlotte continued. "I can handle it on my own. I thought it would be hard, but it's actually something Piper has dealt with before. She told me about it, so I know how to vanquish it." Silas didn't look like he believed her, but he knew he had no reason not to.

"If you're sure." Charlotte nodded and forced a smile on her face. With one last worried glance, Silas orbed away and Charlotte let the smile fade from her face as she looked down at the Book and turned the page. Her eyes were pulled to the biggest word on the page.

Darklighters.

* * *

"Hey, Laura." The brunette looked up from where she was typing on her laptop to see her grandmother standing in the doorway. "I made Grace some lunch and I have extras if you're hungry."

Laura gave her a smile. "I'm okay, but thanks." Piper nodded and turned to leave before stopping. She had to stop tip toeing around the issue. She promised Grace she would talk to Laura and that's what she was going to do.

"Okay, that was an excuse." Piper confessed as she turned back around and Laura looked up. "I came here to talk to you and I can't leave until I do that."

"Okay..." Laura said, not seeing what all of the fuss was about and set her laptop aside. "What's up?"

"Grace has noticed that you've been acting...not normal recently." Piper began. "And by recently, I mean since your mother died and by not normal, I mean indifferent."

Laura's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?" She demanded and Piper saw that things were about to go nuclear if she didn't explain herself.

"Can you blame us, Laura?" She asked. "You watched your mother die over a month ago and I haven't seen you cry once. Now, I know better than anyone that people grieve in their own way, but bottling it all up isn't going to help anyone."

"Neither is crying or acting out." Laura added hotly. "What good could me crying about it possibly do? I'll tell you; none. None at all. Why wear myself out crying and screaming when I could put that into something more productive? Now if you can excuse me..." Laura placed her laptop back over her crossed legs before she went back to typing.

After a few moments of standing in the doorway, Piper realized that Laura was just going to keep ignoring her until she went away and decided that she would try again later. She had no idea what she was going to tell Grace though.

* * *

Darklighters were bad news.

That's all Charlotte could think after reading the front and back page on the guy she had seen killing Silas. Their sole purpose in life was to kill Whitelighters and future Whitelighters to leave their charges vulnerable. Equipped with arrow covered in a substance that was fatal to Whitelighters and an ability to track them, Charlotte wondered how Whitelighters were able to sleep at night.

But then that raised the question; why did Silas and the Darklighter- Samuel- have the same face? Was it some magic thing? Or was there a simpler reason; a biological reason?

The Book didn't have much on the birth of Darklighters; only that they impregnated human women who didn't know what they were and then left them.

Until Charlotte's father, Whitelighters weren't born, they were created, but the Book had been specific that Darklighters had to be born.

That meant that Silas and Samuel had to be twins; born from the same mother. Charlotte knew that twins could have different fathers, but she didn't think a woman would willingly sleep with a Whitelighter _and_ a Darklighter...Unless she hadn't known that the Darklighter was a Darklighter.

Unfortunately, all her gathered information had left Charlotte with a dilemma; she had a vision that some innocent would be killed by a Darklighter- most likely Samuel (why else would she go after him?)- and she could stop him, but if she did, Samuel would go after Silas. If she didn't go after Samuel, Silas would be safe, but her innocent would die.

Who was she to choose? The guy who had willingly agreed to give his life for his charges if needed? Or the girl whose only crime was having the potential to be an angel? And if she chose to save her innocent, how would she even fight Samuel? She didn't have an active power and she couldn' ask anyone for help- especially Silas.

Charlotte had two visions, each showing her two different outcomes, meaning she had to make a choice. Fate wasn't going to do it for her.

"What are you doing up here?" Charlotte looked up to see Laura entering the attic. She looked tired and Charlotte was actually beginning to worry. She knew that Laura was taking her mothers death a bit too well, but she also knew people grieved in different ways. When Charlotte's grandmother died, her mother had been all smiles and optimism for weeks until she finally broke down when coming to pick Charlotte up from school.

"Researching." Charlotte answered as she closed the book and Laura came to sit on the small couch next to her. She was quiet for a few moments.

"Do you think I'm making a bad choice by not...crying, I guess?" She asked and Charlotte raised an eyebrow, clearly asking for an explanation. Laura sighed and re-positioned her body to face towards her sister. "My mom's been dead for a month now and I haven't cried since she disappeared with Velar." She said. "Piper and Grace think that me not crying is bad for me, but I think that wallowing and crying and moping would be bad for me. Who do you think is right?"

Charlotte didn't say anything at first and Laura was afraid that she wouldn't comment. "Are you sad?" She asked finally and Laura raised her eyes, not expecting that question.

"What?"

"Are you sad?" Charlotte repeated and Laura bit her lip.

"I guess." She said. "I'd have to say that I'm more angry then sad, though; I'm angry at myself for not saving her. I'm angry that Piper didn't save her. I'm angry that you didn't save her, but most of all...I'm angry that I put her in that position." Laura looked down and shook her head before looking back to her sister. "Piper is this all powerful witch and she managed to fight a demon after decades of not using her magic and I...I have Piper's powers. I should've been able to save my mom."

Charlotte put her hand on Laura's knee. "Sweetie, Grams has been a witch for almost forty years." She reminded her. "You've been a witch for less than two months. It's not exactly a fair comparison. You're being too hard on yourself, you did everything you could."

"Then why does it fell like I didn't do enough?" Laura asked. Before Charlotte could reply, Laura suddenly stood and went to leave the attic.

"Laura-" Charlotte stood to go after her, momentarily forgetting that the book was on her lap. "Crap." Quickly bending down, Charlotte picked up the book, but didn't close it as her eyes got stuck on the page she had opened it up to.

"Power Switching." She read. At least that would take care of the 'actually fighting Samuel' part of Charlotte's dilemma. There was only one problem; a very clear warning at the bottom of the page informed her that the spell switched the powers of the the witch casting the spell and anyone else with powers who heard it. How the hell was she supposed to get someone else's powers without letting anyone know what she was doing? What would Phoebe do? A few page turns in the book gave Charlotte her answer.

Sleeping powder.

It was scarily easy to make; a cup of cold water from the tap, ground ginger, shavings of a hazel twig, a few domestic spices and a hand full of dirt from the flower bed where lilies were growing which, coincidentally, graced the backyard of Halliwell Manor all boiled together. After it had been boiling for ten minutes, Charlotte closed her eyes and murmured a few words like the book instructed and when she opened her eyes she was no longer looking at liquid inside the pot, but a sifty, light blue powder. Everything was ready, now she just needed the power.

"Knock, knock." She called before entering Grace's room. The blonde gave her a smile and gestured for her to come in.

"Hey," She greeted as she sat her book face down on her lap when Charlotte closed the door behind herself. "What are you doing in here? I thought you had work?" Why did everyone seem to know her work schedule?

"The office was closed." Charlotte lied as she made her way over to the small armchair that sat facing the head of Grace's bed. "I didn't have anything else to do, so I figured I'd come and see my favorite sister."

Grace raised an eyebrow. "You know you have two, right?" She reminded and Charlotte shrugged.

"Well, you're my favorite at the moment." She replied and Grace shook her head, but the smile stayed. "So," Charlotte began with a sigh. "How've you been? I know it has to suck...being on bed rest." Grace, too, sighed.

"It does." She confirmed. "But Piper says that I can sit in the living room later if I promise not to get up from the couch." Grace chuckled, but it turned into a groan. "I feel like an invalid."

"Well, you are." Charlotte pointed out and Grace narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "I'm just saying-" She quickly defended herself. "You can't even use the bathroom on your own. I mean, is it really that bad? Having people take care of you?"

Grace sighed. "I wouldn't know." She said. "I've always taken care of myself. I never had the option of someone else taking care of me."

"Are you telling me your mom never took care of you?"

Grace shook her head. "She...kinda fell into hard times- emotionally- when dad left."

"What about your boyfriend?" Another head shake.

"I'm not much of a dater."

"What about your friends?"

"Does my cat count?" Grace joked as she looked down at the black ball of fur that was curled up at the bottom of her bed.

"No," Charlotte shook her head. "No, she doesn't, but that's okay, because now you have thr-two sisters and a grandmother and you'll have so many people taking care of you that's you'll get sick of everyone." Saying that made Charlotte feel slightly guilty about what she was about to do. "So," She re-began. "I found this amazing spell in the Book of Shadows. Do you want to hear it?" Yeah, that was her big plan to get Grace to listen to the spell. Not exactly covert, but effective.

Grace looked unsure and surprised at the change in conversation. "Uh, I don't know. Piper said that we shouldn't-"

"I already cleared it with Piper." Charlotte lied. "She said that it was cool." And before Grace could object, Charlotte had the spell out of her pocket and in front of her. " _What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line. I offer up this gift to share; Switch our powers through the air._ "

The effect was instantaneous.

White orbs lifted from both Charlotte and Grace and mingled together in the air. Both girls let out a gasp when the orbs split and returned to each of them, but they couldn't help but feel different.

"What did you do?" Grace demanded slowly as she lifted her eyes up to meet Charlotte's, only to have a handful of sand-like powers thrown in her face. Her cat jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room as Grace's head fell back on her pillow; eyes closed.

"Sorry, sis." Charlotte apologized as she pocketed the powder and the spell, only to trip and fall to the ground when she took a step forwards. She fell onto the floor with an 'oomph' and picked her head up to see that Grace's cat had come back into the room and was now glaring at the brunette. Charlotte glared back.

"Really?" She pushed herself up off the ground and the cat immediately went running for the door. Charlotte was not about to let her get off so easily. "Oh, no you don't." She reached out to grab the furball, only for her to freeze in mid-run; her back left paw being the only one on the floor. "That was fast."

* * *

Piper was in the kitchen, cleaning up, when Laura entered intent on getting something to drink. When she saw her grandmother, Laura immediately turned to leave, but stopped before she even took a step. This was ridiculous; Piper was only expressing her concerns earlier and Laura didn't have a good reason to be avoiding her.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly, but Piper didn't seemed startled by her presence as she turned, but considering Piper's actual age, Laura doubted there was much that could startle her. "About snapping at you earlier. I know you were just worried about me-"

"I still am." Piper interrupted. "And it's not just me; your sisters are worried to and the things is...I don't know how to help. They're looking at me to fix this, but it has been years since I've felt anything except anger. W-When my family was killed, I didn't hold anything back; I screamed, I cried and I killed every demon I could find. I don't know how to help you because I don't even know how you're staying sane right now. I mean, you're entire world has crashed and somehow you haven't fallen apart!"

Laura shrugged. "I just...it doesn't feel like she's dead to me." She replied. "I keep expecting to hear her stupid dog bark car horn outside, waiting to take me home every morning when I wake up and I...I can't grieve for her when it doesn't feels like...when I know she isn't gone."

"Laura," Piper sighed as she stepped towards the teen. "Hope is a dangerous thing; because it can help you get through the toughest of times, but it can also make everything worse. I cannot- in good conscience- let your hold onto this hope that your mother is going to come back because she's not."

"Piper," Laura began and took her grandmothers hands. "My mom is alive and I'm gonna find her one day. Just...promise to be there for me while I look for her, because I'm gonna find her whether I have help or not."

Piper said nothing, she only pulled her granddaughter into a hug. Taking her comfort for acceptance, Laura smiled, but Piper didn't manage to do the same. She knew that Laura would only get hurt going down the road she was preparing to, but there was nothing Piper could do. She had to let Laura make her own mistakes and- unfortunately- this would be the one to hurt her most.

* * *

"Okay," Charlotte sighed as she sat in Grace's car with a map of San Francisco in her lap underneath her laptop. "Lets see if we can find this..." She looked at the name on the library card. "Sandra Harrison."

Piper had taught Charlotte the witchy art of scrying during the month that Grace had been in her coma. It was one of the few things Piper showed her, but scrying was the one that Charlotte had like most- other than spell writing, that is.

It was simple enough- wave a scrying crystal over a map of any place and it'd land on the spot that whoever you were scrying for was, but scrying would be Charlotte's last resort. She was going to use her powers as a tech-savvy millenial before she resorted to witchcraft.

On Facebook, Charlotte had over three thousand friends; she only really knew less than quarter of them from work or college or just from around San Francisco. The rest were simply people that sent her things for her Facebook games.

Thankfully, she had six mutual friends with Sandra Harrison which allowed her to see Sandra's private Facebook page.

Sandra was smart enough not to post her address or anything on her page, but she did post a ridiculous amount of photos and selfies on her feed. Most of them were taken at cafes, at the beach or even inside her bedroom, but there were a few taken in front of Central Library which was a place Charlotte frequented a lot for both work and college, so she knew where it was. If she was lucky, Charlotte would be able to find Sandra there and- somehow- keep her there while she went and dealt with the Darklighter. It was two in the afternoon and the clock in her vision had read five, so Charlotte only had three hours to figure out what to do. It wasn't as if she could just ask Piper; her grandmother was just getting back into the swing of things and Charlotte didn't want to burden her with anything else.

There was, however, someone else that Charlotte could ask for help.

" _Beloved spirit Phoebe. We seek your guidance. We ask that you commune with us and move among us._ "

After half a second, whitish golden orbs began swirling in the corner of Charlotte's eye and she turned just in time to see the ghost of Phoebe Halliwell appear in her passenger seat wearing a pair of jeans and a white, bell sleeve top. Her dark brown hair was down and wavy and she looked older than the last time she had appeared. As she turned from translucent to solid, Charlotte wondered if the afterlife had a dress code.

"I've been watching you." Was the first thing that came out of Phoebe's smirking mouth. "And I just have to say kudos; in the last ten hours, you've had two premonitions, lied to Piper and your Whitelighter, stolen one of your sisters powers and put her to sleep using sleeping powder." Phoebe clapped. "Congrats; Piper's going to kill you."

"If I wanted a ghostly chastising, I would've summoned Prue." Charlotte informed the witch. "I summoned you because I need your help."

"I know." Charlotte raised an eyebrow and Phoebe realized she needed to explain. "My life was your past life." She began. "Meaning, you have my hand-me-down soul. While I won't know everything, it won't be unusual for me to experience a premonition along with you."

"How does that even work?" Charlotte asked, feeling confused. "I was...what? Three when you died? How can I have your soul? Does that mean I didn't have one as a baby?" Phoebe shrugged.

"I was never good with technicalities." She confessed. "But feel free to summon Prue after we're done. She'll make you wish you never asked. But anyway; back to you. What do you need help with?"

"I already have a plan to keep my innocent- Sandra- safe. I figured I'd keep her here at the library until I could take care of Samuel before either of my premonitions can play out. However, there is one little problem."

"What?" Phoebe asked and Charlotte got an uneasy feeling in the put of her stomach.

"I have no idea how to vanquish a Darklighter."

* * *

"Stacey, I'll be fine." Sandra assured her stepmother as she walked up the steps of her house. "You and dad just enjoy Hawaii." She paused. "Yes, I promise not to throw any wild parties while you're gone. Me and Mr. Whiskers are just going to spend some quality time together, bonding over tuna." She paused again and grinned. "Yes, I promise not to put my cereal milk in his bowl...bye, I love you too."

Sliding her phone back into her pocket, Sandra dug around in her bag for a moment before groaning. That had been here third set of keys in the last month. Hopefully she had only left them in her locker at school, or else her father might just make good on his threat to take away her car.

Looking around to make sure no one would see her, Sandra knelt down and got the spare key from underneath the welcome mat. Standing up, she had only just put the key in the hole when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Sandra!"

* * *

Opening the door, Sandra entered before dropping her bag to the ground, next to the door.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arrow shot out of nowhere, but Sandra didn't seem the least bit scared as she leaned a bit to the right, letting the arrow impale itself in the wall where she had just been.

"Show yourself," Sandra ordered. From behind the wall separating the living room and foyer stepped a man.

Much like Charlotte's vision, he was identical; chin length brown hair that was slicked back, all black clothes complete with a set of arrows to go with his bow. He radiated a different sort of cocky confidence that Silas did, Samuel's was...sinister.

"Well..." He began. "I didn't expect this. Normally when I miss, people are pissing in their pants begging for their pathetic lives." He narrowed his eyes slightly and a smirk came to his face. "But I didn't miss, did I? You dodged." Sandra began making slow, but determined steps towards him. "So tell me, why aren't you scared?"

"I'm not scared for the same reason you won't lay a finger on this innocent." Sandra spoke and stopped in front of this. Samuel seemed amused.

"And why is that?" It was Sandra's turn to smirk and she waved her hand. As her arm passed her face, it changed to Charlotte's and Samuel's eyes widened.

"Silas sends his love." Throwing her hand out, Samuel was thrown back and ended up hitting the top of the wall between the open living room and dining room before he fell down. Quickly getting up, Silas grabbed his crossbow from where it had fallen next to him and shot his arrow at Charlotte. She simply waved her arm and the arrow went flying in a different direction, but Samuel was quick; every time he shot an arrow, another would be ready and waiting in its place.

Charlotte had waved away yet another arrow, but when she pulled her arm back towards herself, it brought the large glass coffee table along, only to impact with Samuel and send him flying into the dining room table, leaving a pile of glass in his place.

"Oops." Charlotte flinched when the table collapsed and Samuel rolled off of it. Grace's power was proving to be more powerful than Charlotte had expected. However, Charlotte no longer had only herself to watch out for.

"Oh, my God!" Whirling around, Charlotte turned to see Sandra standing in the open doorway with a horrified expression on her face as she took in her semi-destroyed house.

"Sandra, I told you to stay outside!" Charlotte yelled. For the few seconds she took her eyes off of Samuel, he managed to grab the crossbow that he had, once again, dropped and shoot off and arrow.

It grazed Charlotte's shoulder, ripping the shoulder of her button up and cutting her shoulder a bit. She hissed, already beginning to feel the burning sensation, and threw her hand at Samuel, throwing him back into the wall. He fell to the ground and Charlotte rushed to Sandra.

"Now, I'm beginning to see why magical people are annoyed with mortals in TV shows." Charlotte admitted as she grabbed Sandra, roughly, by the arm. Slamming the front door shut, Charlotte opened the door to the closet in the side way and threw Sandra inside before shutting it behind her. Quickly pulling a bobby pin out of her bun, Charlotte shoved it into the lock just a Sandra tried to twist open the knob, effectively jamming the door.

"That's it!" Samuel growled as he pulled himself up onto his knees. With angry eyes, he thrust out his hand towards Charlotte and her ability to breath stopped as her neck was squeezed by an invisible force. What was going on?

Samuel waved his hand and Charlotte was thrown all the way across the room and against the wall she had just slammed him into. Slowly, but surely, she began to slid up the wall as Samuel raised his hand while approached her.

"I bet you Silas didn't let you in on this little tidbit of information." Samuel growled as Charlotte clawed at her own next. "My father may have been a Darklighter and his may have been a Whitelighter, but our mother was all witch." Charlotte's eyes widened and Samuel noticed. "But, to be fair, he probably doesn't even know. I went back and made sure she couldn't talk if he ever suspected. Now, I know what you're thinking; _'Why is he telling me all this? Surely he knows I'll just tell Silas.'-_ Well, I do know that, but I also know that you're never gonna get the chance to tell him."

Charlotte was about to lose consciousness, but she couldn't. Not until she said what she needed to.

"Silas won't stop." She choked out and Samuel tilted his head a bit in confusion. "Even if you kill me, he'll just send more witches. He won't stop until he sees your cold dead body for himself."

Samuel smirked again. "Not if I kill him first." Tightening his first, Samuel heard the sound of Charlotte's neck breaking before he lowered his hand. He heard Sandra still in the closet banging on the door and demanding to be released, but he was no longer concerned about her. He had bigger fish to fry.

Samuel disappeared in a swirl of black orbs and- other than Sandra's incessant banging, the house was quiet.

With a very loud gasp, Charlotte came back to life from where she lay on the ground with glass from the coffee table surrounding her. A few small pieces had cut her face and pressed into her hands as she pushed herself up and against the wall. She couldn't believe their plan had worked.

 _"Okay," Phoebe had begun in the car. "While I am surprised that no one updated the section of the Book on Darklighters, it's not a big deal. Darklighters can be killed with different potions, spells, ceremonial daggers called athames, some witchy powers and, sometimes, even their own arrows. I, personally, like to stick with spells, but I think the best choice would be an athame. I know that there's a few in the attic, but we don't have the time to go get it and then get to your innocents house. Somehow, we have to lure the Darklighter there."_

 _Charlotte thought for a moment, trying to think of any clues from her premonitions when she realized something. "Wait-" She said and Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "I got two premonitions earlier; one of Sandra being killed and one of Silas been killed. When I got the second premonition, I figured that it was fate or something telling me that I had to choose between Sandra and Silas."_

 _"Yeah," Phoebe nodded. "That's what I got too."_

 _"But what if that's not what they were?" Charlotte asked. "What if they weren't ultimatums, but instructions?"_

 _Phoebe shook her head. "I'm not following."_

 _"Think about it." She pressed. "In my premonition of Samuel killing Silas, Samuel did most of the talking and telling Silas everything he needed to know; their agreement not to hunt each other and what happened when I tried to stop him from killing Sandra-"_

 _"Right," Phoebe nodded again. "He said that you told him that Silas wouldn't stop sending witches after him, but why would you say that?"_

 _"Because it was all fake." Charlotte grinned. "Don't you see? Say, I pretend to be Sandra and go into her house. Samuel shoots the arrow like he did in my vision, but I don't let it hit me. Then I feed him whatever fake info I need him to have and he goes after Silas-"_

 _"But what if Silas isn't Silas?" Phoebe finished and Charlotte nodded. "If you play Sandra, then I play Silas-"_

 _"And Samuel can't kill someone who's already dead." Charlotte continued. "So he shoots Silas, who is really you, and I use some spell to get back to the attic, get the athame and shove it into Samuel's heart." Phoebe grinned, loving how thought out Charlotte had made the plan, until she realized something._

 _"Wait, but Samuel said that he killed the witch that Silas sent." She pointed out. "How do we stop you from dying, but make Samuel think he killed you?" Both witches thought for a moment before the exact same thought came to each of their heads._

 _"Invincibility spell."_

Pulling out the spell that would take her back to the attic from her bra, Charlotte took a deep breath. "Your turn, Pheebs."

* * *

Samuel loved his brother.

Sure, it didn't seem that way considering that he was planning to kill him, but it was true. Silas had been the only person who was ever _truly_ there for him; When the Elder forced them to attend Magic School, when people picked on him because he was a little different- Silas was there for it all and protected him. Even when it was revealed that Samuel was a Darklighter and everyone treated him like a leper, Silas still saw Samuel as his little brother who needed protecting

Samuel thought that their relationship would be over, for sure, when he stopped trying to be good and embraced who he was, but even then Silas tried to protect him- to save him even. It wasn't until Samuel made his first kill that Silas realized that his brother couldn't be saved and didn't want to be. That's when they came up with their agreement; Samuel promised not to kill his brother or any of his charges and Silas promised to stay out of his way.

That agreement had been in place since they were sixteen years old, but Silas had breached it when he sent that witch after Samuel. Now everyone was fair game.

Casting a quick invisibility spell, Samuel stood in plain sight in the behind the podium that stood in the dusty attic as he heard the sound of a feet coming up the stairs. The voice that accompanied only served as a confirmation that it was Samuel's target.

"Charlotte, where are you?" His brother asked as he entered the attic. He looked just about the same he had the last time Samuel had seen him. "You asked me to come here and you're nowhere to be found. I'm starting to get worried and I can't sense you. If you're not here in two minutes, I'm getting Piper to scry for you." Hanging up, Silas put his phone into the pocket of his jeans before he began pacing- something he did whenever he was nervous- and ran his hands through his brown hair. It was when he stopped and looked down that Samuel knew he had to make his move.

Waving his hand, the oil that surrounded Silas was set aflame, effectively trapping him and he flinched back.

"Bet you thought you got rid of me." Silas turned just as Samuel's invisibility spell wore off and his eyes widened as bit.

"What are you doing here?" Silas demanded as his brother walked around the circle of flames with a grin.

"What do you think?" He asked as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and set it in the crossbow. "I'm here to return the favor."

"What are you talking about, Samuel?" Silas asked. "I didn't do anything to you; we have an agreement."

"And you broke that agreement when you sent that witch bitch after me." Samuel spat. "Before I killed her, she gave me your little message; she told me that you'd never stop sending witches after me and I was hurt, considering we do have an agreement. However, the agreement is now over."

Silas raised a futile hand up for protection one it became clear what was about to happen."Sam, wait!"

"Goodbye brother." Samuel said before letting his arrow go, only for it to pass right through Silas and embed itself into the wooden floor. "What the hell?"

"What's the matter, Sammy?" Samuel whirled around to see the witch he had killed standing right behind him with an athame in her hand. "Don't you know a ghost when you see one?"

"H-How...?" Samuel looked back to his brother only to see a woman in his place, but not just any woman; Phoebe Halliwell. "Wha...?" She gave him a smirk before sending him a small wave.

"NO!" Both Phoebe and Silas startled and turned at the sound of the yell, but Charlotte would not be distracted. Silas ran right into the attic just as Charlotte shoved the athame into Samuel's stomach. She had been aiming for his heart, but he managed to push her hand down in time to send the knife lower.

Samuel let out a choking gasp as he glanced down at the blade protruding from his chest before looking back up at his brother.

"No, no, no!" Silas rushed over and managed to grab Samuel as he fell and gently lowered him to the ground. "What did you do?" Charlotte opened her mouth, but stopped herself from speaking when she realized that Silas was talking to his brother. "What did you do...?"

"Just my-" Samuel coughed and Charlotte flinched when she saw the blood in his mouth and spotting his face. She must've hit a lung. "My job."

"Well, your job sucks." Silas blinked away his tears as he pushed back Samuel's hair. Looking up Charlotte, Silas cleared his throat. "Go downstairs."

"Silas, I-"

"Go!" He yelled and Charlotte flinched again before doing as she was told. Phoebe wasn't too far behind. Once they were gone, Silas looked to his little brother. "You know this is gonna hurt, right?"

Samuel chuckled, trying not to show the pain he was feeling. "Bring it on."

Wrapping one of his hands around the athame, Silas stilled for a moment before pulling it out in one go. Samuel let out a painful yell as the blade- once again- ripped through his body. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Silas apologized, holding his brother tighter. It wasn't long before both Silas and Samuel felt the familiar warmth of Whitelighter healing spread through their body. Samuel closed his eyes to shield out the golden light before Silas moved away. Pulling away, Silas moved Samuel's leather jacket away to check his wound and let out a loud breath of relief when he saw that it was almost fully healed. It would most definitely scar, but Whitelighters could only heal Darklighters to a certain limit.

"You're gonna be okay." Silas said quietly, more to himself than to Samuel, but the latter still heard. "I'm gonna keep you safe...I promise."

In the doorway of the attic, Charlotte couldn't help but watch as Silas comforted his brother.

* * *

"Are you two stupid?" Piper demanded as she paced in front of the couch that Phoebe and Charlotte sat on. "I mean, seriously! You could not have been thinking when you thought that this would be a good idea!"

It was now dark outside- it being almost nine o'clock- and the consequences of everyone's actions were now coming forward.

Samuel had been restrained in a crystal cage by Piper until Elder Ross and two other Elders- Harper and Quinn- came for him. As a personal favor to Silas, Elder Ross had ordered that Samuel be imprisoned instead of killed. He had also assured Piper that Grace hadn't been caused any permanent damage from the power switching spell or the sleeping powder. Once everyone was gone, Grace was asleep and Laura was doing homework in her bedroom, Piper had rounded on Charlotte and Phoebe.

So there they were; sitting on the couch in the living room with their heads down in shame as they were respectively scolded by their grandmother and sister.

"Did you learn nothing from Velar's vanquishing?" Piper yelled. "Vanquishing demons and fighting evil is not a one person job! You could've been killed!"

"Grams-"

"Do not try to give me an excuse!" Piper cut through. "You knew that I would be angry if I found out what you were up to-"

"No, you would've told me that I couldn't do it!" Charlotte retorted as she stood. "If I had told you about my vision, you would've put me on the sidelines like you did with the other visions I've had. All throughout Grace's coma, I had twelve visions- Twelve visions of people being killed and I didn't just see it, Piper! I heard it and I felt their fear and there was nothing I could do about it because you wouldn't let me." Calming down, Charlotte tried not to show the tears she felt building up. "So, yeah...I didn't tell you about either one of the visions, but I couldn't let you treat me like I was helpless again and I'm not going to apologize for that."

Piper stayed where she was as Charlotte left the living room. She knew that Charlotte was right, but it wasn't easy to admit it.

While Piper waited by Grace's bedside for her to wake, Charlotte's powers had been working at full power. The week following Velar's vanquishing, she had gotten three different visions of innocents being killed. Of course, Piper wouldn't let her handle it. Instead, she went in Charlotte's place while the blonde stayed in Grace's hospital room with Laura, but who could blame her. After what happened to Grace, Piper hadn't wanted to take any chances.

"Piper-" Phoebe started, only to stop when she was glared at.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Piper demanded. "Charlotte isn't ready to take on demons and Darklighters on her own. She doesn't have any active powers- she has nothing to defend herself with!"

"She has what you taught her." Phoebe reminded. "You don't realize it, but you've taught her so much in the last couple of months; she knows how to write all sorts of spells and she's been learning about potions and powers...Piper, she was more than ready to take on one little Darklighter. You were the one who wasn't ready." Phoebe stood and took Piper's hand. "You might not realize it, but Charlotte wants to protect you just as much as you want to protect her; you're her Grams."

"She could have died." Piper sighed.

"But she didn't." Phoebe reminded. "Piper, when we were younger we spent our lives on the edge of death with every demon, Darklighter, Source of Evil and monster that found its way in our path and, if you remember, we didn't have anyone to guide us and tell us what to expect when Grams died, but Charlotte, Laura and Grace have you; You're here to help them, but you won't be able to protect them from everything- not even if they weren't witches. That's just impossible."

"You know I hate admitting I'm wrong." Phoebe laughed.

"And that's the beauty of being their grandmother." She said. "You don't ever have to admit it, you just have to know it. You have every right to be angry at Charlotte and me, but don't let the fear of losing her dictate your relationship. Promise?"

"...I promise." Phoebe smiled and Piper sighed. "You have to go back now, don't you?"

"Yeah," Phoebe nodded. "But don't worry; I'll be back and so will mom and Grams and Prue- we all will. Being dead will never stop the Halliwell's from helping each other."

* * *

"Did she ground you?" Silas asked when Charlotte entered the attic. She wasn't surprised to find him there.

"I'm twenty." Silas shrugged.

"Question still stands." Charlotte shook her head as she went over and sat next to him on the couch. Neither of them seemed to mind how close she sat to him- if anything, Silas shifted to accommodate her.

"Today has been one of the craziest days of my life." She sighed. "I mean, nothing'll top the day that I found out that I have two other sisters and that we were all witches, but it comes close."

"Other?" Silas questioned and Charlotte stilled. She hadn't meant to say that, but it just came out. She hadn't even thought about it.

"I have another sister." Charlotte confessed. "Astrid. She was my twin, but, uh..." She sighed. "She's not...here anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Charlotte nodded. "I've gotten over it, but I still miss her every time I look into a mirror...which is why I understand why you reacted the way you did when I stabbed Samuel."

Silas sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know what you want me to say, Charlotte." He admitted. "Samuel's my brother and I'm gonna protect him."

"And I can't apologize for what I did." She replied. "I mean, you have no idea how much I want to be sorry for what I did to your brother, but...I'm not. He was a bad person and he was going to kill an innocent teenage girl for no good reason."

"He's not a bad guy." Silas protested and Charlotte looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, he is, but it's not his fault; When we were kids, Elder Ross was the one who came to my mother and told her what we were- Whitelighters." He explained. "He thought it best that we attend Magic school with the other half-Whitelighter kids, but Sam...he never really fit in. He was quiet, shy- always following me around because I was the only person who actually spoke to him."

Charlotte scoffed. "Then what changed? Because shy and quiet are not words I'd use to describe the guy who tried to kill Phoebe when he thought she was you."

"We were fifteen." Silas began. "And Samuel decided that he wanted to find our father. I couldn't care less about him- I mean, he left our mom to raise two kids on her own. He didn't want us so why would I want to know him?"

"I know the feeling." Charlotte nodded.

"Anyway, Sam had been looking for months before my mom finally told me the truth about my father."

"Who was he?"

Silas shook his head. "Who cares?" He asked. "It didn't matter. What did mattered was my mother confessed that Samuel and I didn't have the same father; my father was a Whitelighter and Sam's was a-"

"Darklighter." Charlotte finished. Silas nodded.

"I made her swear that she wouldn't tell Samuel, but she said that he deserved to know and she was right." He admitted. "But she didn't know Sam like I did; If I told him that his father- what his father was, he'd have a next level identity crisis."

"But how did Samuel not know that he was a Darklighter?" Charlotte questioned. "Their orbs are black."

"See good, do good, be good."

"What?"

"See good, do good, be good." Silas repeated. "It's what Elder Ross used to tell us when we were kids; Being a good person is a choice and so is being evil. Samuel grew up knowing that he was good, but the moment our mother told him what his father was he began to doubt himself. He disappeared for a few weeks and I left Magic School to find him."

"I'm assuming you did?" Silas nodded.

"He was living in the woods a couple of miles behind our childhood home, living in the tree house we built to get away from our mom." He told her. "He was freaking out and trying to figure everything out on his own. It took a lot of persuading, but I managed to get him to let me help."

"He struggled for a long time before I managed to get through to him and get him back to Magic School." Silas continued. "But...it wasn't enough to actually help. I went out one day to go see my mother and Elder Ross so we could talk about the best way to help my brother and when I went back to the apartment we moved into, he was gone. By the time I found him, he had gone full on dark side."

"So what did you do?"

"What any good brother would; I tried to get him to remember that he was good, tried to make him remember who he really was, but he wouldn't even listen. I didn't stop trying though; I dropped out of Magic School and tried to...fix him, I guess, but he was already too far gone. I knew that he was past saving when I went to visit my mother one night and she..."

"She what?" Silas said nothing and Charlotte turned to put a hand on his knee. "Silas, what happened to your mother?"

"She died." He told her with no emotion. "I knew that my brother couldn't be saved because he murdered our mother." Charlotte didn't know what to say. "He didn't even do it because he wanted to...that's what made it worse, I guess. He did it because some Darklighter overlord told him to."

"Silas, I'm so sorry."

"I've had ten years to get over it." He shrugged. "I don't cry about it anymore. Whenever I think about it, I just...I just get so angry."

"And you have every right to be." Charlotte started, only to stop when Silas stood.

"No, because I'm not even angry at Samuel!" He exclaimed as Charlotte stood up after him, not at all startled by his outburst. "I'm angry at myself because I was so blinded by helping Samuel that I didn't even realize how hard he was spiraling!"

"Silas-"

"I mean, everyone at Magic School saw it! My friends saw it- Hell! Even my mother saw it! She wanted me to hand Silas over to Elder Ross, but I refused because I thought I could fix him."

"Silas-"

"I was so idiotic and egotistical that I thought I could do everything myself and I-" But Silas was cut off when Charlotte grabbed his face and kissed him. He was shocked, to say the least, and had no idea about what was going on. Charlotte just held him in place for a few moments before pulling away. Her hands didn't leave his face though. "...What was that?"

"My way of getting you to shut up." She informed him. "You didn't do anything wrong; Samuel is your brother and you thought that you could help him. I'm sure that anyone else in your position would have done the same thing, so shut up and stop blaming yourself...Got it?" Silas nodded as best he could. "Good."

Silas and Charlotte just seemed to stare at each other for a moment, completely oblivious to everything and anything around them until Charlotte seemed to realize that she was standing extremely close to the Whitelighter. Letting her hands drop away from his face, Charlotte stepped back and tried not to let the awkwardness of the moment get to her.

"Uh," Silas cleared his throat. "Thanks...for the talk." He specified and Charlotte nodded, the two falling back into an uncomfortable silence. Not knowing what else to do, Silas orbed away. Charlotte couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that he hadn't said a word about their kiss.

She sighed. "Kissing Whitelighters? I'm turning into Grams."

* * *

After another half hour of completely overthinking what had occurred between her and Silas, Charlotte got herself ready to go home. Sure, she already had her coat and her keys, but she still would have to face Piper who was probably waiting for her to come down.

It took her almost ten minutes, but Charlotte finally built up the courage to leave the attic. Once she got down to the first floor, she rushed toward the door.

"Wait-" Charlotte repressed a groan. Her hand was literally on the doorknob and she was only one twist away from freedom. Either she had the worst luck in the world or Piper's instincts were ridiculously well tuned. "Charlotte, let's talk." Turning, Charlotte saw Piper sitting in the living room with a fire lit inside the fireplace.

"I don't have anything to say, Piper." Charlotte replied, but entered the living room anyway.

"Well, I do." Piper stood and walked the rest of the way to her granddaughter. "When I was twelve years old, Phoebe was nine, but we were still in the same school while Prue went to the high school a half mile away."

"Anyways, I was on my way to get Phoebe so we could walk home together when I saw her get pushed down by another girl from her class. I told my Grams when I got home, but she told me that I had to let Phoebe fight her own battles, so I left it alone. Three days later, the principal had to call Grams up to the school because Phoebe got pushed off of the jungle gym. The next day, I didn't even hesitate before going to the little girl who pushed her and I pushed her down and told her to stay away from my little sister; for the next three years until I went to high school, I fought Phoebe's battles for her- not because I didn't think she could do it herself, but because I was afraid that if I didn't stick up for her she'd get hurt."

"Piper, I'm not nine years old."

"I know you aren't." Piper assured her. "But once you have that feeling, it never really goes away; being a big sister or a mother or even a grandmother means constantly worrying about the people you care about."

"There's a difference between worrying and smothering." Charlotte sighed, running a hand through her brown hair. "I know you care and you worry, but how am I ever going to be as good a witch as my dad, or Phoebe, or you if you don't let me do things on my own?"

"You don't have to be as good as me-" Charlotte scoffed.

"Uh, yeah I do." She nodded. "That's kind of the point to all this; The goal is to save as many innocents as possible and to do that, I'll need experience and I won't ever get that if you see me as a nine year old who needs to be protected from schoolyard bullies."

Piper sighed. "I know and I don't see you as a nine year old. I see you as a beautiful, young, novice witch who needs to be ready for anything and everything. I just...I don't want to see you get hurt if I can prevent it."

"Grams, getting hurt is a part of life and you can't protect me from that." Charlotte reminded. "You can, however, be there to patch me up when it's needed."

"How about this," Piper took Charlotte's hand. "You promise to tell me about any and every vision that has some...supernatural element and I'll promise to give you space and let you go after a demon or two now and then." Charlotte smile.

"I think I can agree to that."

* * *

"Well, look who it is." Samuel sneered as Charlotte entered his cell.

Samuel had no idea where he was; after his brother had healed him and the Elders had com, Samuel had been orbed to a large collection of caves that served as prisons. None of them had bars, only a bed, a toilet, sink and a few other pieces of furniture. When he had first arrived, Samuel had been paraded past every cave cell and saw dozens of different magical beings; demons, warlocks, witches, Darklighters- you name it and Samuel had seen it before being pushed inside of his own cell. Wondering what could possibly stop him from leaving his 'room' Silas tried to exit his cave only to run into an invisible barrier.

Elder Ross had been the first to visit, then his brother. Charlotte was one visitor he hadn't been expecting.

"Did my brother send you here?" He asked, sitting up in his bed as Charlotte entered his cell. He didn't bother trying to attack her; he was smart enough to know that she had some sort of magical protection. She wouldn't be allowed in otherwise. "Does he expect me to apologize like a good little boy?"

"Silas doesn't know I'm here." Charlotte said as she crossed her arms. "But an apology would be nice." Samuel raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" He asked. "I didn't do anything to you."

"You snapped my neck and killed me." Samuel waved it off.

"You came back."

"That's not the po-" Charlotte stopped herself. "Look, I didn't come here to argue with you. I didn't even come here for an apology."

"Then what did you come here for?" Samuel asked as Charlotte stepped closer to him.

"I came here to warn you." She told him. "You might be Silas's brother, but I honestly could care less. If you ever get out of here and try to harm another innocent, I. Will. End. You." She said lowly. "I will take the exact same athame I stabbed you with and put it through your heart. And next time I won't miss."

Samuel stared at her, but Charlotte wouldn't allow herself to be creeped out by him. While it was weird- seeing the face of someone she trusted on someone so...evil- Samuel didn't scare her. If anything, she pitied him. It was sad knowing that, despite how much love and support a person is given, they could still turn into a monster.

"How many?" Samuel asked after a few moments of staring and Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"How many demons have you killed or imprisoned?" He specified. "Before me, I mean."

"...None." Samuel grinned.

"So, I'm your first." He nodded. "Good to know. I'll be seeing you again witchy- and soon and when I do...well, lets just say you won't be feeling so smug."

Charlotte still wasn't afraid. "Even if you do get out of here- which you won't- and manage to kill me- which you won't- you'll still have two Charmed Ones and a very old, very powerful and very pissed off witch to deal with. And If you manage to survive every spell, vanquishing potion and athame that they throw at you- which you won't- then I might actually begin to take your threats seriously."

Samuel grinned. "I beginning to see why my brother likes you so much." He teased as Charlotte retreated towards the opening of his cell. "Goodbye, Samantha! Give Silas my love." Once she was out of sight, Samuel lounged back on his bed with his arms behind his head. "I'll see you both real soon."

* * *

 **So, this chapter was meant to explore the possibility of a relationship between our resident Whitelighter and Charlotte. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Also, I want you guys to tell me what you want to see in the story; romances? Specific demons? Let me know.**


	5. Mama

Cast

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Natalie Dormer as Grace Lowell

Anna Kendrick as Charlotte Net

Zoey Deutch as Laura James

George Clooney as Elder Ross

Ben Barnes as Silas

Robert Buckley as William Alaska

* * *

 _"_ _My daddy raised me;_ _Tried to keep me his sweet baby._ _Who else can I call w_ _hen my whole world is going crazy?_ _Singing, help me ma-ma-ma-mama-_ _Help me mama!_ _Help me mama!_ _Help me ma-ma-ma-mama-_ _Help me mama!_ _Help me mama!_ _"_ \- ZZ Ward "Mama"

* * *

 **MAMA Pt. 1**

* * *

"This week, following your assignment of reading Macbeth, we're going to be exploring the...darker side of the play and ourselves." The school's English teacher, Mr. Janus, announced as he looked out at his class from where he leaned on the front of his desk. His eyes landed on Laura, who sat in one o f the desks in the middle of class taking notes. "Laura," She stopped writing and looked up. The students who were actually paying attention to the lesson glanced her way. "What are some things you'd be capable of if you were...evil?"

Laura swallowed, her heart pounding just a tad faster as Mr. Janus's word choice. "Nothing." She answered. "I could never be evil." Mr. Janus raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She nodded. "You don't think you're capable of being evil? Of hurting people?" Laura shrugged.

"I'd feel too badly afterwards." Mr. Janus stared at her for a few moments, not saying anything and Laura's heart began to beat faster and harder. It felt as though it would jump out of her chest and she had no idea why.

Finally, he spoke. "Everyone is capable of evil." He said. "Remember that." The shrill ringing of bell caused Laura to jump and everyone began packing away their things. "Homework is a three page report on Macbeth. Choose a character of your choice and tell how the actions of the witches and, ultimately, Macbeth effected their decisions and actions in the play."

"That was weird." Laura's friend, Marnie, pointed out as they left the classroom and walked down the crowded hallway.

"I know." Laura sighed. She didn't know why, but Mr. Janus' use of the word evil in his question put her on edge.

 _'Everyone is capable of evil.'_ Laura couldn't stop the words from repeating in her head for the rest of day. She couldn't help but think that Mr. Janus was speaking directly to and about her. By the time school was out, she was happy to go and didn't even bother stopping by the library.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice asked as she was opening her locker, causing her to jump and spin around. Behind her stood Tommy Edwards, he was another one of Laura's very few friends and a total jock. Captain of the basketball team and star of Laura's dreams, she couldn't help but be attracted to him.

At the moment, however, she didn't want to see anyone.

"You scared me!" She exclaimed and hit him on the should.

"Ow!" He exclaimed dramatically, rubbing his should and Laura rolled her eyes as she turned back to her locker. "You're strong for someone so short."

"5'4 is the average height for girls my age." She reminded as she tried, and failed, to do her combination right. Eventually she just gave up. "And I'm not in the mood today." Tommy jogged after her as she started down the hall.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "Marnie told me that you've been acting weird since you got out of English." They were outside now and Laura's steps faltered as she turned around to face her friend.

"Marnie told you that?" He nodded. Marnie wasn't Tommy's biggest fan. She felt that he was entitled and self-adsorbed; there was no way she'd willingly talk to him alone unless it was necessary.

"Yeah, so what's going on with you?" He asked, uncharacteristically worried. Seeing him all concerned about her made Laura feel like she could tell him anything- well, except being a witch. Laura didn't think there was anyone she could tell who didn't already know. "Laura?"

She sighed. Maybe she could tell him a little. "It's Mr. Janus," She told him, unaware that his attention had been caught by something behind her. "He said something-"

"Whoa," Tommy breathed, causing Laura to stop. "Who's the hottie?" Laura turned around to see what had pulled caught Tommy's eyes and she was surprised to see who he was talking about.

Standing near her car was Grace. Now, normally, 'Hottie' was not the word someone would use to describe Laura's sister; Cute, maybe. Beautiful, definitely, but never 'Hottie'- not with the old librarian clothes that she normally wore. But it seemed that her style had changed from _Frumpy IT Worker_ to _Hot Older Sister_.

Gone were her kitten heels and non-fitting dress, in their place were a purple U-neck shirt that stopped a few inches past her elbows, a dark blue floral skirt that fell a couple inches short of what could be considered mid-thigh, and a pair of light brown, peep toe heels with a strap going across her ankle. Her blonde hair- while unbrushed- was still beautiful in it's frazzled state with the front of it tied back with an invisible clip. Just looking at her elder sister made Laura feel like one of Cinderella's ugly step sisters.

Almost instantly, Grace seemed to realize that Laura was out of the school and made her way over. Tommy's eyes widened to an impossible size when he realized that fact. "She's coming over here." He said, licking his dry lips. "Be cool." Laura rolled her eyes as he tried to look casual.

"Laura, are you ready to go?" Grace asked when she made it to them and Tommy's eyes snapped to her in surprise.

"Yeah," Laura nodded. "I'll be over. Give me a minute?" Grace's phone began to rang. Quickly pulling it out of the leather purse she had, she took a look at the caller ID before nodding and walking away. Once Grace was far enough out of earshot, Tommy rounded on her.

"You know her?!" He asked incredulously. "Who is she and why haven't you even told me about her?!"

Laura sighed. "Grace is my half-sister." She told him. "We met a little while before my mom went missing. You haven't met her because I didn't think it was necessary."

"Not necessary?!" He demanded. "Your sister is a babe!"

"Goodbye, Tommy." Laura said before walking away and towards her sister. She didn't need to listen to Tommy's rant about how hot Grace was.

In all honesty, Laura had forgotten she asked Grace to pick her up; she had only just gotten off of bed rest the day before and wanted out of the house. She hadn't been able to go back to work because the temp who was a replacement didn't leave for another two weeks, so Laura had taken pity on her. Now, she wished she had left her alone.

* * *

"Okay, what comes next?" Grace asked as Charlotte looked at the ingredients that sat on the counter.

"Uh..." Charlotte picked up the first thing she saw. "This..." What the hell was it? "Sweet potato."

Grace sighed. "For one, that's cassava." She picked up the right ingredient and showed it to Charlotte. It looked like a normal half piece of Garlic, but the cloves were charcoal black. "The right ingredient is black garlic. Adding in cassava would have made the potion give someone a bladder infection." Charlotte grimaced and put down the root.

"How do you even know that?"

"I've been stuck on bed rest for the past week and I'm a fast reader." Grace reminded, handing Charlotte the garlic. "After I read the angst ridden diary of a fifteen year old Phoebe, I moved on to the books in the attic. You'd be surprised at the kind of potions you can make by just changing one ingredient. For instance; by swapping out the ginger in sleeping powder with monkshood would have turned it into a substance that turns into flames once it comes into contact with water, strangely enough."

Charlotte sighed, knowing exactly where the conversation was headed. "Are we seriously back to this?" She asked as she ground up the garlic with the pestle. "I apologized for throwing sleeping powder in your face and stealing your powers. Can't you just let it go?"

"No, I cannot just let it go." Grace crossed her arms. "You could have killed me; you have barely any practice when it comes to making potions and a number of things could have gone terribly wrong. So, if you're gonna go around tossing random dusts in peoples faces, you're gonna have to sit here with me until I'm confident that you won't go around making exploding healing potions."

"And what, pray tell, makes you the expert witch all of a sudden?" Charlotte demanded right before her phone, which was placed on the island next to her mortar, lifted into the air above her head. Grace gave her a smug look. "Okay, you've made your point." Reaching up, Charlotte tried to grab her phone out of the air, but it shot towards Grace who caught it easily.

"Not so fast." She teased with a grin as she tossed it in the air and made it do a few spins. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I get it; you are clearly the superior witch. Now give me back my phone, Sabrina." Grace let the phone drop into her hand and was about to hand it back to her sister when it suddenly began ringing. "Wait, who's...S.K.?"

"No one." Charlotte said quickly as she snatched away her phone. "He's a...friend." Turning around, Charlotte made her way out of the kitchen as she accepted the call. "Hey, I was wondering when I'd hear from you again..."

"She's a terrible liar." Grace sighed to herself before taking Charlotte's vacated spot in front of the stove and added in a black garlic clove just as she heard the front door open.

"Is anybody here?!" She heard Piper call out as she grabbed a pinch of rose powder.

"In the kitchen!" Grace called back, tossing in the powder and immediately began coughing and fanning the air around her face as a large cloud of smoke raised from the potion. Piper entered the kitchen with a bag full of groceries. It didn't take her long to notice the smoke.

"What are you making?"

"A healing potion." Grace continued fanning and Piper set the bag on the counter. "I didn't know that they blew up."

Piper put a hand on her hip. "Yeah," She sighed. "Most potions have a tendency to do that. One blew up right in you're Aunt Paige's face and turned her hair orange." Picking up the end of her plaited hair, Grace suddenly realized something.

"How come I'm the only blonde one?" She asked, causing Piper to look away from where she was pulling things out of her bag.

"What do you mean?" She asked taking a carton of milk to the fridge.

"I've seen pictures of almost every person in the Halliwell family tree and they were all brunette." Grace pointed out. "There was the odd few with black hair and one with dark red hair, but my dad and I are only blonde ones."

Piper shrugged. "Blonde has just...never run in our family." She admitted. "You and Wyatt got it from Leo, but your Aunt Melinda and Uncle Chris were brunette."

"So, I'm an anomaly?"

"There are worse ways you could've been different." Piper reminded. "Paige had pale skin and Melinda was 5'3."

Grace quirked an eyebrow. "Really? She seemed taller in her photos."

"That's because she refused to wear anything without a heel once she turned thirteen." Seeing the look on her grandmother's face, Grace immediately backtracked.

"Sorry," She apologized immediately. "I didn't mean to make you remember."

Piper shook her head. "Don't be." She said. "I've got all these useless little memories floating around in my head and…and it feels good to tell you and your sisters about them. It makes me feel like I'm actually doing something."

"Don't be ridiculous." Grace responded as she abandoned her potion to comfort her grandmother. "Without you, Laura, Charlotte and I would've died ten times over. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't know who we were- or, at least, who half of us were." Grace took Piper's hand. "And lets face it," She sighed."We'd probably be lost without you."

Charlotte took that opportunity to re-enter the kitchen. She froze when she saw Grace and Piper. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything's fine." Grace told her. "Grams was just feeling...nostalgic."

"Well, good, because I hate it when you get sad." Charlotte said. "Anyway, my date cancelled on me so I was wondering if you two wanted to go to the movies with me."

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Date?" She asked. "I thought S.K. was just a friend?" Charlotte stuck her tongue out. "Sure, I'll go. The doctor says that I'm okay to walk aruond for a couple hours every day. What about you, Grams?"

"Oh, no." Piper waved her hand. "You guys go- and take Laura." She added. "She needs to get out of the house."

"Are you sure?" Grace asked and Piper nodded.

"I've, uh, actually got something planned for today." Both Charlotte and Graced raised their eyebrows at that.

"Hot date?"

"Nothing like that." Piper smiled. "It's actually a little...project that I'm doing. A friend is helping."

"We could help." Grace offered and Piper shook her head again.

"No, you guys go to the movies." She declined. "Be young. Don't waste your youth away hanging out with your ancient grandmother."

Charlotte and Grace left a few minutes late after forcibly dragging Laura out of her bedroom and Piper waved them off as they piled in Grace's car. Once she could no longer see the light blue beetle, Piper went back into the house. Just as she was closing the door, white orbs swirled around behind her just before Elder Ross appeared. Unlike his other visits, he was't wearing his Elder robes, but a pair of jeans and a button down instead.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as Piper turned around. "That place doesn't hold the happiest memories for you any more."

Piper nodded in agreement. "I know, but this isn't about me- not anymore. This is about them and they don't know it yet, but they're gonna need it."

Elder Ross nodded. "Of course." He held out his hand and Piper took it before they both orbed away.

* * *

"That movie was horrible!" Charlotte laughed as she and her sisters exited the movie theater.

It was dark now and nearing ten o'clock; after watching the movie that Charlotte had originally planned to see, Grace thought it'd be nice to let Laura choose a movie. After, Grace chose one of her own.

"No, it wasn't." Grace denied. "It was sweet."

"It was crap!" Charlotte argued. "it was bad enough that you took us to see a movie that came out a hundred years ago, but then you expect me not to criticize it?" Grace crossed her arms and Laura continued eating her unfinished pop corn, deciding not to get into the argument.

"What was so bad about it, if you hate it so much?"

"Oh, where do I start?" Charlotte wondered. "First of all, they started with the cliche good girl and asshole popular boy for the main characters and then they want me to believe that she made him a better person through the power of what, love? And then she just goes a dies at the end like nothing that happened in the movie even mattered."

Grace shook her head. "There are ten billion people on the planet and I have to be sisters with the one person who has a problem with _A Walk To Remember_." She complained and dodged the popcorn that Charlotte tossed at her. "Seriously, I've loved that movie since I was six years old."

"I liked the movie." Laura interjected and Charlotte scoffed.

"You also liked the Harry Potter remake, so you don't get an opinion." She decided and Laura rolled her eyes. They continued walking through the plaza until they came upon a small clothing store. Much like the other businesses in the plaza, it was a bit busy with all the foot traffic. They all intended to just walk past it and go straight for Grace's car, but that plan died when Charlotte looked into the window and saw a floral top that she just had to have.

"I'll be right back." She promised just before she disappeared into the store and Grace shook her head. If either of them did inherit the fashion gene that Phoebe seemed to have had, it would be Charlotte.

Grace and Laura stood in silence for a few minutes before the former of the two got uneasy with the silence and spoke up. "Thanks for what you said about my movie." She said. "I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, but I loved that movie ever since I saw it for the first time; I was seven and my mom had to work, so she left me with the neighbor. She gave me cake and let me watch the movies she had and when I saw _A Walk To Remember_ , I just remember thinking _'This is it; this is what love looks like- this is what love is.'_ but I honestly wouldn't expect Charlotte to get it. She seems like she's more a _Fast and Furious_ - _Die Hard_ - _Jason Bourne_ type of person"

"What?" Grace looked over to her youngest sister, realizing that she hadn't heard a word she had said. "Did you say something?"

"Okay, what's with you?" Grace asked, unintentionally blunt. "You've been like this ever since you came home from school. I mean, usually you hole yourself up in the attic and look through the book to find out what happened to your mom, but tonight you've just been...quiet- spacing out."

Laura sighed. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's just...my teacher said something to me today and I can't stop thinking about it." There was no way Laura was going to tell her the other thing she couldn't stop thinking about, considering Grace was the cause of it.

"Okay, I'm sure this is when Charlotte would ask; creepy-perv something, or thought-mind boggling something?"

"Questioning who I am something." Laura answered. "He said that everyone is capable of evil and, in the past, I wouldn't even think twice about that, but now-"

"Now you're a witch with powers." Laura nodded. "You shouldn't worry about things like that." Grace told her. "As long as you want to be good, you can be. Don't let anyone tell you who you are- not me, not Charlotte, not Grams and especially not your teacher who doesn't know even a fraction of what you're capable of."

"That's the thing-" Laura began, intent on telling Grace about how she suspected Mr. Janus knew. However, Grace's attention was pulled away when she felt a tug on the sleeve of her shirt. Turning around and looking down, Grace saw a little boy- no older than seven- standing behind her. He was the normal height for someone his age with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. His dimples were on full display as he smiled and held out a large sunflower. Giving him a smile, Grace took it.

"Thank you, kind sir." She smiled and he grinned back.

"My dad said that the prettiest girls should get flowers." Laura rolled her eyes.

"Great," She scoffed quietly. "Even seven year old's are hitting on her." Despite how lowly she had said it, Grace still heard.

"What?" She asked, looking back to Laura. However, both were saved from the conversation by a loud voice coming from in front of them.

"Allen!?" A voice yelled in worry and the sisters turned back to the boy to see that he was be approached by a handsome, disheveled looking man who's worry lines seemed to diminish as soon as he saw the boy. "Allen," He sighed in relief, kneeling in front of the kid and pulling him into a hug. "I was so worried." He pulled back and began checking him for injuries. "How many times have I told you not to wander off? Something horrible could've happened."

"Sorry, dad." The little boy- Allen apologized. "I won't do it again." Looking up, the man seemed t only just realize that he and Allen weren't alone. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Grace and Laura resisted the urge to groan. _'Everyone just loves Grace.'_ She thought as the man stood.

"Sorry, I didn't know he wandered away from you." Grace apologized. "You can, however, take relief in the fact that you've raised a perfect little gentleman." She held up the flower.

"It's okay." The man assured her before holding out his hand. "I'm Richard." He introduced and Grace took his hand. "And this little guy is Allen." Allen gave a little wave from where he stood grinning in front of his father.

"Grace," She replied before gesturing back to Laura. "This is my sister, Laura." She said just as Charlotte came out of the shop with several different bags. "And that is my sister Charlotte who said she was only getting one top." She reminded in an accusatory tone.

"It's not just for me!" Charlotte claimed as Laura began unloading some of the bags from her. "I saw a scarf that would be perfect for Grams, but then I saw a pair of shorts that I knew you'd love, and then I had to find something for Laura because I couldn't get something for everyone except her and...then I got a little carried away." She admitted.

Grace sighed. "Let us help." After unloading a couple of bags from her sister, Grace turned back to Allen and Richard as her sisters walked ahead. "Bye."

"Bye!" Allen raised a hand up and began waving it wildly, despite the fact that he was still right in front of Grace. She gave him another smile before going after Laura and Charlotte.

* * *

"We're you been all day?" Charlotte asked as she heard her grandmother walk through the front door. Walking forward, Piper looked into the parlor to see the young witch was sitting on the couch, typing on her laptop while Grace and Laura sat on the floor in front of the coffee table that was littered with school books belonging to both of the younger two of the three sisters.

"I was, uh, just out." Piper told her as she pulled off her coat. It was nearing September and starting to get slightly colder in weather- not that it would get too cold in sunny San Francisco. "What are you all doing?"

"Well," Laura started as she sat back on her knees. "After we helped Charlotte put away all the ridiculous clothes she got us-"

"Hey!"

"Grace offered to help us with our homework." Laura finished. Piper looked to Grace who shrugged.

"I've graduated both high school and college." She said as an answer. "Plus, I'm great at multitasking."

"Speaking of multitasking," Charlotte interrupted, not stopping her typing to look at them. "I need my English Literature book." Looking around for it, Grace spotted the book laying in the armchair near the archway. Instead of getting up to grab it, Grace raised her hand, lifting the book in the air. Piper watched, slightly proud, as the book drifted towards Charlotte. Grace was doing great, that is, until her attention slipped when she noticed a pencil rolling off the table. The book began to fall, but Grace regained her hold on it- squinting at it with her eyes- only for it to go zooming at Charlotte's head. She only managed to duck at the last second and the book landed somewhere in the sitting room.

"Oops." Charlotte looked at Grace incredulously. "What?" She asked. "I didn't mean to do it."

"I think you're doing great, all things considering." Piper told her. "Prue was like that too; always getting better, but she didn't learn how to use her power with her hands for years."

"Well, I'm not so great with my eyes, if you've noticed." Grace sighed as she stood up. Charlotte could sense the mood change in the room. "I'm gonna go get some coffee."

"We're out." Laura said reluctantly as Grace made her way to the door. Snatching her purse off of the table in the foyer, she didn't stop.

"I'll get some." Then the door slammed shut. Laura looked up to her grandmother in question. Grace's change in mood had been sudden- way too sudden.

"Just give her a little breathing room." She instructed. "Grace is like Prue in more ways than one; she's always pushing herself past her limits and it's great when she achieves her goal-"

"And when she doesn't?" Charlotte questioned.

"...Just give her some time." Piper repeated before making her way upstairs. Charlotte opened her mouth to ask her sister a question, but stopped when her phone dinged. Tapping on the message, she smiled when she read it.

 _Sorry that I cancelled on you. Want to try again?_ \- SK _._ Charlotte quickly shot off a text back.

 _My apartment. Come pick me up. I'll make dinner._ \- CN _._ "I'm leaving." Laura looked up to see that Charlotte had jumped up from the couch and was rushing towards the stairs.

"Wait, what?!" She got no answer. "What about your-" She was cut off by the sound of the bathroom room slamming shut. "...Books?" Looking around at the mess, Laura sighed and got up to start cleaning.

* * *

Grace had every intention of going to the grocery store to pick up more coffee for the Manor, but she needed something to mellow out her bad mood, and fast, so she parked in front of the coffee shop closest to the store and went inside.

Thankfully, there wasn't a long line, just two or three people. After ordering, Grace turned around, intent on finding a place to sit and wait, only to find the man from yesterday- Allen's father, Richard- standing in front of her.

Grace let out a breath. "You scared me!" She told him and he gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry." He replied. "I didn't mean to,"

"It's okay," She assure him. "Just...try to make some noise next time."

He nodded. "That I can do." With a friendly smile, Grace moved to walk passed him, but he stepped in her way. "Actually, I came over here for a reason."

"Coffee?"

"You." He corrected and Grace raised an eyebrow. "And I meant that in a totally charming, un-creepy way."

"Uh-huh..."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked. "With me? I finally got a sitter for Allen and I don't want to waste it by eating alone."

"Uh..." Grace honestly didn't know what to do. She had been asked out before plenty of times, but she had never said yes; she was always too busy taking care of her mother, doing homework, or working. She wanted to say yes, but she had no idea what came after that. She'd have to talk to Charlotte- maybe even Laura. "...Sure."

He looked surprised that she said yes, but Grace couldn't blame him. She had taken a while to answer him. "Yes?" She nodded. "Yes, yeah-" He cleared his throat. "Okay. Well, uh, my car is actually at the repair shop, so give me your address and and I'll send a cab over for you."

"That's not necessary," Grace shook her head as she dug around in her purse. "I have a car. You give me your address and I'll pick you up."

* * *

After exchanging information, the two parted ways and Grace made her way home with a cup of coffee in her hand and her bad moon gone. Both Laura and Piper noticed it later that night.

"Why are you so chipper?" Piper asked as Grace walked into the kitchen. Both she and Laura were at the island cooking; Piper chopping vegetables and Laura tossing them into a pan.

"And so dressed up?" Laura questioned, taking in Grace's long, black dress and the long slit that allowed a peek of her right leg. "Hot date?"

"Yes, actually." Laura looked surprised. "What?"

"Nothing," She shook her head. "It's just that...have you ever even been on a date before?" Grace said nothing. "Oh my God, you haven't!"

"You've never been on a date before?" Piper questioned and Grace shook her head. "Why? You're a beautiful woman. I can only imagine what you looked like in high school."

"Well, if you're picturing a girl with frizzy hair, scratched up horn rimmed glasses, braces, and a hideous poncho that I wore with every outfit, then you must be psychic."

Laura let out a laugh. "Horn rimmed glasses? Like that guy from _Heroes_?" Grace nodded. "How ugly was the poncho?"

"You now how you're not supposed to put stripes with dots?" Laura nodded. "Whoever made that poncho didn't listen and neither did I."

"Well, your poncho wearing aside," Laura said. "This is a momentous occasion! This is a huge milestone that every girl in her life goes through."

"What's a huge milestone?" Charlotte asked as she entered the kitchen, carrying her heels in her hand. Immediately upon seeing her, Laura smiled.

"Grace is going on her first date." Charlotte dropped her shoes and gaped at her younger sister before looking to her older one.

"No way!"

Grace nodded. "Yes, yes. This is my first date; get it all out now because I'm leaving in ten minutes." She blinked as a white light flashed and saw that Charlotte had taken out her phone. "Did you just take a picture of me?"

"What?" She demanded. "My mother took a photo of me when I went on my first date and gosh darn it if I'm not gonna do the same for my little girl." Laura snorted and Grace sighed.

"I'm leaving early." She said, leaving the kitchen and Charlotte trailed after her, taking photos the entire way.

After getting into her car and away from Halliwell manor, Grace drove to the address that Richard had given her. It was a nice looking house in the suburbs with a minivan in the driveway. "Huh," She said to herself. Grace could've sworn Richard said his car was in the shop. Shrugging, she pulled out her phone and texted him.

 _I'm outside._ \- GL. It wasn't a second later that she got a response.

 _I'm talking to the babysitter. Come inside._ \- R.

Turning off her car, Grace put her keys and phone into her purse before getting out. Picking up the bottom of her dress, Grace went up the walkway before stopping on the stoop and knocking the door, furrowing her eyebrows when it pushed open. "Richard?" She called, stepping inside. Once she was fully in, the door snapped closed behind her and she whirled around. It was time to go.

Grabbing the doorknob, she made to twist it, but stopped when she heard a voice from behind her. "You can't go." Turning around, everything went dark and the smell of sunflowers overloaded her senses.


	6. Mama Pt 2

Cast

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Natalie Dormer as Grace Lowell

Anna Kendrick as Charlotte Net

Zoey Deutch as Laura James

George Clooney as Elder Ross

Ben Barnes as Silas

Rebecca Breeds as Kaliah

* * *

 _I grew up searching for my, my ever after, yeah, b_ _ut when I got there I found nothing but disaster._ \- ZZ Ward "Mama"

 **MAMA Pt. 2**

* * *

"Laura, can you stay after class please?" Mr. Janus said to the teenager as the rest of the students began to file out. "It won't take long." Marnie looked questioningly at Laura who shrugged.

After everyone was gone and it was just her and Mr. Janus in the room, Laura found herself very nervous, but she didn't know why. She had been attending her private school the entire year and, in that year, Mr. Janus was been one of the kindest teachers to her and Marnie; giving them helpful notes, extensions on papers- he had even shown up at Laura's house one day with all her work when she had been sick and unable to go to school. Mr. Janus was an amazing teacher...

So why was she so nervous?

Stepping up to his desk with her bag on her shoulder, Laura waited for him to look up from what he was writing before she spoke. "Yes, Mr. Janus?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He told her. "About your mother." Laura looked down at the thought of her mother, trying no to cry when she remembered what had happened. "It's come to my attention that she's gone missing."

"Uh," Laura cleared her throat. "Yeah, for almost two months now."

"How are you doing?" He asked. "I'm worried about you. Who are you living with now?"

"Um, my grandmother." She answered. "On my father's side, Piper Halliwell." She was oblivious to the way he stilled when she said Piper's name. "She's been great with, um, everything."

"The last time I spoke to your mother about your home life, she told me that your biological father had been unaware of your existence." Laura's eyebrows furrowed. When he had her mother spoken with Mr. Janus? And why would they talk about her birth father?"

"Well, I found her a few weeks before my mom disappeared, after..." _My dead great Aunt Phoebe told me her address_. "After I had a family tree project due for history class." Mr. Janus nodded, but Laura was sure that he knew she was lying.

"Well, did you meet your father, at least?" He asked and Laura fought the urge to groan at his line of questioning.

"He died before I was born." She snapped without meaning to. "So, no. I didn't get to meet him."

"Laura-"

"I have to go now, my grandmother is waiting." She told him, not waiting for an answer before leaving the classroom and closing the door behind her. Mr. Janus waited a few minutes, sure that she wasn't coming back before he thrust his hand towards the door and the lock slid up and the curtain that covered the tall window in the door fell down. He had to hurry, it would only work while she was still on the grounds.

Pulling open the bottom left drawer of his desk, Mr. Janus pulled out a photo of Laura that he had gotten when she took a picture for her student bus pass, a vial of clear water, a mortar and pestle and two flowers, one of which he put in the mortar and began to grind up the berries that came with the nightshade flower. Once he was glad with how much the berries had been crushed, he uncorked the vial and let the contents spill inside the mortar.

" _Beati mundo corde,_ " He said lowly as he mixed once more. " _Intra in tenebras._ " Once the berries had been crushed into a paste, he dripped his finger inside before smearing it across the face of Laura's photo in an inverted triquetra. " _Angelicos testes in tenebris lumen aperire oculos eorum._ " He placed the second flower, a lily, on top of the photo pulled his hand away as it suddenly caught fire, but it died down only a second later and he let out a sigh of relief, knowing the spell had worked. Now, he simply had to wait for results.

* * *

"When are you coming back?" Charlotte asked into the phone as she flipped through the Book of Shadows while sitting on the counter. She was sure that Piper wouldn't approve, but that was the beauty of her being gone more often than not. Charlotte would've been at her dorm with the Book, but Piper had made it clear that it wasn't to leave the Manor. "I miss you."

" _I miss you, too._ " Haley said. " _But, uh, I just needed to get away from everything for awhile, y'know?_ " Charlotte nodded. Haley had left and hadn't stepped foot back into San Francisco since she found her boyfriend in bed with their friend Lacey, but Charlotte couldn't blame her. She had thought that she was going to be married, only to be betrayed by two of the people she trusted most. " _So, uh...how's Lacey?_ "

And that's where Charlotte was hesitant to respond. "Uh...she broke it off with Ryan." She admitted. "She said that she's willing to cut him out of her life completely if it means there's even a chance that you'll forgive her...have you talked to her?"

Haley sighed. " _She's called, but I don't answer. I just...I'm trying to figure everything how; where I'm gonna live, how I feel- I don't even know if I can forgive her, Char. I loved her- I loved them both and they just..._ "

"Yeah," Charlotte sighed. "I know and so do they, and I know that Lacey's in the wrong here, but she's trying to make it right."

" _I know...look, I'll talk to you later; I've got to go to work. Bye, love you_."

"Love you, too." Charlotte said before hanging up. Almost immediately her phone began ringing again. She didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

" _Uh, hi_." The vaguely familiar voice began. " _Is this Charlotte Net?_ "

"Yeah, who's this?"

" _This is William Alaska- Grace's boss._ " He reminded. " _We met at the hospital a few weeks ago._ "

"I remember you, but why are you calling me?" She asked before thinking of something else. "And how did you get my number?"

" _Grace has you down as her emergency contact._ " Right. Charlotte had forgotten that. " _Anyways, it's been a week since Grace was cleared to come to work, but she hasn't been in yet. Did something happen?_ "

"Uh, no, nothing happened." Charlotte's eyebrows furrowed. "Let me see if she's here." Uncrossing her legs, Charlotte got down from the island before making her way through the dining room and the foyer before ending up in the living room where Laura was. "Hey, have you seen Grace?" She asked aloud as she entered the living room with her eyes on her sister, but got no answer. "Uh, hello?" She called, but Laura ignored her. "Laura?!"

"What?!" The teen snapped, turning on the couch to face Charlotte.

"Have you see Grace?" She asked as Laura began gathering up her things from the table. "Hello?" Charlotte questioned as Laura walked right past her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm ignoring you!" She snapped back as she stomped up the stairs and Charlotte scoffed as she surged towards the stairs.

"What crawled up your ass and died?!" She demanded, getting a slammed door as an answer. Calming herself with a deep breath, Charlotte put the phone back up to her ear. Laura was probably just sick; she had stayed home from school that last two days. "Sorry, Grace isn't here, but I'll tell her you called." She told the person on the other end of the call before hanging up and making her way back to the kitchen.

That had been the seventh call for Grace that Laura had to field.

She had no idea what was going on with her older sister, but she needed to start picking up her phone. The Halliwell landline- which Charlotte was convinced was the only house left with a landline- had been ringing almost every day for her because she wasn't picking up her cell. Charlotte knew how many calls she had taken for Grace, but there was no telling how many Piper or Laura answered considering they lived in the Manor.

Wanting to check her apartment again, Charlotte grabbed her bag and the spare key to Grace's apartment that the blonde had given to Piper and headed towards the front door when she heard the familiar tinkling sound of orbs and turned around to see Silas standing in the foyer of the Manor, smug smirk gone and, in its place, worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I can fell the anxiety radiating off of you all the way from Prague." Charlotte's face scrunched up.

"What were you doing in Prague?" She asked, but held up a hand. "Wait, I just remembered I don't even know where Prague is."

"What's wrong?" Silas asked again and Charlotte sighed as she looked down at the phone in her hands.

"It's Grace." She told him. "She hasn't been answering her phone and I'm starting to get worried."

Silas rolled his eyes. "You worry too much, I'm sure she's fine. When's the last time you saw her?" Charlotte thought for a moment.

"Two weeks ago." She nodded and Silas raised an eyebrow. "What? I don't live here and I've been busy at work. They've got me working around the clock for the graphics on a new game."

"So, that's why you stood me up last Tuesday?" He asked and Charlotte shushed him as she looked around. "What? Piper's with Elder Ross, Grace is probably at work, and Laura is upstairs putting off a lot of anger and angst." He reminded her as he walked forward, forcing her to step back until her back hit the wall of the stairs. Then he lowered his head and kissed her. "What's wrong with her anyway? I felt something weird earlier."

"She's a teenager," Charlotte pointed out before she was kissed again. "She probably got her first kiss or something." Silas kissed her again. "And Grace isn't at work." She said between kisses. "Her boss just called and said she was supposed to be back at work yesterday."

"So?" Silas asked, going to kiss her again, but Charlotte pushed his face away.

"So," She repeated. "Grace doesn't miss work. She's like the Energizer Bunny; she always gotta keep moving. I think somethings wrong."

"Well, when did you say you saw her last?" Silas asked and she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Two weeks ago right before you picked me up for dinner." Charlotte told him. "But Laura said that she went on a date with a guy that she met when we went to the movies together. I don't even know his name, I was inside some store. Oh, my God. What if something did happen to her?" She asked, working herself up. "And I can't do anything about it because I was buying stupid clothes and didn't get the name of the guy who probably killed her!"

"Hey!" Silas grabbed her by the shoulders to still her. "Grace isn't dead. I'd know if she was."

Charlotte brightened up as she got an idea. "Well, you said you could sense my emotions and Laura's. Can't you do that and, y'know, hone in on her or something?" Silas shook his head.

"I'm not getting anything from her other than stress and...happiness?" He said and she quirked an eyebrow. "It's confusing my radar a bit. Why don't you scry with her for a crystal?"

"Do what for her with a who now?"

"C'mon." Silas grabbed Charlotte's hands and they were surrounded in bluish white orbs. Charlotte couldn't help but feel like she was being broken down cell by cell, but the sensation wasn't unpleasant. When they dissipated, the two where in the attic.

"I'll never get used to that." Charlotte sighed, rubbing her arms as Silas quickly made his way over to a bookshelf that was pressed against the wall near thew stained glass windows that overlooked the front yard. He didn't have to search around, he just grabbed an old looking wooden box that sat on an overturn book and a large map before taking it over to the sitting area. Charlotte looked back at the bookcase before looking looking to Silas as she made her way over to him. "How'd you know where that was?" She asked, lowering herself down to her knees next to him at the table. "I've been in this attic almost every day for three months and I can barely find the Book of Shadows."

"Well," Silas said as he opened the box and carefully took out the fishing hooks inside. "Once upon a time, Halliwell Manor used to be a museum for witches." Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" She asked. "But when I came here for the first time with Laura and Grace, the Book was covered in dust."

"I only came her a couple of times with my teacher at Magic School." He told her as he pulled out the last couple of hooks, then he looked at her. "When Elder Ross found out that the other Elders had allowed us to come here for field trips, he shut it down and said that it was disrespectful."

"It was." Charlotte agreed. "My Grams was drinking herself into a stupor every night, too afraid to even come up here and some teachers were pimping out her house for twelve year olds."

"Yeah, well, I was only thirteen when I came here." He explained. "I just thought it was cool to be in the place where the legendary Halliwell witches vanquished dozens of demons and defeated the Source of Evil. I didn't really think about how disrespectful it was until I got older." Looking back to the box, Silas reached inside and took out the false bottom, revealing the three scrying crystals inside.

"This is a scrying crystal?"Charlotte asked, lifting it up to her face by the chain.

"Yep," Silas confirmed as he spread out the map. "I think a family friend of the Halliwell's found a faster way to do it, but I don't know how and we don't have time to find out."

"What do I do?"

"Just hold the crystal over the map, try to swirl it bit so you get full range and think of Grace." He instructed before his eyes landed on a white sweater that hung on the ottoman near them. "Here," He grabbed it and handed it to Charlotte. "Might work better with something of hers." Doing as she was told, Charlotte waved the crystal over the map, gripping the sweater in her hand tightly as she thought of her sister.

"How do you know how to do this?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the crystal as she awaited his answer.

"I had a few witch friends at Magic School." He told her. "They used it all the time for find stupid stuff that they lost like credit cards and cell phones."

"But not you?" Charlotte remembered what Samuel had told her about his mother when they were fighting all those weeks ago.

 _"Our mother was all witch, but, to be fair, he probably doesn't even know."_

"I'm a Whitelighter." He reminded. "We can't do that sort of magic." Charlotte opened her mouth, intent on telling him what Samuel had said about their mother, but she quickly forgot about all of that when the crystal began to swing fathers before it dropped down on the map. "Washington Drive." He read and looked at Charlotte. "Is that where she lives?"

"Grace lives in an apartment in the city." Charlotte told him. "Washington Drive is in the suburbs- I know because I used to live there with one of my foster families." Silas stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Washington Drive." He held out a hand. "Coming?"

* * *

When Laura came out of her room, she was alone; her sisters were off doing God-knows-what and her grandmother had barely spent any time inside the house- not that Laura minded. It was only when she was alone that she realized how smothered she wad feeling with everyone around.

Hearing the landline in the kitchen ring, Laura made her way to it. Taking it off the hook, she put the phone to her ear. "Halliwell residence."

" _Piper?_ " A man's voice asked and Laura rolled her eyes. Did she sound like Piper?

"Sorry, she's not here." Laura told him as she inspected her nails. "This is her granddaughter."

" _I didn't know Piper had a granddaughter._ " The man said, clearly confused and Laura gave a little laugh.

"Neither did she." She grinned.

" _Do you know when she'll be back?_ " Laura pretended to think.

"Who knows?" Is what she decided on. "She's probably off playing hard to get with Elder Old Spice, so she might be a while."

The man clearly had no idea how to respond. " _...Well, could you tell her to call me when she can?_ " He requested.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Laura stretched the cord of the phone the fridge so she could write down his info on the dry erase magnet pad. "And who should I say is calling for her?"

" _Micheal Morris._ " He said and Laura jotted the name down. " _She has my number. When you see her, can you please tell her that I need her to call me as soon as she can. It's really important._ "

"Sure." Laura replied in a sickly sweet voice before walking over to the hook and hanging up. She was just about to leave the kitchen when the phone began ringing again. With an agitated sigh, Laura went back to the phone and picked it up. "What?"

" _Laura?_ " It was Piper. " _Is everything okay?_ " She asked, hearing the annoyance in her granddaughter's voice.

"Everything's fine." Piper was sure that was sarcasm, but didn't say anything. "Did you need something?"

" _I wanted to know if you've seen my credit card_." Laura looked around and her eyes immediately landed on the thin piece of blue plastic that sat on the counter. Stretching the cord, she made her way to it. " _I could've sworn it was in my purse, but it's not there now._ "

Laura shook her head as she stepped back towards the wall. "Sorry, it's not here." She lied before quickly adding, "I think I'm gonna go out tonight with one of my friends from school. If I'm not back when you get home, the don't wait up." Then she hung up without giving Piper a chance to say anything. Pulling her phone out of her pocket as she made her way out of the kitchen, she quickly dialed the number she had memorized by heart almost tow years ago.

" _This is T-Bomb,_ " She heard Tommy's voice answer and she rolled her eyes as she went up the stairs.

"Don't call yourself that, you sound like a douchier, pre-Britney, K-Fed." She replied. "Your parents are out of town tonight, right?"

" _Yeah, they're at some wildlife benefit silent auction thing_ -"

"I don't care," She interrupted. "But I do just so happen to have a shiny credit card to go with your empty house. How do you feel about a party?"

" _Uh, I don't think we have the same thing in mind when it comes to a party_." Tommy insisted and Laura turned the corner when she got to the top of the stairs- going straight into the attic. " _If my friends show up and there's not an ounce of booze-_ "

"Now, who said that there wouldn't be any booze?" She asked before spotting Charlotte's purse sitting on the loveseat next to the Book of Shadows. Grinning, she walked over and fished inside before pulling out her sister's drivers license. "And I just so happen to have the perfect way of getting it."

* * *

"Are you sure this is where Grace is?" Laura asked as she and Silas stepped onto the stoop of the cookie-cutter suburban house. There were toys strewn around on the fenced in lawn and bikes abandoned in the driveway next to a brand new silver minivan.

Silas nodded. "I wasn't able to pin-point her location, but her emotions are strongest here." He told her. "Grace is in this house."

"Alright," Charlotte blew out a breath before turning back to the shiny red door and pressed the brass doorbell next to it. A "Just a minute!" sounded from inside the house before the door opened. "Oh, my-"

"God," Silas finished as they both stared at the eldest Halliwell grandchild. While there was nothing physically wrong with her, they could both tell that something had gone screwy in her head.

Dressed in knee length yellow sundress which was covered by a half apron was Grace. Her long blonde hair had been done up in an elegant bun and her face was covered in makeup; blush, red lipstick, mom-appropriate eyeliner, and even a little beauty mark near her eyes. Her mouth pulled up into a deliriously happy smile when she spotted them.

"Charlotte!" Stepping out onto the stoop, Grace engulfed her sister in a hung before doing the same to Silas, planting a kiss on his cheek. "What are you two doing here?"

Silas looked to Charlotte who shrugged, unsure of what to do. "We, uh..." He swallowed. "No one's seen you in a few days. We've been getting kind of worried." At that, Grace's mouth popped open in shock.

"Goodness me, I'm sorry to have worried you." Charlotte's eyebrows furrowed. 'Goodness me?' Grace was the purest and most apple pie person that Charlotte had ever met, but she would never say 'Goodness me' like some discount Mayberry extra. "Why don't you come in?" She stepped back to allow them in. Charlotte looked to Silas who shrugged and went in, leaving the middle Halliwell sister to follow.

The house was nice- exactly what you'd picture when you through of Apple Pie Life. The foyer looked into the dining room which held a large oak table with ten matching chairs. On the other side of the foyer was a light and spacious living room that was littered with toys and clothes.

Grace lead them through the dining room and into the large kitchen where she had two pots on the stove. She immediately put on a pair of oven mitts just a chicken shaped timer on the counter dinged and went to get something out of the oven.

"Okay," Charlotte looked to Silas. "How did you not sense my sister turning into June freaking Cleaver?!" She hissed, slapping him on the arm.

"Stop hitting me!" He ordered just as Grace turned around with a pan of cookies in her grasp and a big smile on her face.

"Somehow, I must've known you were coming; I made your favorite." Charlotte looked down to see that the cookies her sister had baked were snickerdoodles. She couldn't remember telling Grace that those were her favorite. "Cookie." Charlotte opened her mouth to decline and demand to know what the hell was going on, but Silas couldn't keep his eyes off the pan.

"Don't mind if I do." Taking one of the still hot cookies off of the pan, Silas chomped down on it before Grace turned back around to put them on a cooling rack. Charlotte looked to Silas.

"You cry like a baby when you get a splinter, but eating a cookie straight from the oven doesn't even get a hint of hesitation?"

Silas bit the cookie again. "No pain, no gain." Rolling her eyes, Charlotte waiting for him to bite the cookie again; when he did, she forced the entire thing in his mouth causing him to a choke a bit. "Charlotte!"

"No pain, no gain." She reminded as Grace moved to the pot on the stove. "Hey, Gracie?" Grace looked up from the pot with that smile still on her face. "What're you doing here?"

At that, Grace seemed to get confused. "Where else would I be?" She asked.

"The Manor?" Charlotte suggested, but Grace just blinked at her. "Work? Your apartment? You're still on bed rest remember?"

"But Allen needs me here," Charlotte's eyebrows as she cut her eyes to Silas. _'Who's Allen?'_ She mouthed and he shrugged. Not noticing their silent conversation, Grace continued. "I can't be on bed rest when I have a son to take care of." At that, Silas really did choke.

"A son?!" Charlotte couldn't help but raise her voice. Confused, she turned to Silas. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Shh!" Grace shushed. "You'll wake him up."

"Well, to be completely honest, I couldn't care less!" Charlotte practically shouted. "Who the hell is Allen and when did you have a kid?!"

"Mamma?" A small, sleepy voice asked and all three adults turned to see a little boy with blonde hair wearing dinosaur footie pajamas standing in the archway to the dining room. He rubbed at his eyes. Charlotte could've sworn she had seen him before. "My throat feels itchy."

"Oh, my poor baby." Grace rushed around the counter and went to the little boy before kneeling in front of him. "Mamma's making you some soup right now. I'll be done in a few more minutes. C'mon," She stood before picking him up and he wrapped his little legs around her as much as he could. "Let's get you back to bed."

Charlotte tried to get her brain to start working again as Grace left the kitchen. "Did he just say _'mamma'_?" She asked and Silas nodded. "What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

"Hey," Elder Ross looked over to see Piper coming towards him. "You've got to slow down. Leave some for Silas and me."

"I'm almost done." He told her before looking down at the pile of trash that sat in the front of him. "This is the last of it." Piper waited patiently as he swept the pile into the large plastic snow shovel that were being used as dustpans and dumped it into the trash.

"There," She said taking the shovel from his hand and replacing it with a bottle of water. "You deserve a break; you've been working like a maniac since we started."

"I know how much you want this, Piper." He told her. "Not just for yourself, but for the girls."

"It's their legacy," She shrugged, looking around the run down club. "I mean, for the longest time I thought that I'd never have anyone to give this to; that it would just waste away to dust, but now...now it's gonna be the girls. It's gonna be the place where they come to be with each other- to have fun and take a break from all this magic business. They might not now, but they're gonna need it one day."

"Speaking of the girls..." Piper furrowed her eyebrows at him as she took a drink of her water. "There's something I should tell you."

"What is it?" He was quiet for a moment and Piper was starting to get a bit worried. "Ross, what is it?"

"You are...aware of what's going on, right?" He asked and Piper raised an eyebrow. "With Charlotte and Silas?"

"Of course I do." The worry went away as fast as it came. "They think they're being sneaky, but they seemed to have forgotten that I the whole _'dating a Whitelighter'_ thing first. I know the signs."

"What ar-" But he never got a chance to finish his question. Hearing the familiar bells that he had used to summon countless Whitelighters, Elder Ross looked up.

"Have to go?" Piper guessed. He opened his mouth to apologize, but she waved him off. "Go. I can finish up here. You need a real break anyway; tomorrow we're laying down brick," She gestured to the large hole in the wall near the stage. "And I'm not going easy on you."

"How _did_ that get there?" Piper bit her lip.

"You don't wanna know." She insisted with a grin before he disappeared in a shimmer of orbs.

When Elder Ross re-solidified, he was in his office at Magic School. Kaliah, the seer who had left before him, only a few hours before, was back. "What did you find?" He asked immediately and she shook her head.

"Nothing you're gonna like."

"Just tell me." He sighed. "What did you learn?"

"I learned a prophecy," She told him. "About the Halliwell girls and, if it's correct, it will come to pass soon." Elder Ross gesture for her to get on as he ignored the foul taste in his mouth. He was never a fan of propheciesl; they always led to something horrible.

Closing her eyes, Kaliah breathed in before placing her hands over her eyes, letting the markings of eyes on the back of her hands show.

" _The Elder will come and destroy what remains from his end,_ " She recited in a voice both deeper and higher than her own. " _One after the other they will break apart; the youngest shall fall from the darkness in her heart while the forgotten will tear the skies apart, but first to come shall be the last to go and she will have the light ripped from her very soul;_ _So has it been seen, so it is known_." Dropping her hands from her eyes, the seer looked to the Elder.

"What does that mean?" He demanded. "Those girls have been watched since the moment Wyatt Halliwell died; they've never shown any potention for evil."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't reside in them." She warned. "Everyone has the potential for evil, but it takes the right someone or something to draw it out. Grace, Charlotte, and Laura Halliwell are as susceptible to the evil inside as their father- if not more-"

"Don't!" He yelled, stepping up to her, but she didn't move a muscle.

"Grace Halliwell is the strongest witch to come from the Warren line since Prudence!" She reminded him, just as loudly. "She had the powers and the potential to either become the greatest witch or the strongest warlock of all time! There's no use in getting angry over it!" Elder Ross turned away, but she wasn't finished. "Instead of denying what we already know, we could use it to our advantage instead."

"How?"

"When seers are born, were presented with gifts from any member of the magical community who wishes to give them with the promise that we'll show them a glimpse of their future once we're of age." She told him. "I know that only Charlotte as the powers of precognition, but I suggest that we present all the girls to the magical community."

"And how exactly will this help?" He asked.

"When seers are presented after they come of age, they could spend years repaying those for the gifts they received as infants." Kaliah continued. "If we're lucky, repaying others can keep them busy while we find a more permanent solution to our prophecy problem."

Elder Ross sighed. "A party," He shook his head.

"Other than putting them in under a sleeping spell indefinitely, I don't have any other solutions." She admitted. "I only need a few weeks to figure out who exactly is coming for the girls."

"What makes you think it's someone?" He inquired. "You just said they would bring the end of the world."

"No, I didn't." She denied.

" _The youngest shall fall from the darkness in her heart while the forgotten will tear the skies apart,_ " He repeated. " _But first to come shall be the last to go and she will have the light ripped from her very soul_ \- what part of that doesn't sound like a self-fulfilling prophecy to you?!"

"You're forgetting the most important part." She pointed out. " _The Elder will come and destroy what remains from his end_. Someone will come and force the girls to do these things; systematically destroying them."

"Why would any Elder try and go after the Halliwells?" Elder Ross asked. "They have done nothing but try and help in any and every way they could. No Elder is dense enough to go after Piper Halliwell's family again."

"No," She agreed as she slowly came to a realization. "But there was one who was stupid enough once before, correct." She noticed the Elder still. "What was his name again? I seemed to have forgotten."

"Gideon." He breathed, looking to Kaliah. "Gideon is coming for the Halliwell's again."

* * *

"This is insane!" Charlotte whispered to Silas as she watched Grace dote on the sick boy in the bed. "There is no way Grace has a kid!"

"She could," Silas allowed. "She's old enough and she's not exactly ugly-"

"No," She stopped him. "I'm not saying she's not old enough. I'm saying; the first week I knew Grace, she talked non-stop about her cat. If she had a kid, I'd probably know his blood type by now. No, something's wrong." Turning away from her Whitelighter, Charlotte went downstairs, leaving him to follow her.

"What are you doing?" He asked after following her into the kitchen where she had wiped down the chalkboard on the fridge that served as a grocery list.

"Writing a spell," She said as she began to jot down a few words. "If Grace won't tell me what's going on, I'll have to figure it out myself." She erased a bit of them before writing something else in their place. This went on for a few minutes before she finally stepped back and sat the chalk down on the island. "There."

"A mind-reading spell?"

"Mm-hm." She confirmed as he looked it over, but she didn't seem to notice the look on his face.

"You might want to try again." He suggested and she furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Why?" She asked.

Silas waved a hand at the board. "It's not specific enough." Charlotte rolled her eyes at that.

"I'm sorry, who's been a witch for the past two months?" She asked as she searched through the cabinet drawers. "I read this from the Book. I just made a few adjustments- ah-ha!" She held up a birthday candle and pushed the drawer closed. "Found a candle!" She sang as she lit it on the gas stove.

"I don't think-"

" _As flame lights shadow_ ," Charlotte began, ignoring her Whitelighter. " _And truth ends fear, open locked thoughts to my mind's willing ear. A secret is hidden and needs to be found, let the smoke from this candle bring the thoughts to my head in speech and sound._ "

"I don't think you should-" But Charlotte blew out the candle before he could finish. The effect was instantaneous. "What is it?" Silas asked, seeing the look on Charlotte's face.

"I don't know," She admitted. "All Grace is thinking about is whether or not to buy children Advil or Tylenol...now she's thinking about her stock profolio?" She shook her head. "No, that's a different voice. Someone's watching Supernatural- damn it!"

"What?!" Silas asked worriedly.

"Spoilers," She groaned. "Sam's daughter just rescued her cousin from Purgatory."

Silas gasped. "Which purgatory- which cousin?" He asked immediately, before shaking his head. "Wait, no! Don't tell me! I'm still on season twenty-two." Suddenly, Charlotte let out a yell clutched at her head. "Charlotte!"

"It's too loud!" She gasped, pulling away a hand only to see that there was blood on her hand. "Oh, my God!"

"I told you it wasn't specific enough!" Silas yelled. "Reverse the spell!" Charlotte tried to stand, only to let out another yell as the voices got louder.

"Light the candle!" She instructed. Silas grabbed the candle from where it had dropped on the floor and took it back to the stove. " _Reverse the spell that I changed, and please take back what it gave!_ " Silas lit the candle as soon as the flames came to the stove and Charlotte sighed in relief.

"Did it work?" She nodded.

"For now," She allowed. "As long as that candle stays lit, I'll be fine." Silas looked at her like she was crazy.

"And what happens when a strong wind comes, Charlotte?" He asked as he grabbed a hand towel from the sink. "It's September!" Rolling her eyes, Charlotte looked at the candle.

" _Silas I would like to spite; to do it, keep the candle alight_." Plucking the candle from Silas's hand, Charlotte blew the flame. It wavered, but didn't go out.

"Cute." He deadpanned as he took the candle back and handed her the towel. He wasn't thrilled that his girlfriend's well being depended on a two inch birthday candle, but it wasn't as if he had any say in the matter. "Well, what are you gonna do now? You can't hear Grace's thoughts anymore."

"Simple," She insisted as she wiped the blood from her ears. "We go back to the Manor and look in the book of shadows for whatever kind of demon poses as a kid to make people care about it, then we make a vanquishing potion and _voila_!" She tossed him the towel. "We save Grace and I prove to Piper that I'm a BAMF. Easy-peasy-"

"Lemon-squeezy." Charlotte grinned at him.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

* * *

Piper was exhausted; after having spent most of her day cleaning up P3, she was anxious to get home and into the shower so she could go to bed. She had made plans to go to Grace's apartment to check up on her since she hadn't been stopping by the Manor, but Piper justified putting it off for another day by reminding herself that her granddaughters weren't children- or, at least, Grace and Charlotte weren't; they had lives outside of magic and Piper wasn't complaining. She wanted them to keep as much of their old lives as possible.

Unfortunately, she could tell from the minute that she turned onto her street that a quiet evening at home was out of the picture.

"What the hell?" She asked as she pulled up to her house. There were dozens of cars parked in front of her house and a few were crammed into the driveway. All around her yard and spilling out of every door leading into her house were teenagers and Piper's ears already began to hurt from the loud music blasting inside. Had Charlotte seriously thrown a party while she was gone? Did she even think about her teenage sister who had school in less than twelve hours?

Parking across the street, Piper didn't even bother to lock up her car before making her way to the house.

"Excuse me," She tried to be civil as she pushed her way past the teenagers who crowded up the stoop and foyer of her house. Why were there so many teenagers? "Charlotte!" She called- not that anyone could hear anything she had to say over the music. "Charlotte!" Still nothing. Getting annoyed, Piper tried to make her way into the living room where the music seemed to come from. What she found shocked her.

Standing on the coffee table in the middle of the living room was her underage granddaughter dancing along in between two boys no older than herself. People cheered her on and she was lavishing the attention. That's when she noticed Piper.

"Grams!" She grinned and pushed one of the boys off of the table so she could get down and stumble to Piper who barely balanced her in time. "You're here!"

"Yeah, I live here!" Piper reminded her. "What the hell is going on?! Where's Charlotte?! What are you wearing?!" She asked, finally noticing Laura's attire. Gone were the jeans, button down and sweaters that Laura loved and in their place was a leather bralette and a matching leather mini-skirt. Piper could've sworn that she had seen it before.

"Cool, huh?" Laura grinned. "I found this in one of the boxes in the basement! I think it was Prue's!"

"Who are all this kids in my house?!" Piper asked, trying to get back on track.

Laura looked around. "These are my friends!" She shouted and everyone else shouted out their enthusiasm as Laura turned back to her grandmother. "We were having a party at Timmy's, but then his parents came home so I offered up the Manor! Sweet, right?!"

"No," Piper shook her head. "Not sweet! I want everyone gone, now!" At that, Laura's smile dropped from her face and she rolled her eyes.

"Chill, Pipes!" Piper shook her head. _Did Laura just call her Pipes_? "It's a party! Go have some fun- you deserve it considering you've practically been in a coma of grief for the past seventeen years." She patted Piper on the shoulder before turning back to her friends on the table.

Now she was out of line. Letting her anger take control of her for just a few seconds, Piper turned to the large stereo system in the corner of the room and threw a hand out, watching as the teens around it screamed as it combusted. Laura immediately looked to her grandmother with shocked eyes.

"What the hell?!" She demanded, but Piper had had enough of whatever it was that she was doing.

"Everyone out!" She yelled only for everyone to stare at her, not moving an inch. "NOW!" She screeched and that seemed to scare everyone into hightailing it out of the house. After only a minute, the entire house was cleared, leaving only Piper, Laura, and a trashed Manor.

"Buzzkill..." Laura huffed before stomping past Piper and up the stairs. Only a few moments later Piper heard a door slam upstairs and another one open. She turned to see Silas and Charlotte enter the house.

"...What the hell happened here?" Charlotte asked as she made her way over to Piper. "I was gone for two hours- tops." But before Piper could say a word, Silas did.

"Something's wrong." He said.

"Well, yeah." Charlotte said with an implied ' _duh_ '. "The Manor's a mess and Grace is-"

"No," He shook his head. "I'm not talking about Grace or the Manor. Something's wrong with Laura; I can feel it."

Piper stepped to him. "Feel what?"

He shook his head again. "...Darkness, just...just so much darkness. Did something happen?"

"Nothing except for an unapproved, unchaperoned party." Piper assured him. "What do you mean by darkness?"

"I don't know," He admitted. Charlotte hated how uneasy and panicked her looked. "I just...I think we need to call Elder Ross...now."

"There's no need," A deep voice insisted and all three turned to see Elder Ross standing at the landing of the stairs with the door to Magic School opened behind him.

Charlotte pointed. "Since where was there a door there?"

"I'll explain later." Piper promised as her eyebrows furrowed at his unexpected arrival. "What are you doing here?" But she got no answer as Silas rushed to the Elder.

"Something's wrong," He said and Elder Ross nodded.

"I know," He insisted before looking to Charlotte and Piper. "You need to get Laura and bring her to Magic School, now."

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked immediately. "Is something wrong with Laura?"

"Yes, but nothing you should be worried about." He told her. "Something's affecting her powers and- if not dealt with- the repercussions could be disastrous. Piper?"

Piper went towards the stairs and Silas looked to Elder Ross. "Are you sure that it's nothing to be worried about?" He asked. "What I feel-"

"Is what's affecting her." Elder Ross finished as Piper disappeared up the stairs. "I've taught you to rely on your instincts, Silas, but this is nothing to be worried about. I will deal with what's happening to Laura. Trust me."

"...Okay," Silas nodded before making his way back to Charlotte. "C'mon," He said taking her hand. "I'll take you to the attic." Charlotte looked ready to argue, but Silas gave her a look.

"Alright."

* * *

 _I've been a-dancing in a devil's dirt. I'm a whole lot of trouble in a itty-bitty skirt- Well, the best kind of loving is the one that hurts. You can get your kiss, but I'll get my purse._ \- Elle King _"Good Girls"_

* * *

I am so sorry to end this here, but I'm almost at eight thousand words and I didn't mean for this chapter to run that long. These storylines were only supposed to span two chapters, but I just kept writing. I do, however, promise that both Grace and Laura's situations will be dealt with next chapter. Also, some of you want to know what happened to Astrid and that will be coming up in a few chapters. Promise.

Also, could I please get, at least, five reviews this chapter? Pretty please?


End file.
